Vicky's oh so Terrifying, Neutered Vampire
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: The slayer's cousin, and other bestfriend is coming to Sunnydale's University with her. Out on a midnight stroll Vicky is taken by some guys in camo and googles. She happens to run into Spike on the way, this is the beginning of a wonderful night. Am I right? (STARTS AT SEASON 4 THEN GOES SLIGHT AU) eventual oc/spike PUT ON HOLD FOR UNKNOWN TIME DUE TO EDUCATIONAL SYSTEM'S TENSIONS
1. Gettin' settled into the Summer's lives

Disclaimer: NOTHING BUT VICKY IS MINE.

The gang is here but buffy and vicky will meet up with them at college instead of when vicky arrives in america :) I have editied this (thank you awesome lady for my grammar help) Neily is pronounced as Ni-le

* * *

I stepped out of aunt Joyce's car, and turned to walk towards the trunk for my bag. Buffy jumped out of the back, and I nearly walked into the open car door. Hey it was dark out, okay?

"Buffy! You almost brained me with the door, warn a girl before you bolt yeah?" I yelled in mock-anger while grinning at her and closing the door behind her.

"Oh shut up Vicky, and don't get used to me carrying all your stuff. Soon as you get used to here you'll have to carry all your stuff on your own!" My cousin shouted back at me with an equally large grin. She had already grabbed my bag and was shutting the trunk.

"Whattt? You mean this delightfully wonderful Summers hospitality won't continue on forevers?" I stopped looking totally shocked and horrified as auntie Joyce came around smiling foundly at our little spout and patted me on the back. She shook her head, still smiling and went into their house. Buffy and I soon followed.

**Later that night...**

This is my life now, I thought as I snuggled into the comforter looking out the window at the star-light night. I continued to toss and turn thinking about my mom and dad, in some far away county as usual. They never really stopped jumping countries since they left the US when I was 6, something about living an "International Lifestyle". I had come back in visits every summer to see buffy and auntie Joyce. I only ever held wonderful memories of this place so when I was applying for College's, buffy and I immediately jumped on the chance of going to the same school again. Of course on her fifthteenth birthday something happened that she told me as soon as she could pick up the phone, she was a slayer or something. I think she kills vampires and the creepies of nightime. She always tried to get me to train with her, and I had for every summer I went. If I didn't I felt terrible 'cause she'd give me this look like I kicked her newborn puppy, one of those and she knew I'd break easy.

Over the years I had grown up a little. I wasn't a child anymore, although my height, and maturity sometimes, was close enough to be one. I was a whooping 5"2, with blonde hair that had a tendency to friz out on a humid day (or if I sweat a little doing any shape of exercise, which I tended to avoid like the plague).

I had a funny shape that resembled something of a vase. Shame on my legs being short as a five year old's, I have long waist though and skinny hips. That was always nice for jeans, they always fit snugly even if they were a little too long and had to be rolled up.

'Although Buffy and I are about the same size,' I grinned.

'More clothes for mee!' I thought in my head in a sing-songy voice.

Eventually sleep took my mind and I drifted peacefully. I, Victoria Neily, would finally be in College, and at the wonderful age of 18. Tomorrow we'd finally move into the uni dorms, excitement!


	2. College has begun

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT VICKY.

THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN THIS AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. THOU HAST BEEN WARNED.

Spike's probably gonna pop up in the next chapter, I wanted to get a feel of the characters and so on for this one. Set it up :3

* * *

Buffy and I awoke the next day, at what we felt was in fact the crack of dawn. We got relatively dressed (sweats count as dressed okay?), and headed downstairs to camp out around the bar thing that auntie Joyce had in her kitchen. She was currently at the stove humming and flipping pancakes. She flipped a pancake onto the stack next to the stove and turned to drop them on the bar for us to munch on.

"You two look bright and chipper at seven in the morning." Auntie Joyce teased us smiling, I guess we did look pretty decripit. I knew for sure that I still had bed head going on. We just glared at her and Buffy made some sort of annoyed groaning noise, I turned to jump off the stool and go looking for some form of tea or breakfast elixir.

"Auntie Joyce, do you have some kind of tea and kettle?" I asked as I made my way to her kitchen cupboards to rifle through the snack food in search of my precious tea.

"Umm, we have some kind of black tea up there but no kettle I'm afraid dear." She was leaning over the bar, nibbling off a pancake. Buffy had a steady pace of pancake to mouth going for her.

"Oh thats alright, water can boil in a pot or whatever." I said as I rifled through the cupboards, finally finding the "English Breakfast Tea" container and grabbed one out. I made my way over to the stove and began the process of tea-making.

Eventually I got the tea made, and munched on pancakes. Buffy had began to wake up a little bit and was actually making conversation with us.

"I hope I don't get a weird roommate, like someone with a closet fetish for feet or dirty socks." She said seriously, sipping her coffee. We both stared at her in silence.

"Whatt? Its a thing, I heard Willow talking about it when we picked out courses. She was talking about it being in Psych with Professer Walsh." She said starting off haughtily, and losing steam as she went on explaining where the hell she heard about someone having a closet foot fetish.

"Its alright I'll probably get the weird one, I do attract crazies you know?" I said remembering the time I attracted a homeless guy muttering nonsense about my future when we were at the airport a few summers ago.

"Thats true." Both Summers women agreed with me, nodding their heads.

"Remember when you attracted that guy at the Bronze last year?" Buffy had turned to me grinning.

"Omigod he was so drunk, they should've cut him off atleast five drinks ago. The pickup lines he used were ridiculous, I'm pretty sure he carried a book of stupid pickup-lines around with him too." I replied tilting my head back and making a grossed-out face. The lines ranged from asking me how I liked my eggs in the morning, to telling me that he'd put I and U together in the alphabet.

"He thought he was really smooth too, 'Hey are you from Tennessee? Cuz you're the only ten I see.'" She mimiced him, giggling to herself.

"Omigoddd. Some memories are better left in the dust Buffy." I said while repeatedly headplanting the bar.

"Go get your guy's stuff in the car already, we're going to be late at this rate!" Auntie Joyce said hurriedly as she turned to begin the clean up of breakfast.

"On it!" We both said as we jumped off the stools and racing each other up the stairs.

* * *

Eventually we got there in time, and left our stuff with the receptionist being told that it would get put into our rooms during the introduction touring that day. Currently we were standing infront of Auntie Joyce's car saying our goodbyes.

"Oh I can't believe you guys are so grown up already! It feels like it was just yesterday that you guys were four years old and running around the year in your little undies." She said sadly, remembering the moments hugging us to her tightly.

"Mom we're still in Sunnydale. You can visit anytime, promise." Buffy said desperately as the breath was slowly being squeezed out of her, who knew momma Summers had such good upperbody strength right?

"Really Auntie Joyce, we're just a phonecall away. Seriously." The seriously came out a bit more high pitched and breathless as she hugged us tighter.

"Oh I'm just going to miss you girls around the house. It'll be so lonely there." Auntie Joyce said as she let us go and stood back wiping her eyes and softly smiling.

"Auntie Joyce, I was only there for like a day." I said as I tried to regain my breath leaning with my arm on Buffy's shoulder.

"You know what I mean." Auntie Joyce replied, still dotting her eyes.

"Mom we've gotta go soon, or else we're going to miss the all the flyer grabbing and stuff." Buffy said trying to hurry up the process.

"Alright alright, one last hug and you're free to go." Auntie Joyce said and trapped us in the death hug again, eventually she let go and planted a kiss on each of our foreheads.

"Bye Mom! Love ya" Buffy said and turned to speedwalk away before she fainted from a lack of breath in another one of Auntie Joyce's goodbye hugs.

"Bye Auntie Joyce! Love yaa" I said turning after Buffy and catching up with her.

"Love you two! Be good! Don't make stupid decisions!" She yelled waving at our backs.

We walked until we got to a populated square and found the stand that had a poster reading "Freshman Students". We stood in line and chatted about our course choices until we got to the front.

"Names please." The guy behind the little table stated, looking up at us expectantly.

"Oh uh, Buffy Summers, and Victoria Neily." Buffy said pointing to herself then me, smiling hesitantly at him. He looked at two checkboards, ticking something, and turned to ruffle through the boxes behind him.

"Here you guys go. You'll want to walk over to that area and look for someone holding up a folder with your colour, alright?" He handed a folder to each of us and off we went into the lions den.

* * *

"Holy shit, everyones a freaking giant here." I exclaimed trying to see over these freaking mutants heads for a direction. As it turns out Buffy and I are apparently on the shorter side of the human race's height scale, which makes it hard for us in these kind of situations. Although Buffy is a about two inches taller than me, shes still pretty small in comparison to these people.

"Seriously what do they feed these guys? Mutant growth pills?" I said looking around for a higher place that I could stand on to look over the sea of heads.

"I dunno, Vicky." Buffy said quietly, seemingly uncomfortable and clinging to where our elbows were looped looking around at the swarm of people.

"AH HA!" I shouted as I spotted a stone bench that was on the far left side, behind a old willow tree. I started to drag her towards it and tried to ignore all the people trying to hand us a bunch of flyers. Buffy of course, grabbed all the flyers that were handed to her making some kind of a comment about each individual event. When the bible-thumper handed her one saying,

"Have you accepted Jesus Christ as your personal savior", and she replied

"You know I meant too, and then I j-just got really busy", all apolegetically and stuttering. I turned my head with raised eyebrows and said

"Really? You meant too get around to that too eh?", grinng after I finished the sentence. She cracked a smile which I returned, she was starting to get used to the swarm of giants surrounding us.

We got there, unlooped and I climbed up on the bench looking around. As I looked around I spotted a redhead bobbing around talking to the more intense 'cause' poeple handing out flyers. I squinted closer, and immediately recognized that head of hair.

"Buffy! I see Willow doing her hippie thing! Come on, we can make it before she drifts off to another one!" I jumped down and grabbed Buffy's and ran through the crowd shoving people out of my way as I went. Buffy apoligized for each person that exclaimed "Hey!" or "Watch it!", I of course ignored their complaints. They shoulda got out of my way in the first place and then I wouldn't have had to shove them. I was on mission you know.

"WILLOW! WILLOW, WILLOW, WILLOW!" I yelled, trying to get her attention, as I saw her beginning to wave to the flyer person and move on. She stopped and turned around with a confused face, as did everyone else surrounding us. I grinned as her confusion quickly switched over to recognition and she burst into a smile and waved excitedly. She waited for us to get there and I slowed down then let go of Buffy. We fell into step easily and began chatting about UC.

"Isn't this cool? Theres all kinds of stuff going on!" Willow exclaimed excitedly, no doubt talking about all the rallies and cause-doings.

"Yeah, one might even say a little too much stuff." Buffy said pointedly, looking at Willow as she went on.

"Yeaah. I gotta agree with that one." I said dragging out the 'eah' sound, and looking up at the sky while we walked on. The sky was really blue and clear today, the sun felt nice on my exposed shoulders and chest. Thank goodness for tanks.

"I got all my courses. E-except for modern poetry, I had to switch to ethnomusicology." Willow said, sounding excited and looking foreward to her courses. Buffy and I looked at each other with puzzled faces,

"Willow, what the heck is ethnomusicology?" I asked looking back over to Willow for an explaination.

"Oh its um, the study of music in a cool cultural context, I think. Anyways, have you guys met your roommates yet?" She said smiling and shrugging, then getting excited again at the prospect of a roommate.

"Nah." I said shaking my head and looking around at all the little stands and posters.

"No." Buffy said while adjusting her bag strap and exaggerating the 'o' noise.

"Me neither. Well, I hope she's cool." Willow said looking back down at her papers.

"I just hope mine doesn't keep reptiles or bugs as a pet." I said shivering thinking back to snakes and grasshoppers, my two greatest fears in terms of creepies. I would totally take a deranged vamp or demon over one of those things.

"I see you got ticketed too." Said Buffy looking down at Willow's multicoloured papers and flyers.

"Yes. I have heard about five different issues and I'm angry about each and everyone one of them." Willow exclaimed making motions over her rainbow papers. She looked over at Buffy's arms and said,

"What'd you get?"

"Jello shots." Buffy replied looking down at the paper and frowning.

"I didn't get Jello shots! I'll trade ya for a-a take back the night?" Buffy just handed them over smiling at Willow's antics.

"What about you Vicky?" Willow looked over at my arms, which were completely bare of any funny coloured paper.

"I got scot-free. Buffy took the fall for me, when I was on my quest of seeing above these freakishly tall people's heads." I grinned as I said this and snickered at Buffy. She rolled her eyes and me but cracked a small smile none the less.

"Are we heading to anywhere near whitesman hall? I still need to get my I.D card." She asked Willow and looked around for any sign of a whitesman hall.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked confusedly, I didn't remember hearing anyone talk about the location of a I.D card. She shrugged and looked at me then said,

"It was during your quest moment."

"Oooh."

"Oh, I got mine this morning, you should have gone then. The lines are really long now." Willow said in her little way. I groaned at hearing this and then spaced out. She and Buffy were discussing the knowledge energy or something of this place. I was brought out of my daydream at Willows exclaimation,

"Oh its my boyfriend! My on-campus boyfriend." She said excitedly as they kissed.

"Oh no. I forgot to pick mine up, lines pretty long now." Buffy said sarcastically looking over at me and away from the happy couple.

"Me too, we'll try again when the lines are shorter." I said winking. Soon we were off to the libary after Willow and Oz had their little couple moment. I of course continued to stay zoned out after Buffy and Willow began talking about Giles and Xander.

We got the libary and walked in, it was insane. Huge and pretty and had a ornate roof and I think I just fell in love with a room. I heard a woa and a few words from Willow but they just didn't register as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Dude, its like we're in Hogwarts or something." I said in awe. Soon we began to look for our course books in the university's shop, we all split up and eventually found each other again at the end. Willow was looking for her Introduction into Psychology book, I looked around at the shelves and saw it on top of the shelfs.

"AHH, found itt. Its up there though, whose the tallest?" I looked expectantly between Willow and Buffy while pointing up at the books. It definitely was not me.

"I'll get it." She stepped up to the book shelf and looked up, then back at us.

"This store discrimates against short people." I nodded my head in agreement to her statement.

"Oo I think theres a protest for it next week." Willow said excited already for all her rallies, 'Shes such a hippie', I smilied fondly at the thought. Buffy reached up and missed them by a few. She wound up knocking them down onto this guys head, that had been crouched by the bookcase. I popped my hand over my mouth, trying to keep back the giggles.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Buffy apoligizes and he waves her off, while standing up again. 'Holy crap hes tall.' I thought as I looked back up at him at his full height.

"So are you girls taking intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Buffy replied quickly, smiling all dreamy. I nudged her with the corner of a book while Willow looked at her and she snapped out of it.

"I mean the first one." She said slower than before. He began to tell her about the course, how nice. 'Buffy's found new hottiee.' I grinned behind my hand, still trying to keep the giggles at bay.

"Sorry I forgot my manners in all the concussion, I'm Riley." He says with a nod of his head towards us.

"I'm Willow, thats Buffy and her cousin, Victoria." She nods her head towards buffy then at me. I do a little finger wave in return.

"Its nice to meet you guys." Riley responds smiling.

"I'm nice to meet." Buffy says with that smile again, a little snicker pops out from me but I don't think anyone really noticed. Willow begins to ask more questions about the Psychology course as Buffy comes back to earth and I stop myself from laughing. That however doesn't last long as Buffy tries to interject into the conversation again, with

"Yeah, you know 'cause everyone has a brain,". After that another snort comes out from behind my hand, she was just completely won over by his boy next door look.

Riley responds to the comment/snot with a awkward smile and just goes inbetween us to lead Willow towards that "facinating read". As soon as their Buffy looks at me with a 'was I really just that goofy?'. I give her a sympathetic smile, after all we've all had that moment when we lose control of our mouths. Hell sometimes I speak my own thoughts outloud without meaning too, I just blurt them out. I pat her on the shoulder with a shrug and follow behind her as she goes in the same direction as Willow and Riley.

Dinner...

I met up with Buffy later on in the eating area, we got our food and went to sit on a table in the right side of the hall. Willow was out with Oz doing coupley things together. We had both met our new roommate and gotten settled by unpacking everything.

"Sooo? Does she have a closet fetish of any kind?" I ask her, waggling my eyebrows and taking a forkful of my vegetable curry. It was the only thing up there that didn't have some kind of meat in it, and I'm not all that fond of curry in the first was not a good place for a vegetarian I had decided.

"No, shes really nice actually. Kinda too nice but still, she even let me have whatever side of the room I wanted. Her name's Cathy. " She replied then took up a spoonful of her stew.

"Awww, that is nice. Mine actually moved my stuff to the right side, said she couldn't sleep unless she was on the left. I have no idea what her name is and I don't want to know her stupid name." I rolled my eyes as I grumbled and then glared at the food. Buffy cracked a smile at my antics then got a bit quiet.

"I hope moms, okay. She seemed pretty down when we left this morning." She looked at me frowning then back down at her food.

"I'm sure she's fine. It'll just take some time to get used to the changes." I said sympathetically and patted her back.

"You really think so?" She looked at me again still frowning.

"Psh I know so. Auntie Joyce is like superwoman okay? Nothing holds back that woman." I grinned and turned back to my veggies.

"Yeah you're right, I'm just worrying over nothing." She smiled and went back to her food. We continued to discuss random things mixed in with class until it seemed to get empty in the hall. After that we parted ways and went up to our individual rooms.

I drifted off too sleep that night as well. I was getting lucky with this whole insomnia thing. I have to admit, two nights in a row of decent sleep has been absolutely wonderful.


	3. Get over yourself

DISCLAIMER: VICKY'S MINE.

SWEARING IN HERE.

JUMPED UP PAST THE WHOLE CRAZY CATHY 'EAT YOUR SOUL SO I CAN STAY IN COLLEGE' BIT. VICKY IS NOW ROOMING WITH BUFFY AND WILLOW DOESN'T HAVE THE PARTYIER ROOMMATE SO SHES ALL GOOD.

This will probably be a rather slow up take, im not gonna have them dive head first into a romeo and juliet kinda thing. unrealistic, he has been a evil bastard for like all of his undead life.

* * *

I was sitting next to Willow and Buffy watching Oz's band play up on stage, they were pretty good considering the singer was a total flake. They finished out their song and Oz came down to stand by Willow. D'awwe, they were absolutely adorable. Willow nudges me and stares at me expectantly. I look at Buffy for an answer and she has the same face, dammit. I need to stop spacing out in conversations.

"What?" I said with a raised eyebrow and puzzled face.

"Don't you think that if a girl has spent all week with a guy she can look directly at him?" Willow says slowly, like I'm an idiot.

"Yeaah. I think so. As long as she isn't doing the whole 'Imma stare into your soul' look." I say as I look inbetween the three to check for a 'DING DING RIGHT ANSWER.' response.

"See, even Vicky agrees. I bet you could even think all those lusty and wrong thoughts about him." Willow says as she leans closer, as if shes going to tell us a secret. At that point the man himself, Parker I believe, comes up and offers to walk Buffy back to the dorms. She looks at us and both of us as we nod our heads vigorously. After she leaves with him I help Oz's band pack up.

We went backstage, and began grabbing equipment. I grabbed a part of the drum set and the sticks, Willow grabbed Oz's guitar. We walked out the backdoor and went to put things in the van. Oz hands me the keys and I go around the van to the driver side. I open up the door and move to put the keys into the ignition when I wap them off the stearing wheel and they fall into the blackness that is the floorboard. I leaned over and began to search with my hands looking for something spikey. Then I heard Willow gasp, I pop my head back up and look around the seat. All I can see is red ass pants. I walk around the van to figure out who exactly is the wearer of this pants and all I see is this blonde chick with her teeth in Willows neck. Wait a second.

"Holy shit, OZ!" I yelled for Oz, and then picked up the first thing I found on the edge of the van, and slam it as hard as I can into her side.

"That was mean!" The female vamp said all annoyed, ew her face is all vamped out. Willow looks terrified between us as she tries to stop her neck bleeding out by putting her hand over the wound.

"So is trying to suck people dry!" I said just as annoyed, I wield my weapon of choice higher in the air, just in case she decides to run at me.

"Get back!" Oz said as he jumped infront of Willow and I. Well thank god Oz finally arrived, and goodie hes brought a cross. The female vamp backs up,

"I'm gonna tell my boyfriend that you were mean to me! And hes gonna beat you guys up!" She yells in her irritating squeaky voice.

"OOOO. I'm soooo scared." I yelled back at her while glaring. She turns and runs into the dark finally. Oz turns around to Willow making sure she's okay then looks at me and at my hands in the air.

"Really? You grabbed my guitar to hit her with?" He asks with a raised eyebrow eyeing my hands again. I finally look up and see that in fact, I have grabbed Oz's guiter case to hit the squeaky bitch with.

"Oh um. Yeah, sorry about that." I hand it to him and rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Sooo, I figure we might wanna go tell Buffy?" I roll my eyes as I watch him stroke the guitar case while putting it back in the van. Geez, boys and their toys.

"Definitely. Lets roll." He goes around to the driver's side, finds the keys and off we go.

**At the Dorms...**

"So it was Harmony? And shes all vamped out now?" Buffy asks as we sit on my bed with the first aid kit spread out over the covers. I snorted at the idea of her name meaning something pretty while her voice sounded like nails on a freaking chalkboard. They all looked at me strangely and I shrugged.

"What? Her name sounds pretty, but her voice sounds like a dying cat. Just seeing the irony is all." I say quietly and look away at the end.

"Annyways back on track. Will?" Buffy looks back towards Willow for the continuation of the story.

"Yeah I guess so. She even warned us that her boyfriend was going to come and beat us all up." Willow says annoyed, and still has her hand over the neon bandaid that was just put on her neck.

"Must be a really tolerant guy." Buffy says as she looks away, thinking.

"I'll say. I'd wind up trying to suffocate her with a sock. Couldn't stand hearing that voice 24-7." I said then leaned back on the edge of my bed thinking about the poor guy that choose Harmony as a partner. Maybe the sex was just mindblowing. It has to be that, no way any sane guy could stand that noise all day long.

We got Willow and Oz off and eventually got ready for bed. Sleep didn't come this time and I listiened to the sound outside untill the next morning.

* * *

I went through the motions of school or college, excited for tonight. First party! Which was surprising because we did get that jello shot flyer. However when we got back to the dorms, Buffy got ready as soon as possible. She was really excited about this Parker guy. I interrogated her about the walk home, and she told me all about Parker's troubled past. His father dying, and living for today and so on. He sounded a bit odd, kinda needy but whatever its her thing. I laid on the bed as Buffy got all psyched up, putting on make up and wearing that black shirt with the string back. She kept telling me all about him and how sweet he was as I counted the cracks in the ceiling paint and held my abdomen.

"Are you even listiening to me?" Buffy asked, shes turned around looking at me in the full length mirror with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah totally. Parker spits out puppys and candy, because hes just that sweet." I said sarcastically while propping myself up on my elbows and then grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and comes to sit on the bed.

"Do you think I should do this? Am I moving too fast?" She laid back next to me and looked at me with a furrowed brows.

"Yeah totally, no worries. You've known him for like a week already, and if he tries anything you have that hardcore slayer skill." I gave her a smile and dismissed the idea with my hand.

"Would you come with me to the party? Pleaseeeee, just to check it out and see if its okay!" She suddenly turned to me and gave me the puppy face.

"Awwww, ok-no! Thats not gonna work this time Buffy!" I hmphed and turned my back on her face. I felt her hands on my shoulders and then she twisted me back around to face her. So I put my hands over my eyes.

"No Buffy! Go be a big girl and go by yourself. I have insane cramps, okay?" I kept my hands over my eyes until she moved them back down and continued with her puppy face. She knew about my cramps and how bad they got. It was either intense pain for the first few days, or I was a emotional rollercoaster ride and dragged anyone possible down with me.

"Pweaseeeeee Vicky? I promise it'll be a quick thing, just to check if hes there! Then you can go back and revel in your pains." She ramped up the puppy face with that statment and I cracked finally.

"Fine! Okay I'll go! Jesus." I replied exasperated and got up to go check my closet for party clothes. I could just feel her evil grinning behind me. I flipped through the clothes and settled on a tank that had a oval cut out of the back. I'd have to pair it with a neon bra and jeans. I changed and by the time I finished my make up, it was time to go to this hell hole.

Buffy was jumping excitedly ahead of me, as I dragged my feet groaning at every love filled statment she filpped out about Parker. I could feel the bass pumping from the sidewalk as we began to walk up the stairs and it hurt my poor ears. She spotted Parker as soon as we walked in and bounded off after him, great. Might as well get something to drink, I guess. I meandered my way towards the bar and accidentally bumped into this pale bleached blonde guy wearing a leather duster. He was actually pretty cute, in a totally punky kinda way? Hmmm.

"Oi! Watch it!" He shouted annoyed, in some form of british accent. He had spun around, and was glaring at me.

"Jesus I just bumped into you. Get over it." I bit out. I take it back hes ugly as hell, and I hate his face and hes starting to piss me off.

"Yeah, _you_ bumped into _me_. I was minding my own damn business until you had to go and bloody fall into me." His death glare began to relax into a arrogant smirk, like he owned the whole damn world. The little shit.

"Oh, get over yourself. While you're at it, you might want to get a new wardrobe too. Billy Idol is gonna want his clothes back soon, mm?" I crossed my arms and allowed a smirk to appear on my face paired with raised eyebrows, as his smirk turned into a glare again.

"Oi, he stole that look from me yeah? The sod. I bloody well came up with it first." He tried to defend his aged clothes. Yeah right, like this guy was old enough to wear these things when Billy Idol was a teenager. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and it was in fact just 1998.

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say, creeper." I replied, obviously not believing him while looking disinterestedly at my nails. I needed a manicure, or just some nail polish. Yup nail polish it is. This was actually kinda fun, I looked back up and him and I noticed his glare had softened into a small smile. He was having fun too I guess.

"Say luv, whats your name?" He leaned in and I looked up at him. WOW, another freaking giant. Curse my shortness. He has that damn smirk again, god I hate arrogant guys.

"Oh its um, go away." I say and turn to walk away towards the bar again. I've gotten about a step away when I feel a cold, large hand wrap around my elbow and tug me back.

"Let. Go." I turned to him and try to rip my elbow out of his grasp. It does absolutely nothing, no matter how hard I try. Its like he doesn't even feel me pulling away or something, I've gotten goosebumps now. Theres something off about him.

"I'm Spike." He still had that smirk and I glared daggers at him, still trying to pull my arm back to me.

"What kind of name is Spike? And will you just let gooo?" I elogated the 'o' and gave up trying to pull my arm back. Its forever locked in his grasp, I really need to work out my upper body strength. First thing I'm doing when I get back to the dorms is like 50 push-ups. Okay that was a little over-achieving. Maybe like 20 or 10, yeah 10. He looks amused as hell.

"Vicky? Whats going on?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Buffy and her boytoy walking up. She looks worried, I relax my face into neutral mode again and motion to my elbow.

"I'm trying to take my arm back." I said and stepped out of the way, motioning to Spike. Her worried face switched to recognition, then to stone.

"Spike? You wanna unhand her? Buffy says with raised eyebrows and crosses her arms.

"Spike? You know him?" I said however, I was infact ignored.

"Summers? You know Summers?" He looked at me quizzically and abruptly let go of me.

"I'm related to her." I said and yet again I was ignored.

"Shes my cousin, Spike." She took a step closer looking rather menacing.

"Ah new guy I see. I like 'im, looks ah...whats the word? Vulnerable." Hes smirking again, staring at the hand that Parker's put out towards him. Great just ignore me everybody.

"So why were you harassing my cousin again?" She has the look of imminent death on her face again.

"We just chatted Buffy." I spouted quickly, she looks ready to stake him or something. I was ignored again. I became exasperated and crossed my arms over my chest, I didn't even want to come here. At this point another blonde bimbo pops up and lays her head on Spike's shoulder. She looks suspiciously like that blonde vamp. I squinted at her,

"And Harmony, how'd you two meet?" Buffy begings to grin. She looks witheringly at the blonde. So she was that blonde vampire, I guess Spike is the really tolerant boyfriend then.

"Well funny story actually..." He glances down and suddenly bolts pushing Harmony off and me into Buffy.

"Urgh!" She takes off after him, after regaining her balance. I ofcourse took a little longer to regain what little balance I had in the first place, Harmony and I looked at each other. A second passed and I reacted first by shoving her onto her ass, I heard a indignant shriek as took off after both of them.

I found Buffy outside, looking around. I'm pretty sure that the two vamps are long gone by now. I suppose Buffy is too, since she just calls up Giles to tell him something about the Gem of amara. I went back to the dorms alone of course, and the rest of that week went by pretty fast, however I couldn't sleep that night and wound up walking around the woods some. What a bad idea that was.


	4. I AM A NON-VOLUNTARY LAB RAT, OKAY?

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN VICKY/HER FAMILY.

THIS IS INSPIRED BETWEEN THE INITATIVE AND MY MIND.

* * *

I was wearing a oversized fleece, with sweats and some tennis shoes, my dormrooom key was safely pocketed in my fleece. The woods were always peaceful at night and it gave me time to think about everything that had happened. Buffy seemed pretty confused over the whole Gem of Amara spiel. I guess the two had history together, her and spike. Didn't seem like very pleasant history to me. Although it would make sense he is a vampir-

I was cut out of my deep thoughts and tripped over a stray root, I groaned and looked up. I saw a pair of black boots and some crouched green cargo pants. I followed those up to large arms carrying some kind of gun and skimask paired with some kind of goggles. I let out a slight shriek and jumped backwards onto the forest floor. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop the screaming that was threatening to explode and tried to stand up. Next thing I knew I felt hands under my arms gripping me and pulling me up. I panicked and on instinct I raked my tennis shoe down their shin and ran when I felt the hands disappear.

"Back to the dorms, back to the dorms. Yeah, good plan. Public area, I'll scream bloody murder. Shit which way was the dorms?" I whispered to myself, trying to calm down and find a direction to run in. I'm pretty sure I pissed 'em off a good deal now. Freaking creepers carrying guns, what the hell are they hunting? Elephants? Large agressive mountain lions, I'm sure those exist here

I kept running and looked behind me, no sign of them, good. I heard someone say something about a "Big Bad", and tried to put on the breaks but it was too late. I was to close and had built up too much momentum, I just ran smack into them. There was the sensation of hitting a wall that gave way and then the sensation of being airborne for a short second. The next feeling was grass I was sure of it. I jumped up and got into the defensive position I learned from Buffys training sessions, looking around wildly at whatever I smacked into. We were in the university courtyard, the dorm wasn't that far away. I saw a pair of legs flipped over each other and a leather duster over their head with their arms splayed around, wait leather duster... SPIKE! Is he a threat, I can't remember. I hear some cussing and groaning.

"Spike?" I said hesitantly, trying to peer around or under the jacket.

"What the buggerin' hell was that?" He sounded muffled and a little winded. I saw the legs flip back over and the leather duster was flipped back over his head again and some more cussing as he stood up.

"That was me, sorry. I was running and couldn't slow down.." I said apologetically, slowly easing out of the defensive position but keeping a watchful eye on him.

"What the bleedin hell were you runnin' from?" He was glaring at me and wiping off his pants, his hair was also sticking up in odd places. I think I saw a leaf in there

"Camo creepers, with huge guns and boots and omigod it was scary, they grabbed me and-" I had to stop to take a much needed breath before I continued my ramble.

"-they wore googles, like why would you wear goggles at night? Its freaking dark out, omigod what if they use them to see in the dark? They probably use them to see in the dark, are they even human? Do you think they're human spike?" I stopped my ramble short to ask him that question. I had my wide-eyed crazy look going on and he was watching me with a raised eyebrow, smirking amusedly.

"Luv, you might want to calm down. Your face is turning blue." He took a step foreward, motioning to my face. I was about to continue my ramble when I saw the bushes rustling and I froze. They caught up, dammit. I reached foreward and grabbed his hand, I looked about for any motions of a gun popping out of the bushes as turned to begin running again. I felt the adrenaline pumping as I yanked Spike forward with me.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed in his stupid poncy london accent. I ignored it and continued pulling him breaking into a run.

"Come on! We're getting out of here. Its not safe, they're here." I offered as an explaination, I found the right pathway and looked forewards for any sign of stevenson hall.

"What do you mean its not safe? 'Nd where are we going?" He questioned sounding incredibly confused. He had finally started running behind me, and I continued to look around at the trees surrounding the area.

"The creepers with huge freaking guns, and if you see a sign for Stevenson Hall anywhere tell me." I shouted behind me, I couldn't tell if there was the sound of more than two pairs of feet hitting the ground. The adrenaline was dying down, we had to get somewhere soon.

"There!" He pointed to a arrow with "Stevenson Hall" over it, and began to run in that direction. He was suddenly the faster runner and I fell behind him, being pulled by our joint hands. I saw the door ahead in the distance, and raised my hand to pump it up in the air; when I heard the sound of a gun being fired behind us. It was like a tiny pin had hit me in the back with the force of a moving train. It knocked me into Spike with its force, and I saw black spots dancing in my eyes. I heard it being fired again and attempted to speak.

"Spike, watc-" I started but then my legs began to lose feeling as I felt the second dart hit me. My legs fell out from under me and I saw the ground moving at me. Our hands weren't connected anymore as I hit the ground and the dancing dots grew larger and larger. I tried to drag myself forwards but my arms stopped working and I fell to the ground. The last image I see is of Spike's knees hitting the ground as the blackness swallows me whole.

* * *

The air smelled like antiseptic, and was rather stale. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the glaring flurescent lighting. I blinked twice and looked around, I was in a small 4x4 white walled cell looking thing. Aw shite. Buffy's going to be pissed as hell when I turn up. If I turn up.. I sit up, first thing I notice is that my back feels bruised. There was a clear glass wall that I could try to look through, good plan. I stand up and hesitantly shuffle my way to it, they hadn't changed me out of my comfy clothes. That would have sucked, and been really awkward to know someone was touch me while I was unconcious.

I got to the glass and reached out to touch it with my hand, my finger poked it and I got a jolt of electricity up my arm.

"AH! OWW! WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped back from the glass and waved my hand around, trying to get rid of the shocky feeling. As soon as it was gone I began to pace back and forth, the feeling of panic was rising up in my chest.

"Vic? Is that you?" I heard a voice coming from the wall, what the fuck. I went over to the wall and poked it, didn't want my face to be electrocuted too. It was safe, I pressed my ear against it.

"Depends whose asking." I furrowed my brow, what if that was just a trick to freak me out. I was pretty sure this had something to do with the creepers in the woods. I should have stayed in bed god dammit, now who knows how much time has passed! It could have been days! Omigod what if they faked my death too?

"Its Spike, Vic." Spike? Whose Spike? He sounds really pissed off. Okay, okay, think Vicky. I took a deep breath trying to push away the panicky feeling and paced while searching my brain for memories. AH! Spike the vampire, the one that was grabby at the party.

"Oh hi, so umm. Know anything about whats going on?" I tried to piece words together as I leaned my ear back to the wall and waited for a response.

"Lab facility, funded by your sodding darling cousin." I leaned back away from the wall, he got louder and more pissed off as he went on.

"Why would Buffy trap me in here too then? And how would she get a hold of a freaking lab? That makes no sense." I yelled back into the wall, like seriously did he not think anything through? I heard some more unintelligable yelling and kicking after I said it though. Suddenly I heard some beeping and backed myself into a corner.

"Spike! The ceilings beeping at me!" I shouted at the wall, my voice was becoming higher pitched as the sentence went on. I was getting more and more scared, I'm not cut out for breaking out of nutty labs. A square opened up and something fell in, the square closed again.

"Don't drink it, its drugged." I heard from his side, and then a series of what sounded like him hitting the wall and yelling. I hesitantly walked up to it and looked down. It was a bag of blood, ew.

"Ew. Wasn't in the mood for blood today anyways." I nudged it with my shoe and waited for something to happen.

"We need to get out Spike. Buffy's not behind this, promise." I yelled again, hoping he could hear me when I wasn't pressed up to the wall. It was a little while as the yelling died down and the sound of things hitting the wall also disappeared.

Some time passed and my stomach began to growl, I was hungry but all they seemed to give me was that damn bag of blood. I saw movement outside of my glass prison and crawled over to the glass, being careful to not touch it. There were two doctors with a stretcher, and they had stopped at the room right next to mine. I watched on cautiously as they went in the room and brought Spike out, oh no. He drank it I guess, I frowned as they dropped him on the stretcher. I saw his hand twitch, he wasn't unconcious then.

Suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed the first guys throat, Spike threw him back and jumped up off the bed. We made eyecontact for a second, he winked at me and then dodged the asian guy's needle. He threw the asian guy over the bed and a fight ensued. I lost site of them as they went around the corner, it looked like the asian guy was winning. A few seconds later they popped up again as Spike shoved the asian at the first guy, who ended up shooting his colleague with what ever was in that needle. The asian passed out, and spike flipped over the first guy knocking him out. The alarm was blaring, over and over, it was the only thing I could hear anymore.

He disappeared from my view again for a few seconds, and the fear that he had left me here made its way into my mind. I was going to pass out from lack of food and be experimented on for the rest of my life! I'd be a nonvoluntary lab rat! I can't believe that sonovabitch freaking left me here! The glass door slid open and I jumped up as Spikes vamped out face appeared. Nevermind, hes not that bad.

"GET UP AND COME ON VIC!" He yelled as he pulled me out of my shocked state by the arm and towards a closing exit with another vamped out guy. The first guy rolled under, Spike went second and I tried to slide under all the way but my shoes had become untied and the lace was stuck underneath it. I was trying to pull my shoelace out from under it but it was dreadfully stuck.

"VIC, TAKE OFF THE DAMN SHOE." He was yelling still sounding incredibly panicked and was trying to yank me forwards but my foot was just stuck.

"OKAY I'M GOOD." I kicked off that shoe with my other one and was pulled into another room where the doors were just begining to close, except one which opened to reveal several more camo creeper with their damn googles. Spike pulled me back, and shoved the other guy forward with a kick of his boot. All I could hear was the alarm still blaring in my ears, as I found another door that hadn't been completely closed yet. ESCAPE!

"THIS WAY!" I yelled as loud as I could just in case he couldn't still hear me with his vampire hearing, and ran towards the door before the metal sheet covered it. I slid under again, I could feel the burns on my stomach and legs but I was too rushed to really notice it. Spike rolled in after me, and we ran towards the door at the end of the hallway. We burst into the outside world finally and I felt the cool night air hit my face. I didn't stop running though, I was too scared and adrenaline filled to do so.


	5. The Indians are coming! The Indians ar-

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN VICKY/ HER FAMILY.

THIS IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE EPISODE PANGS AND THE INITATIVE.

* * *

I had lost track of Spike while running, but I was sure I had found the dorms when daylight broke across the forest. The adrenaline rush had slowed down considerably and I was feeling my muscles aching and the burns on my stomach/legs were coming into play as was any form of injury. I saw a clearing and a few buildings which I limped towards, no one was up and about yet. Good. Less questions for me, and weird stares. I'm sure I looked like I was dragged through hell and back, ironic considering this was the hell mouth.

I hopped up the stairs and went to room 214, god I was hungry and thirsty. The door was locked so I searched my clothes for the key, no key. Must have lost it when I was running from creepers, or when I tumbled into Spike. Limitless possibilities, I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Nothing. I knocked on it again and waited. Still nothing, not even some movement. I guess she was still out? What to do now? I looked down at my outfit and felt my hair. I was covered in grass stains, mudstains and I even pulled out some leaves from my hair, grrrr. Must go to Giles's place now. Off I tromped. It was sometime in November and rather chilly.

I finally made it to his front door, the sun had found its place in the sky and I could hear people talking inside. I knocked, and waited. The people stopped talking inside and the door opened to Buffy holding a bowl of something and red/teary eyes.

"Uh hi." I said awkwardly with a little finger wave, as she stared at me. Her face was turned slightly red and I was pretty sure I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"VICTORIA NEILY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK, NO CALLS, NO MESSAGES, NOT EVEN A DAMN NOTE AND NOW YOU JUST TURN UP ON THE DOOR STEP ALL "OH HI BUFFY"." She let out a sound of massive frustration and anger hugging me in a death hug, I think these just run in the Summers family. The rest of the gang minus Xander and his girlfriend were peering around the half open door, they looked tired but were smiling now.

"Buffy..Can't...breath." I gasped out as she just squeezed me a little tighter. I could feel my rips beginning to pop. I looked over to Giles, Willow, or even Oz for some sort of help, where I wouldn't die from lack of oxygen.

"Buffy, she looks really worn out. Maybe we should give her some space and she can explain what happened for the past two days?" Willow stepped up to the plate first and tapped Buffy on the shoulder as she said it.

"She does look quite haggard Buffy." Giles snapped out of it and said something as well, while taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. I glared at him, why doesn't he try to make it through a secret lab and a forest and still look fresh as a freaking daisy. Buffy let go of me and led me inside. I first realized that everything smelled of food, like turkey and something sweet? I looked around, the kitchen was a mess. Xanders head had popped from the couch, he look incredibly ill. I plopped down on the chair next to Giles's desk and began my story.

* * *

...and thats when I came here!" I finished my story while munching happily on some cereal that Giles had gotten me when my stomach growled for the fourth time. They were all staring at me, minus Anya who was pressing a rag to Xander's foreheard.

"Soo you're telling me that Spike, the vampire, Harmony's boyfriend, the slayer of slayers, helped you escape?" Buffy said sarcastically, she was in the kitchen putting rolls into a pan. I nodded.

"It does seem rather suspicious of him to do so. You're sure he didn't try to do anything else?" Giles was looking at me from leaning on the walling with a furrowed brow. I nodded my head again, the only sounds from me were of crunching.

"Did the camo creepers look something like this?" Willow held up a drawing of my creeper dudes.

"Yeah, almost exactly like that." I frowned at the picture and looked closer at it. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up, well tried to run my hand through it. There were multiple knots, and tangles.

"Giles can I burrow your shower? Pleaseeee?" I begged him with a puppy dog face. He woke up from thinking and cracked instantly.

"Oh um of course. Right down that hall first door on the right." He motioned with his hands and stood up looking into a book.

"Thanks!" I jumped up put my bowl in the kitchen and bounded down the hall.

The shower was wonderful and my hair was nice and tangle free, it was also kind of soaking wet but thats okay. I had to find some kind of clothes so I padded into the hall the kitchen and poked my head around the corner, my towel-bod was covered by the wall.

"Buffy? Do you have something I can burrow? Like training clothes or anything?" I looked in the kitchen and she glanced up from her food concoctions, I guess thanks giving was really close by. I was startled by a low whistle before she replied.

"If I had known you'd dress like this here, I'd have come 'ere first." This came from a low, british voice. It was playful and 'suave'. I jumped and spun around, it wasn't Giles.

"What the fuck?" I clapped a hand over my mouth as soon as it came out and glanced at the rest of the room for any reaction. I got nothing, they were all glaring behind me. I turned around and saw Spike smirking and tied to a chair? Why was he here and in a chair? He looks really ill too. Suddenly there was a fork in Spikes left shoulder and that smirk disappeared into pain.

"Don't even look at her." Buffy was pissed, yet said this calmly from behind me.

"Bloody hell woman!" He jumped when the fork made contact and imbedded into his skin, swearing at Buffy behind me. I inched my back from the main hallway and ran to the bathroom again. A few minutes later I heard a few knocks and a muffled Buffy.

"Can I come in? I come with gifts of clean clothes." I opened the door and in came Buffy. She handed me a pile of clothes, I think they were her extra slay-training clothes. She sat down on the toilet lid and I looked at her with a raised brow.

"Whats up Buff?" I tilted my head at her behavior, she seemed down.

"Alots happened in the past two days, you know? And I was just so worried about you. You disappeared without a trace. I was about to call your parents and mom to tell them you were lost. " She looked really worn down, which made me feel terrible.

"Awwee, well I'm okay now and I know not to go gallivanting about the forest anymore." I said apolegetically, frowning. I felt really bad, my disapperance had taken a toll on all of them. I can't even imagine the effect it would have had on auntie Joyce or my parents.

"By the way, why is Spike here?" I asked completely puzzled.

"Oh apparently hes been "neuterered" can't kill or harm anyone now. So hes come here for protection, he says he knows something more about the initative." She responded rolling her eyes, as if she really didn't think he was worth the protection.

"Ah well then...What happened with Parker? Where is he at?" I tried to bring some light in, but then she looked down. Like she was about to burst into tears.

"Parker, he um. He decieded he didn't really want to do anything else with me." She looked down as she mumbled this, her voice was crackly.

"Aww sweetie. He isn't worth any of your tears, hes a jerk! A highly undeserving jerk." I wanted to hug her but I was in clad in a towel, not the best idea. So I settled for patting her on the shoulder and handing her a tissue. I was unsure of what else to do but she stood up, sniffled and smiled at me.

"I'm really glad you're back Vicky. Can you not ever do that again?" Her teary smile turned into a mock-glare, which I grinned at and nodded. She smiled back and went out of the door. I got dressed and stood at the door for some time, I was kinda embarassed with what Spike had said and Buffy's training clothes weren't really made to cover me all up. I didn't know what was up with him. I took a deep breath and decided to count to three.

"Alright on the count of three, 1...2...3" and I opened the door and stepped outside. I wandered into the kitchen, ignoring Spike in the corner of the room. I didn't want to see his expression, if he even had one.

"You need any help Buff?" I stood in the middle of the kitchen and watched her jump from pan to pan.

"No I'm okay. Just mixing up the cranberries, you could go help reasearch." She said, but then walked up to me and leaned over. I furrowed my brow at this.

"Keep Willow and Giles from fighting about how to get rid of the spirit. They aren't agreeing." Buffy whispered conspiratorially. I nodded, understanding now. I turned around and went to the living room, I caught site of Spike glaring at the humans reasearching whatever was happening. I thumped his shoulder and shook my head at his expression. He just rolled his eyes and began glaring at the ceiling. Good enough.

"So whats up? By the way Xander, you look like shit." I patted him on the leg as I said this then sat on the corner of the couch.

"We've released a vengenace spirit of some sort. He was apart of the indians living in this area before the colonial era. Hes been killing off people, I wonder if there is some pattern.." Giles replied thinking.

"Yeah before we killed off everyone he ever loved." Willow was grumbling while Oz rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe authority figures?" I spouted out something that made some kind of sense in my mind.

"That would make sense, hes killed father Gabriel, the curator of the cultural center. But who else fits that?" Giles was on a role. YAY, my comment made sense this time.

"The dean! I mean hes the..the king of us! H-he was at the ceremony." Buffy jumped into the conversation from the kitchen and looked down at Xander. He really did look like he was about to keel over.

"Will is there anything in those books about how to stop a native american spirit guy?" Buffy came out from the kitchen and went over to Willow expecting some kind of answer.

"Some nice, non-judgemental way to..ya know.. kill 'im?" Buffy tried to dress up the answer in a way that would not set Willow off but I'm not sure it did much.

"I'm not gonna help you kill him! I'm not on board." Willow immediately protested and picked up her books as she stood, bringing Oz with her.

"Will what choice to we have?" Buffy was trying to reason with her, but we all knew what happened when Will went hippie.

"Buffy this isn't a western, we'r-we're not at fort Giles with the Calvalry coming to save us. Its one lonely guy, a depressed warrior guy whose just trying ta-" Willow tried to call Buffy off of it and even threw Giles under the bus. I patted his arm sympathetically.

"Kill alot of people?" Buffy cut Willow off, getting a little frustrated.

"Well, I didn't say it was right." Willow backtracked, still hanging on though.

"Will you know how bad I feel about this, kay? Its eating me up. A quarter cup of brandy and let it simmer. " Buffy calmed herself and continued on with her debate, only stopping to tell Anya the measurements of brandy for whatever she was making.

"But even though its hard, we have to end this. Yes hes been wronged, and I personally would be ready to apoligize but I-" Buffy jumped back on the 'kill 'em' band wagon, but was cut off by Spike.

"Oh someone put a stake in me." Spike rolled his eyes, sounding tortured by being here.

"Well you've got a lot of volunteers in here." Xander jumped in now, in response to spike's statment.

"I just can't take all this mambi-pambi boo-hooing about the bloody indians." He finished his sentence and looked away still annoyed by everything.

"Uh the prefered term is native americans-" Buffy crossed her arms and Willow told Spike off for his incorrect terminology.

"You won. Alright? Ya came in and you killed them and you took their land. Thats what conquering nations do, thats what Ceaser did and hes not going around saying 'I came, I conquered, I felt really bad around it.' The history of the world is not about making friends, you had better weapons and you massacared them, end of story." Spike rolled his eyes and looked away again, looking more annoyed.

"Well I think the spaniards actually did alot of- not that I don't like spaniards." Buffy was still trying to defend herself against both Willow and Spike now.

"Listien to you, how are you gonna fight anyone with that attitude?" He was sighing now glaring.

"We don't want to fight anyone!" Willow exclaimed at Spike.

"I just wanted to have thanks giving." Buffy said quietly while wringing her hands.

"Yeah, good luck." Spike did a breathy, laugh then replied sarcastically looking around the room.

"Well if we could talk to 'em." Willow's soft voice came out again as she tried to defend her point again.

"You exterminated his race. What could you possibly say that would make him feel better? Its kill or be killed here, take your bloody pick." Spike wound up giveing them an ultimatium, while leaning foreward in exasperation.

"Maybe its the Syphilis talking, but some of that made sense." Xander said, wait a second Syphilis? I jumped off the couch and back up to behind the couch, near Giles desk.

"I made a lot of this words earlier, but no its fine. No one listiens to me." Giles mumbled while dismissing them with his glass, I patted his arm again. Poor guy was getting hit left and right.

"Some one still has to go warn the dean."

"I'll go, I need the air." Willow looks miffed and puts down her books while heading for the door.

"Me too" Anya went in the same direction as Willow had gone.

"I'll go with them." Xander began to shuffle on the couch, trying to raise himself up.

"You sure you're up to it?" Buffy questioned him, he did look terrible.

"Oh, leave that one. He looks like hes ready to drop any minute, 'nd I think I can eat someone if hes already dead." Spike was sitting up in his seat now, looking over at Xander who had frozen on the couch in anticiaption. I glared at Spike and thumped him on the shoulder again, he turned to me glaring.

"I'm up to it." Xander said as he continued to get up, smiling a thin smile. He got up and went out the door too. I grabbed a spare book and began to look for answers on what would kill an angry native american spirit. Some time passed, we had moved Spike over to the desk, where I was for better keeping and he had gone silent. I looked back at the quiet vampire and spotted him staring at the ground. He didn't look very well either.

"Hey..when do I get fed?" Spike had picked his head up and was now looking at me for an answer. I shrugged and pointed towards Buffy.

"Later." Buffy was up and setting the table for Thanks giving.

"You know what happens to vampires who don't get to feed?" He looked back down at the ground, sounding a little annoyed. I tilted my head and waiting for an answer.

"I always wonderered that actually." Giles glanced up from his book, ever the curious one.

"Giles, plates?" Buffy interjected, already in the kitchen going through the cabinets.

"Living skeletons, mate. Like famine pictures, from those dusty countries." Spike picked his head up again and was looking at Giles as he got plates for Buffy.

"You mean Africa?" I asked him sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He turned his head to look at me, beginning to grin to himself.

"Only not half as funny." He nodded as lost his grin and continued to stare at the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"You can have gravy. That has blood in it right?" Buffy was screwing with him as she laid out the silverware, and he was not appreciating the humor.

"Do you know what else has blood in it?...Blood." He retorted, before looking at the ground again.

"Do I have to gag you? 'Cause I'm not going to listien to you whine, all the way through my dinner. Its going to be a nice, quiet, civilised-" She started off sounding incredibly annoyed and was slaming the forks down on to the table, when she was cut off by an arrow going through the table decorations. I tried to look up the stairs but couldn't see past the railing.

"You! L-listien maybe I wasn't clear before about how terrible we all feel. 'Cause we're trying to help-" Buffy was staring up the stairs talking to who ever shot that arrow, while spike was trying to turn around in his chair through jumping.

"It isn't working." Giles reached for Buffy and brought her over, closer to the kitchen. I jumped when I heard the window break behind me, in the living room.

"GET DOWN!" Giles shouted and I sat shocked for a second, as they jumped behind the couch and an arrow imbedded itself in the wood.

"What about me? You going ta' leave me like this?!" Spike was shouting, sounding panicked looking at me for some sort of answer. I reached over to pull his chair down backwards, but dropped to the floor when I saw another arrow flying towards me in the corner of my eye. It stuck into the white wall behind me.

A few more arrows come flying towards me and I crawled into the little open part underneath the desk. It was safer in here. I looked out after I heard a lack of arrows and reached out to pull spike down again, when an arrow was shot into his chest. He looked away from me and down at it.

"HEY. Watch the heart." He looked back up to the shooter, I heard some more arrows flying over head and I crawled away from him towards the couch where I knew Buffy and Giles were crouched. We sat with our backs to the book case, and looked at each other as the arrows continued to fly. A few of them got Spike but they contiued to miss his heart. Suddenly the phone rang and Giles reached up to answer it.

"Hello? Um y-yes, we're well aware of that. Under siege now, thank you!" He hung up afterwards as Buffy and I stared at him for some sort of direction.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"Um, someone. We need a plan." Giles began to crawl over Buffy and I as we looked at eachother confused.

"Yes. Lets talk about it some more." Spike threw in his two cents looking annoyedly at us from the desk.

"Wheres you weapons chest? And Vicky just stay out of the firing line okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder as she crawled past me. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Wher-over there." Giles motioned with his head to a big brown box on the other side of the room. Buffy began to crawl towards it. I looked around the room somemore, trying to keep my heart beat in check. Nothing ever goes according to plan here does it?

"AH!" I spun my head around as I heard Buffy yelp and looked at her. She pulled back and had an arrow sticking out of her arm. We began to inspect it, for a way to pull it out. I had some kind of medical history from being an experimental kid, who had a facination with her parent's workplace. I could disinfect a wound, pull something out (if its close to the surface), and stich it up, but that was limit of my expertise. I had no idea how to get an arrow out of my cousin's arm, I guess I could just pull it?

"Remember that conquering nation thing? Forget it, apoligize." Spike was still jumping around in his chair trying to avoid any arrows to the heart.

"Shut up, Spike." Buffy wasn't in the mood for him as we tried to pull out the arrow. Giles grabbed a napkin as I held her wrist pulling the opposite direction that she was pulling in.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Sorry! Sorry 'bout that chief." Spike was yelling up the stairs, trying to get out of it. He was such a kiss-ass. I glared at him and pressed the napkin into Buffy's wound while Buffy and Giles made plans. I reached over and dragged the weapons chest towards, then opened it and crawled back around Buffy and Giles while they got weapons.

"1...2..3" Buffy and Giles jumped up and both shot in opposite directions. I didn't hear anything so I don't think they've really hit their marks.

All of a sudden, I heard more windows breaking and a guy tumbled through the one on the stairs. We made eye contact as he jumped down them and I reacted on pure adrenaline fueld instinct by jutting my foot out and swinging it to knock him over. He does fall over and Buffy takes over for me from there. I hear another two windows break and look over to see Giles knock one down but is rammed into the wall by the other. I crawled back over to the weapons chest and begin to search through it for something, I found a silver knife. It was short but it would do. I jumped up and ran over to Giles, trying to dodge arrows as I go.

The indian's got Giles up on the wall by the neck and I just begin slash randomly at his back. He drops Giles and swings at me with his knife. I just miss the first one swing but I'm hit by the second, he runs at me and we fall to the ground. Hes sitting on top of me and I'm trying to hold his hand high up and away from my person. I could feel the knife getting closer and closer to be just as hes lifted off of me and thrown by Giles who offers me his hand, I take it get up.

Giles continues on with the indian as I try to fight off another. He swings at me and I block it, countering with a knife to the stomach. He knocks me back and I stumble over books on the floor, and reach behind me as I land for something to throw at him. I continue to move backwards, kicking whenever he got to close, until I felt a boot.

"OW. Bloody hell. Get up, theres letter opener on the desk." The boot jumped and I felt the vibrations through the chair as Spike spoke. I looked over to the desk and back at the approaching indian. I kicked at him once more then made a mad-dash for the sharp object, I got one foot on the floor and as I lift up the other one it was grabbed and pulled back. I landed on my front with a groan. I tried to flip over, and really only made it half way however the door bursted open near us and his attention went to that for a second which gave me enough time to kick at the knife in his hand. I knocked it out of his hand and scrambled to my feet as he let go of my foot to go after it. I ran back over to the weapons chest, and grabbed the first thing I laid my hand on, it was a stake.

I turned around to see an indian standing on top of the couch leaning over to where Buffy was fighting. I rammed my shoulder into the couch and he lost his balance, at the same time something hit him in the chest and he fell backwards. I didn't spend much thought on who threw it. I looked in front of me as their leader froze and then morphed into a bear? I froze at the sight of it, racking my mind for something that could freely change into a bear.

"A BEAR. YOU MADE A BEAR." Spike was yelling at Buffy looking inbetween her and the bear.

"I didn't mean too." Buffy was frowning at the bear.

"UNDO IT, UNDO IT." Spike had lost any meaning of sense and was now trying to slide backwards, he lost his balances and fell backwards instead.

The bear swung at Buffy which made me snapped out of my frozen state and into action. I drove the stake into its back and it turned. It growled and swung at me, I was too late in dodging it and its paw threw me across the table. I could feel the silverware, and the plates on my bruised back. My head was throbbing and the room seemed to spin a little bit as I tried to roll myself of the table. I could see something flying over me and I was pretty sure I heard Xander behind me. I sat up on the table in time to see Buffy stab it, and the man-bear turned back into a man, then green fog. I hopped off the table, but held on to the corner, trying to maintain some sort of dignity.

Everyone got up from their individual fights and walked over to the table, it was quiet. I regained my balance, and took in any injuries I had gotten while the adrenaline drained away. I was pretty sure I'd have a bruise the size of a paw print on my chest tomorrow, and maybe a few cuts or scrapes.

"What happened? Did we win?" Spike asked. I looked behind me at him tied to his chair on the floor and nodded.

We all took a breather and then began to clean up the area. I grabbed the first aid kit and called Buffy over, I disinfected the wound and wrapped it up.

"Well its not too deep. It'll heal with no scarring, promise!" I looked back up at Buffy as soon as it was wrapped, smiling. She smilied back and said thanks then started on helping to clean up.

I dropped any weapons I had found back into the chest and pushed it back to the wall. I started on pulling out the arrows of out of the furniture until all that was left was inbedded in Spike's torso and legs. I walked up to him and sat the pile of arrows on the floor next to him, frowning I leaned over him and inspected which had gone through and which had been broken off when he fell.

"Lovely view, this." He spouted out as I check the arrows. I glanced back at him to see him wearing a shit-eating grin, I frowned at that and looked at our position. When I realized that Buffy's tank had ridden down and I was currently giving him a view of my clevage I quickly pulled it back up and glared at him.

"Shut up, pig." I reached to the fork that was still in his should and yanked it out.

"OW! Would it kill you to be a bit gentler?" I glanced back at him and found that, much to my satisfaction, his had grin disappeared. I shrugged and laid the fork down, and started on the rest of the arrows taking some satisfaction of his yelps when I pulled them out.

Eventually we all sat down to a thanks giving dinner, I felt bad for Spike halfway through and went to the kitchen to get him a mug of blood with a long bendy straw. When I sat down the mug he looked up at me like I was the face of god, the thought of which made me snort. I sat back down and began to eat everything, joining in the conversation at certain bits. I heard the name Angel and glanced up at Buffy's face. I didn't know he was in town, and apparently neither had she. She looked back at me then around the table when I shrugged.

Good times, good times.


	6. Marriage and then not

DISCLAIMER: I OWN VICKY AND HER FAMILY.

CAN SOMEONE REVEIW AND GIMME FEEDBACK? I'M DYING HERE.

* * *

My injuries had finally healed up! It was an amazing turn of events that I hadn't gotten myself hurt again in the mean time. Spike was up and about these days, Giles had finally decided that he was actually a sorta harmless vamp. Good on Giles, taking chances like that, and not taking chances I suppose. From what I knew Spike spent some time tied up and some time not. Oh well.

Buffy and Willow were off patroling and all that jazz, filling their girl talk quota for the week. Buffy said that there was a new guy that she had been chatting up after her psych class, I think his name was Riley? I walked her to her psych class once, went inside the room and everything. The professer hadn't arrived yet, but the TA kept staring at me. It was weird as far as classes go. Willow and Oz had broken up, Oz packed up as far as I knew. I heard there was something about another girl but after that I just didn't want to hear anymore. I've had my share of cheating boyfriends. Willow had been down since then, rather emotional.

I was at Giles place, filling in for Buffy's blood duties. I had picked up some bags of blood from the butchers on my way to his house, I got weird looks and I was pretty sure that a classmate from my popculture course had been in there. BUT, I got the blood, and I didn't spill any or pop any bags on the way.

"Can you describe anything at all about where we were?" I asked Spike hopefully, Giles said that I usually had more luck with making people crack.

"I told you, it was in the middle of the blinkin forest. You remember!" He was glaring at me now, with his hands cuffed infront of him.

"Yeah but I was in a frenzy remember? I was all "holy cow" and speed demon like." I leaned down and put my head on my hand looking into his eyes. The glare softened, but only a little. He kept taking in deep breaths before he spoke as well.

"I'm done Vic, now put the telly on." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Its about time. I hope you've got it warm enough." Spike was looking around me at Giles who had just come in with a mug. He handed it to me and I turned towards Spike.

"Next time it can just come cold." I lowered the cup to his level while glaring at him. He started to suck the blood through a see-through straw. Ew. I looked away as he started to suck more, completely grossed out.

"Oh come on, Buffy must have done this for Angel all the time." He stated while looking up at me.

"Its disgusting."

"Its not that disgusting, its in a bloody "Kiss me, I'm a libarian!" mug." He was glowering at me but when he spoke the straw moved with his lips, splashing the blood. Giles needs to invest in some non-see through straws.

"Alright thats about all I can take." I moved the cup away

"Hey! Give it!" He kept the straw in his mouth, sucking up the remains. Agggghhh. Grosss.

"No more blood until you tell us something useful, I'm too grossed out now to give you anymore anyways." I stood up hands on my hips and looked down at him. He spit out the straw and droplets of blood mixed with spit landed on his shirt, I cringed at the sight.

"I'm tryin to remember. It was all very traumatic." He stares at me and I stare at him. I break the staredown first and respond.

"How long is this going to go on for?" I cross my arms back over my chest, and hear Giles leaving the room. I guess he gets enough of that with Buffy too. I wonder if Willow's found anything yet spellwise.

"How long am I going to live once I tell you?" He had a glowering look on his face now, searching mine for some sort of answer.

"Well we're not going to kill you. Jeez, you're perfectly harmless now." I watch him roll his eyes, grit his teeth, and situate him self in the tub as I sit back down on the edge of it.

"We just want to know what happened to you and that you're hmmm..." I tilted my head up as I searched for an answer.

"Safe? I guess. "I finally found it and looked back down to see him staring at my chin?

"What are you staring at?" I ask touching my face for something that I hadn't felt before, perhaps dried food? Or a pen mark?

"Nothing." His eyes dart back up to mine, then around the room and I frown at him. I hear the door open and Buffy yell hey into the house. I got up and turned his television on and left the bathroom.

I walked into the living room to find Buffy hanging her coat up, talking to Giles about the patrol. Willow was sitting on the couch writing things down on a little piece of paper.

"Whatcha doin?" I sat down in front of her and put my head on both of my hands.

"Writting down ingredients to pick up at the magic shop tomorrow for a truth spell." She replied still copying things down from the book to the paper. Eventually she finished and packed up, saying good bye. I wandered back into the bathroom and took pity on Spike, the guy hadn't eaten in days.

I leaned over and picked the straw off his chest trying as hard as possible to not actually touch him, I was still pretty grossed out by the blood.

"Here." I stuck the straw back in and lowered the cup. He stared at me while he drank, I couldn't watch the blood straw still.

"So Willow's doing a little bit better today I think." Buffy walked in and was leaning on the wall. Giles was in the door way. I just sat down on the tub and looked over at them while hold the cup.

"She does seem to be coping better with Oz's departure." Giles continued to read his little book, while agreeing with Buffy. I just shrugged. She seemed to be doing about the same as before.

"What? Are you people blind? Shes hangin on by a thread. Any can ninny see that." He looked indignant during his little speech but then continued to suck down the blood staring at me. I shivered and looked back towards Giles and Buffy, anywhere except that damn see-through straw.

"We can keep an eye on her. See if shes going to do something stupid." I replied softly, looking at Buffy. I jumped when the phone began to ring, I swiveled around to make sure nothing spilled. There was just Spike looking amused, I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Buffy, Victoria, Willow needs you at the dorms." Giles had walked back after hanging up on the phone. Buffy looked at the same time I looked at her, we nodded. I took the cup away ignoring all of Spikes protests and went with Buffy to the dorms. Willow was laying on her bed crying when we got there.

"Devon said that he sent for his stuff. I guess that means he's planning on settling down somewhere.. else." Willow was teary and redeyed. I hugged her to me.

"Aw sweetie." I could feel my shirt becoming wet but I didn't really care at that point. I felt terrible for Willow, I frowned as Buffy and I looked at each other.

"I feel like I've been split down the center and half of me is lost" She came out muffled but it brought a whole new round of tears. I started to rub her back trying to calm her down some way.

"I know. It feels like that now.." Buffy tried to begin some kind of sympathy words but she was cut off by Will.

"Oz is gone." Willow was shaking now, and Buffy came to sit next to her. She rubbed Willow's shaking back and tried to comfort her, frowning at me. It was all we could do now.

* * *

I was walking around aimlessly. I thought about going to Giles's house but I didn't have that much time to spare. In my aimless walking I walked into someone.

"Woa!" He stepped back, trying to avoid any spillage of his stuff.

"Sorry! Wasn't looking where I was going!" I cringed as I said this and looked up.

"No worries, it happens." He had a crooked smile, and pretty blue eyes. Not quite as blue as Spikes but pretty darn blue, he reeked of special forces though. It was in his clothes, his posture, even the way he spoke. God I hope he wasn't a google creeper, and if he is, please don't recognize me. Well actually...no I am not going back to that damn lab.

"Sorry again. I hope nothing spilled." I distracted myself with conversation and looked down at whatever was in his hands.

"It didn't. I'm Graham by the way." He laughed as he spoke, and introduced himself by sticking out his hand.

"Victoria, friends call me Vicky though." I smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"Well Vicky you want to go get some coffee?" He was still holding my hand and was now looking at me, waiting for a response. My mind wasn't computing, it was that damn crooked smile I just knew it!

"Coffee good." I cringed and did a nervous laugh. I was starting to break into a sweat, why hasn't he let go of my hand yet Jesus! His stupid smile was a full blown grin now, he was amused by my word fumbles.

"Uh, I mean coffee sounds good right now." I smiled at him and he dropped my hand finally. We began to walk towards the grotto, he was actually pretty cool to talk too. I saw Willow sitting on a blanket with Buffy and her man-friend, Buffy saw me and gave me a look that said I was going to be interrogated about my manfriend.

Graham was a pretty simple guy, calm too. He said that he thought and was even polite as he said it. His last name was Miller and he came from a millitary background. When he was younger his parents would move them all over the world, places like the middle east, or China, or India. I told him that my parents liked to move us around the world too, well mostly Europe. He had a younger brother and sister that were still in middle-school where his parents were stationed. Time flew, the bell signaled the next class before I knew it.

"I'd like to see you again, sometime." His hands were in his pockets and he had that crooked smile shit goin' on. My mind fumbled again.

"Seeing is good." He laughed again as I tried to put words into a sentence. I discovered that if I didn't look at his mouth it would work.

"I meant that I'd like to see you again sometime too." I looked up at him with no worries, I already had my next sentence put together.

"Here's my number. Call me when you get a moment and we can set something up." He brought out a piece of paper, and wrote his number downn then handed it to me.

"Awesome! Expect a call sometime soon then." Without thinking I hugged him and ran for the next class, I wasn't even sure I wanted to see his reaction to the hug. Oh god why did I just hug him?

All through out class I thought about how I shouldn't have hugged him, kicking myself for it. I met up with Buffy at the end of the day, she said that she was going over to the Bronze tonight with the gang.

The Bronze was pretty good, Willow even seemed to be having fun. Until we realized that she was drunk as hell, Buffy and I had to escort her to the dorms when she got testy with Xander. It was a shame too, I had even stopped kicking myself over hugging Graham. DAMMIT MIND, SHUT UP.

I was now laying on my bed with my legs dangling over the side, answering all of Buffy's questions. When I was younger I was always terrified something would grab my legs and drag me under or something, but I guess when you see all the creepy crawlies first-hand those bed monsters are that scary any more.

"Sooo? Do you like him?" Buffy was laying on her bed looking at me, grinning.

"Hes alright, I don't know if I want to start anything. I don't think I can take the constant word fumbles anytime he smiles at me." I started to inspect my nails as I said this, trying to downplay it.

"Oh come oon. Everyone word fumbles, remember me at the book store at the beginning of the year?" When I hear this I begin to grin, reliving the memory. God that was hilarious.

"True, but I hugged him and everything you know? I mean what if I just made him feel totally wigged out?" I rolled over and was now frowning, looking at Buffy for an answer.

"It'll be fine Vicky. Stop worrying so much." I nodded and we both crawled into our bed and went to bed. No more midnight strolls for me.

* * *

I stayed in my dorm most of the next day. Freaking out over the idea of calling Graham, this resulted in me staring at the phone most of the time. I heard a knock sometime later.

"Door's open!" I maintained eye contact with the phone as I shouted this.

"Vicky?" I turned, it was Willow. Okay no more staring contests with the phone now, must focus on friend in pain.

"Yeah, whats up Will?" I patted the spot beside me and smiled at her.

"Giles visited me this morning. It was about me shierking my responsiblities and all." She sat down next to me on the bed, looking downtrodden.

"Wanna talk about it?" I tired to look at her, but her hair kept her eyes hidden.

"...I mean, I'm going through something. I just don't see why he was getting down on me" She was frustrated, and was waving her arms around.

"I think that Giles just worries you know? Spells can be dangerous. I don't think he thinks you're a bad witch. You're actually pretty good at this stuff." I patted her on the shoulder, trying to explain Giles's actions.

"I'm serious. If I had any real power, I could have made Oz stay with me." She turned to me looking depressed, I could see the water works getting started in her eyes.

"Would you really have wanted him to stay with you under a spell Will?" I frowned at her.

"No I guess not, but still. I didn't have the guts to hex Veruca and my "I will it so" spell went no where too." The tears were starting to well up in her eyes and I was back peddling, trying to figure out a way to stop them.

"You're being too hard on yourself sweetie." I just hugged her and hoped she didn't start to cry on me, I already lost one shirt to Will's water works. At this point the phone rings and I reach over to answer it. Graham popped up in my head but I dismissed it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Victoria? Spike's escaped. Get Buffy would you?" It was Giles. Great Spike's gone, Will's gonna hate me for this.

"Yeah sure, we'll be there."

"Willow I have to go get Buffy, Spike's escaped." I frowned brushing the hair out of her eyes as she sat up.

"A-and you're really going? Right now?" I knew this was coming. I sighed.

"Sorry, gotta do it." I patted her on the shoulder and stood up.

"Well, I mean, what's the rush? Spike can't hurt anyone, right? And I figured since I'm kinda grievey, would could, uh..you know, have a girl's night. We could eat sundaes and watch Steel Magnolias and you and Buffy can tell me how, at least I don't have diabetes." She really did look sad and small at that moment. I resisted the urger to hug her again, and instead focused on putting on running shoes.

"Will I'll be back as soon as I can okay? I promiseee." I elogated the 'e', trying to get her to just give in already and let me leave without feeling guilty. The phone rang again, and I answered it.

"Helllo?"

"Hey it's me." The voice sounded manly, and had some kind of southern twang to it.

"Er who is me?" I was frowning.

"Graham." Omigod. _He_ actually called _me_! Wait, how'd he get our number?

"Oh hi Graham! How'd you get our number?" I waited for a response

"Turns out my friend, Riley, has Buffy's number which yeah. Its also yours." He sounds almost nervous, omigod does he get nervous over the phone?

"Ooooh I see." I began to grin as I imagined his stupid smile, hah it has no effect over the phone!

"Yeah, I wanted to know if maybe you'd be up for something tonight or tomorrow." He kept himself calm as he said it. I looked at Willow's grim expression and reminded myself I had to go after Spike.

"Definitely, um I have to run right now but I'd love to do something. I'll call you tonight for tomorrow?" I said hopefully. I hope he doesn't think I'm rejecting him, 'cause that'd be a huge misunderstanding.

"I get it, no worries. Lookin' forward to your call." I could hear the smile and amusement in his voice. God his voice was sexy. OKAY, FOCUS VICKY.

"Alrighty, Bye!"

"Bye." I slammed the phone down.

"Okay, now I really have to go." I looked at Willow, her expression wiped the happy one right off my face.

"I don't see the big. He's probably just standing out there. You could find him in two seconds." She was not making this easy on me, I hugged her and ran out the door waving.

I ran down the halls and found no sign of Buffy. I was just going to have to wing it then, each second I wasted here was another that Spike had to run. I got outside and speed-walked into the forest, and into a clearing. I looked and tilted my head in confusion, Spike was just standing there.

"Uuh. Whatcha doin' there?" I looked at him, keeping my distance yet trying to figure out a way to herd him back to giles's place.

"Hang.. hang on, this— this is it. Wait.. no.. yes." It was like he hadn't heard me at all, he was staring at the ground.

"Spike what are you talking about?" I took a step closer to him, he still hadn't really acknowledged me.

"The lab. Commando lab. The door was right here where we escaped. Remember?" He suddenly turned to me and motioned to the ground, I jumped at the sudden movement and looked to where he was motioning.

"Spike, sweetie, theres nothing here." I took a step closer, testing the waters. He didn't jump at me, although I fear he's lost his marbles.

"Open up! I'm gonna kill you!" He suddenly fell to the ground and was pulling clumps of grass out of the ground.

"Seriously, theres nothing here Spike." I looked down at him beating the ground.

"Oh what do you know? You were on a bleedin' rampage anyways. If you hadn't of ran into me, I wouldn't have this chip in my head!" He had stood up and was now yelling in my face, shaking me. I felt my heart rate speed up and reacted on instinct by jutting my head onto his face. I heard a crack and a howl of pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just reacted, I didn't even think." I clapped my hand over my mouth in shock and touched him on the shoulder with the other. He flinched and glared at me through the bloodfall.

"Just take me to the damn bathtub, woman." He was not a happy camper and I frowned.

"I can try to reset it for you? I mean with vampire healing you'd be good when we got to Giles's house right?" I tried to look at the damage my forehead had done.

"Fine." He moved his hands out of the way and leaned down to my height. I hesitantly put my hands on his nose and felt out where there was an odd one out. I felt the edge and aligned my hands up, I gave Spike a sympathetic smile and then shifted as fast as I could.

"BLOODY HELL!" He jumped out of my hands grasp and growled at me.

"Sorry. Its this way though." I frowned at him and started in the direction of Giles's house.

* * *

I opened the door and walked in, Spike followed in silently after me, still miffed about his nose being broken I guess.

"GILES, WE'RE BACK. I COULDN'T FIND BUFFY THOUGH." I yelled into the house as I closed the door. Spike goes and sits down in the desk chair, I go around him looking for something to eat in the kitchen.

The fridge is full of food, I look between the individual items and see a bag of blood. This grosses me out and I wasn't that hungry anyways.

"Eww." I say shivering as I stand up and close the door.

"What now? See another bit of blood?" Spike sneered at me, I glared at him.

"Maybe." I shrugged and broke the glare.

"Bloody ponce is what you are." He was glaring at me, I wasn't entirely sure what a 'ponce' was but I'm pretty sure it was an insult.

"Yeah? Well, you're...ponceyier." I word fumbled again, I didn't think ponceyier was actually a word, but I was going to stick to it.

"Uh huh." He didn't even grace me with a retort. He was shaking, laughing? I think hes laughing at me.

"Oh shut up. Stupid brits." I glared at him and sighed.

"I thought that was what americans were known for?" He was smirking at me again, stupid british man.

"GILES, SPIKES BEING MEA-." I began to shout but stopped. I didn't know why at first but I was filled with a sudden burst of love? I think I love Spike. Yes I do! I love Spike! I could never hate him! I left the kitchen to go to him but stopped when I saw him go down on one knee. Oh my gosh was he going to propose to me? I got excited, I knew I was meant to be with him! He's the one! He reached for my hand and looked up at me.

"Victoria Neily, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up hopefully at me, and kissed my hand as he held it. I stood there shocked, no words would come out of my mouth.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say, its just so sudden." I looked down at the love of my life, with a conflicted expression.

"Just say yes, pet. Make me the luckiest vampire on earth." He held out the Skull ring in front of my finger hesitating.

"YES! Yes, ofcourse yes! How could I ever say no you to?" He beamed up at me, and I reciprocated the expression. He slid the ring on and grabbed up me in a tight hug. He smelled like smokes, leather, and bourbon. I loved this smell, its the smell of home and safety. I pulled back and kissed him grinning. I see Giles out of the corner of my eye and let go of Spike to show him the good news.

"Look Giles! We're getting married!" I held up my hand as I felt Spikes arm come around my back to rest on my hip. He just stared at us for a second, to a full minute. I frowned looking at Spike.

"Its alright, luv. Hes just in shock, he'll come 'round." He turned me to him and brushed my hair behind my ears, then kept his hands on my cheeks. God I love him so much, how did I get so lucky! I must have done something absolutely wonderful in a past life. I stared into his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss me. He tasted of something metallic, and cigarettes. He pulled back as Giles tried to get around us to the phone.

"You go sit down, and I'll warm you up some blood." I smiled at him letting go of his hand.

"I'll never know how I got so lucky to have you." He beamed at me and kissed me on the forehead. He turned around and went to sit down in a chair in the living room. I went around Giles as he spoke to whoever on the phone and opened the fridge.

I reached in and grabbed the mug, I caught sight of my hand again and sighed. I was so happy he proposed to him, I thought he never would! It seemed like all we had been doing was bickering with each other. I popped the mug o'blood in the microwave and hummed to myself as I waited. The three beeps sounded and I stuck my finger in it to check if it was warm enough. I think it is and walk to the living room, plopping down on Spike's lap.

"Hey there sexy, you here alone?" I winked up at him as I said this.

"Yeah, how about you beautiful?" He tilts his head at me, smirking and leaned his head down towards mine.

"Hmmm. I think have a guy waiting for me back at the bar.." I grin mischeviously as I say this. I feel his chest vibrate and a growl resonates in my ear.

"You think you have a guy waiting for you? Or you do have a guy waiting for you?" He whispers this into my ear and nips gentlely at my neck, as he does this I get flashes of heat travelling downwards.

"I have a guy waiting for me." I decided that was the best course of action for this to continue on in.

"Oh yeah? Whats he like?" I can feel his smirk become larger on my neck.

"Hes big and bad, and scary. He could totally kick your ass." He nuzzles my neck and I can feel the gel in his hair touch my cheek.

"Damn right." At this he pulls me up careful of the mug o'blood, and kisses me hard on the mouth. His hands slip up my neck and into my hair.

"Please stop. I can hear the smacking." Giles demands us from the next couch over. I get it and pull back from Spike, leaning my forehead on his. His skins always so nice and cool. I hate how our skin gets all clammy and warm. I hand Spike the cup and get up from his lap. I start to walk over towards Giles when I feel a smack on my butt. I swivel around to see Spike smirking at me, then drinking anyways like hes innocent. I grin at him and then go over to sit next to Giles,

"I know that you probably don't approve, and my father's not that far away but I feel like you're more of a father to me, more of a family to me. So I would like you to be the one to give me away at our wedding!" I say excited. I'm almost vibrating on the spot in excitement, I can't believe we were actually going to get married.

"Oh Victoria, thats so sweet of you I- No! This is ridiculous, you don't love Spike and he doesn't love you. This is all a spell of some sort." I was miffed that he had dismissed our love so quickly, and while cleaning his stupid glasses! What was it going to take to show him that I really did love spike! I looked back over to Spike beginning to tear up, he opened his arms to me with a sympathetic smile. I got up and nestled myself in them, sniffling into his shirt as he rubbed my back.

"It's alright love, he'll come around before the wedding." I smiled up at him, he was such a saint. I heard a clatter behind me, and turned my head. Giles was blindly feeling around the table frowning.

"Giles? Are you alright?" I asked him, starting to get up.

"I seem to be quite..blind." I went over to him and waved my hand in his face.

"Whatever you're doing stop it." He was staring into the distance.

"How did that happen? And when?" I was frowning looking back at Spike, then Giles.

"I believe its a spell of some sort, and rather recently infact." Giles was still staring into the distance, frowning now.

"I know a reversal spell, would you be alright on your own?" Spike, being the sweet man he is, had gotten up and was now rifling through some books. Probably looking for the ingredient list.

"You're..you're actually helping us?" Silly Giles, Spike was going to be my husband soon! Of course he was helping us!

"Well, it's almost like you're my father-in-law, in'nt?" I grinned at Spike, he was just so perfect for me. Gile's didn't say anything, just went through his scotch cabinet.

"I'll be back soon!" Spike helped me into my coat and we took off to the magic shop. It was about seven at night, the sun had just gone down a little while ago. Spike and I went walking down the street, his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"Do you think Giles will be okay?" I asked worriedly, Spike just rubbed my shoulder and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"He'll be fine, pet." I nod my head, but can't shake this feeling that somethings really off with this picture. I must be cold, yeah thats it. Theres nothing wrong, I love Spike and we're getting married!

"What date do you think we should set it for? I was thinking it might be nice to have a spring wedding. Flowers would be all in bloom, and I do love flowers you know." I skipped ahead of him, and looked back. He put his hands in the pockets of his leather duster and was watching me.

"I don't know, love. It'd have to be inside and not inside a bloody church." He looked firm in his words, and I just had to give in.

"Alright, alright." I shook it off, he was just testy over Giles's reaction. We arrived at the magic shop, and bought the ingredients that were needed. Well except one, Tapasroot I think? They were all out. Oh well, we'd come back tomorrow.

"Vicky?" I glanced around Spike's hand on my shoulder at where I heard the voice coming from. It was Graham across the street, oh no.

"Oh hey Graham." I grimaced, Spike was not going to like this. I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder and pull me closer. Graham walked over from across the street looking a bit puzzled.

"Whose this, love?" I looked at Spike and gave him a forced smile, he peered at me.

"This is Graham, hes from the university." I motioned to Graham who was staring at Spike's hand on my shoulder. Poor Graham, I was going to have to let him down.

"I'm her fiance." Spike motioned to me with his head, then initated a stare-down with Graham.

"Anyways, we were just about to go home. Weren't we Spike? It was nice seeing you Graham!" I began to try and take steps in the opposite direction but Spike wasn't having any of that, he just continued his stare down with Graham. Graham raised an eyebrow at my fiance, as I tried to pull him away from whatever this was.

"You alright there Vicky?" Graham's eyes snapped to mine, and I gritted my teeth. Did he think that Spike was abusing me or something? Bastard, Spike would never hit me.

"Shes fine, mate." Spike answered right as I opened my mouth, I closed it and sighed.

"I was asking her." Graham's eyes stayed on mine. I began to get weird tingly feelings in my chest, no that couldn't be right. I was in love with Spike dammit!

"I'm actually kinda tired, Spike can we go now?" I looked up at him and smiled hopefully.

"Sure, pet." He turned us around and began to walk away.

"Bye Graham!" I twisted my head, to wave goodbye. He was glaring at Spike, definitely not a happy camper. We walked home and I hummed as he ranted about how stupid Graham looked. We got back to Giles and had a good minute of peace before Xander and Anya came bursting through the front door ranting about Demons coming out of everywhere.

"You think Willow's spell is doing all of this to you guys?" I looked about the room while hanging on to Spike's arm.

"What'd ya mean "us guys"? Look at you, Vicky! You're talking about marrying Spike!" Xander was looking completely exasperated and I just didn't under stand why everyone couldn't accept that we were in love. I sighed.

"Hey! Cut it out, mate." Spike glared at Xander from across the room and Xander just glared back. Men.

"Anyways, we've got to stop whatevers causing this. I can't deal with fighting Demons 24-7 and Buffy's disappeared to neverland." I puffed my cheeks up with air and slowly let it out as I thought about what to do.

"Willow might still be at the University, we can check there." I smiled, happy I thought up of a solution. I grabbed Spike's hand and we went off to the dorms.

* * *

"Why does Spike have to come too? Shouldn't he be off dying from starvation?" Xander spouted out, I turned and marched up to him.

"Spike is going to be my husband Xander, you better get used to him being around." I poked his chest with each word until my finger was sore.

"I actually kind of agree with him, luv. Slaying isn't for you, its for the actual Slayer." I turned around to him, was he telling me to stop doing this? No, he couldn't mean that.

"But I love doing this, Spike. Its so exilerating and fun!" We continued walking, I was next to Spike demonstrating my points with my hands. ]

"And dangerous. Oh and you're helping my sworn enemy kill off my friends. You're not going to help her slay anymore if I've to have anything to say 'bout it." He glared down at me with his arms crossed, he meant it then. That made me sad, I couldn't believe that this was going to be my last helper job. We arrived to Willow's room and opened the door, there was a burnt circle.

"This is Ta'hoffren." Anya was inspecting the circle. I came up beside her.

"And who might that be?" I was looking between her and the circle.

"Thank god you don't have Red's fashion sense. I'd file for divorce before you could say staked." I looked over at Spike, he was holding up one of Willow's pair of jeans. They were cuffed to mid-shin, which had been filled in with shiny sequins. I rolled my eyes at him and focused back on Anya.

"Ta'hoffren. He made me a demon 1120 years ago" Anya explained rubbing the burnt fabirc between her fingers.

"What would he want with Willow?" I was puzzled, why would a demon-maker even want Willow in the first place.

"Probably to maker he a demon..." She was staring at me like I had an eye in my forehead. I rolled my eyes and stood back up.

"Next stop, cemetery!" I shouted and pulled Spike away from Willow's closet and to the death yard.

We had arrived at the cemetary and everything was all well and good for a few minutes, I even found a spot that would be lovely for some photographs. Spike wasn't very happy with it but oh well. It was at this point that demons began to pour in from everywhere. Its true I was no slayer, I didn't have the strength of ten men, or super healing powers. I could swing a mean shovel, but that was about it. We were fucked.

"CRYPT!" I spotted a crypt and ran towards it. Once everyone was in Spike and Xander rolled a statue infront of the door, Anya sat on the floor chanting.

"Luv, they're coming in from everyone. I can't fight them all, I don't know if I can protect you. Whatever happens, remember I love you." Spike walked up to me and took my hands kissing them. I frowned at him, why did I always need protecting? For gods sake I was the Slayer's cousin, I had some damn moves. He hadn't been around here for all of my life. Okay stop. This is Spike, hes just doing what his job is as your future husband.

"I love you too, Spike." He pulled me to him and tilted me down in his arms. He kissed me like it was the last one we could ever have. I heard a pop in the background but everything was fading to the taste of cigarettes and metallic flavors.

"Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken." I heard Willow speak, and suddenly everything came rushing back at me.

The feeling of love for Spike disappeared in my chest, it was replaced by something much smaller and nearly non-existent. I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me, both of us were frozen for a second. I pushed back from him at the same time he did and fell to the ground. I crawled backwards to get as far away as possible from the gross fish-lips that were Spikes. Omigod, he told Graham he was my fiance. Omigod,I kissed him. ALOT.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SPIKE, YOU SONVABITCH!" I slid my way up the wall while raking my hands over my tounge, trying to get the Spike flavor off. Ugh I bet thats blood I'm tasting, and cigarettes!

"YOU TASTE DISGUSTING, YOU PRICK." I continued to rub my tongue on my clothes, on my hands, anything that would get the Spike off my tastebuds.

"WELL YOU CERTAINALY DON'T TASTE ANY BETTER WOMAN." I glared at him, he looked pale, well paler than normal. He was doing the same thing I was, just not in a grand amount as I was.

"Omigod, omigod how am I going to explain this to Graham?" I was mumbling to myself, I looked around and saw that Spike was frowning at me. Probably remembering a momenet we kissed, ugh.

"Hi guys." I turned to Willow and glared. I couldn't keep it up for long though, she looked too sad. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Please dear god, don't ever do something like that again. I don't think I can bounce back from another relationship with Spike." I pulled back and stared into her eyes, begging her to not. She gave me a apoligetic smile. I heard a scoff from behind me and ignored it, I didn't want to deal with Spike. Not now, not ever.

* * *

As it turned out, Buffy had been out on a date with Riley. She said it was wonderful and that they drove to a remote area where they had a picnic that was demon and vampire free. I patted her on the shoulder and decided to try and find Graham to explain the complete misunderstanding, hey he was cute okay. We were at Giles's house, Spike tied up again and Willow making chocolate chip cookes as an apology.

"I have to go find someone guys, I'll be back later." I grabbed a cookie from Will and headed towards the door.

"Would this mysterious someone's name begin with a G?" I glanced back at Buffy, she was grinning mischeviously while holding a cookie.

"Maybe, maybe not. This mysterious someone may have spoken to me when I was a love-struck Spike fan." I turned completely and folded my arms glaring at Spike.

"What? I was under a spell to you know. Not like I'd willingly claim you as my girl anyways." He looked at me and rolled his eyes then eyed the cookies that were in the kitchen. For some reason I felt a tiny pang of hurt, I frowned at this and turned back to the door.

"Bye guys!" I walked out and started on the Graham expedition.

I hadn't found him anywhere. It was like the guy had disappeared off the face of the earth, I was about to give up when I caught sight of him. I began to run towards him, just for him to stop suddenly and spin around. I couldn't put the brakes on, yet again. However he was ready this time and we didn't tumble or fall. I felt his hands on my hips, holding me in place.

"So um, about yesterday..." He moved his hands away from my hips, and I found myself missing them.

"Hows your fiance doin?" He crossed his arms over his chest and took on a defensive posture.

"Weeellll. Hes not actually my fiance, or even my boyfriend. Its a funny story actually.." I lrocked back and forth on my heels trying to come up with something.

"I'm listiening." He kept that intense stare trained on me, waiting for an answer.

"It was a bet, you see, Buffy and my friends betted Spike and I that we couldn't act like a engaged couple for an hour. It was worth 100 dollars!" I laughed nervously as I said this. The sentence itself came out breathy, and rushed. God I'm a shitty liar.

"Uh huh." He was still staring at me, arms crossed. His posture didn't relax whatsoever. He wasn't buying it.

"Please believe me when I say I do actually like you a-and Spike and I hate each other." I was rocking back and forth faster now, and became more and more worried he was going to hate me. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up from the ground into his eyes.

"That I can believe. You still up for doing something today?" He kept his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. He was even beginning to crack a small smile, maybe it was my rocking.

"Yes! I mean um, sure." I tried to hold back my enthusiasm, and watched him break into a full grin. He even let out a small laugh too. This made me smile and my brain to run slower.

"Want to go grab something to eat now then? It's around noon anyways." He checked his watch as he slid his hands down to my elbows.

"Umm, I'd have to go get some money if we did. I just sorta ran out here looking for you." I let out another breathy, nervous laugh. Atleast I wasn't word fumbling now.

"Naw. I have enough for both of us, my mother would be really disappointed in me if I let a pretty girl like you pay." He cracked a crooked smile and I swooned to cloud nine. Chivalry, a southern accent, and a compliment! This dude was superman. I didn't trust my mouth so I just smiled and nodded. He took his hands back but stuck out his elbow for me to take. Gosh Graham was hot.


	7. Buffy's Best Birthday Bash

DISCLAIMER: I OWN VICKY.

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOOOING.

Spike isn't in this chapter, tis focused on Graham and Vicky.

* * *

Mine and Graham's relationship had progressed, Spike's mood however worsened. I kept catching him glare at me, or sniff me like he was some kind of dog. Absolutely ridiculous, and he even figured out he could hit demons. He got his stupid ego back, what else could he want? I shook off the thoughts, trying to clear my mind. It was Buffy's birthday today and we had decided on a Surprise party. Riley had been in on it the entire time, of course. Compliments of Graham and I dating, and those two being such good friends.

Sometimes I catch Riley staring at me, like he was trying to remember something. It freaked me out like Buffy's Psych teacher. I knew he and Graham were in the initative, or as I like to call them, creepers in goggles. I just hope he didn't remember I was supposed to be in a lab somewhere in the ground, that would put a damper on Graham and I's relationship.

"Hi Giles!" Buffy ran up and hugged him. He smiled at us.

"So Giles, um Buffy and I would love to introduce you to some people." Buffy was next to me and we looked at each other nervously. Giles was a father figure to both of us, for different reasons of course. Buffy's dad ran out on them, and well mine was just never around, or in the same country as me. We really wanted him to approve of Graham and Riley.

"This is Riley Finn, my um. My boyfriend." She started out excited but word fumbled when she was introducing him as a boyfriend. Giles paused as he took this in and shook Riley's hand. Appraising him.

"I'm Graham Miller, Victoria's boyfriend." As soon as Riley took a step back from Giles, Graham stepped up. Ram-rod straight back and a firm handshake. Graham meant business. Giles appraised Graham as well, he did seem to be the more dominant out of the two of us.

"This is a great party Mr. Giles. Did you help plan?" Riley was trying to make conversation, and kept his hands in his pockets. Graham had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"One of many, um been dating long?" Giles looked between Buffy and I for answers. We of course ignored this.

"He used to be my libarian." Buffy let out a nervous laugh looking between Giles and Riley. She was really nervous, introducing your boyfriend to your highschool libarian is kinda strange.

"Ah I 've seen the libary. Its gone downhill since you left." Oh Riley, you charmer you.

"Yes. I-I-I'm embarrassed to say that I actually miss it at times." Giles ran his free hand through his hair and laughed quietly.

"So, you're retired?" Riley blurts out. I smack my hand to my face, it makes an audible pop that lauches Graham's manners into motion.

"What he meant to say, is what are you working on now sir?" My Graham was wonderful, he had the southern manners ingrained in him.

"Well, not, uh . . . sort of between projects, uh, right now, uh, it's a personal-" Giles was quite embarassed now, oh well Graham tried.

"Oh! Oh, look. Giles has no cake." Buffy was quick on the mark, turning to Riley expectantly.

"Oh, here. Here, I'll get you a piece." Riley hurried off, trying to rebuild what was broken into a million pieces.

"Would you be a gentleman and get me something to drink?" I turned to Graham and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Of course doll." He leans down and pecks me on the cheek, he then goes off after Riley.

"Oh, he's just nervous. But this is so nice. Having everyone together for my birthday. Of course, you could smash in all my toes with a hammer and it will still be the bestest Buffy Birthday Bash in a big long while." Buffy was nervous too apparently, she was rambling. Usually only I did that.

"They're both kind of nervous right now I think, and this is a pretty good Buffy Birthday Bash." I hugged Giles and went over to Graham who was trying to calm Riley down.

"Really man, I don't think you were that bad." Graham has his hand on Riley's shoulder and Riley was breathing deeply while staring at a slice of cake.

"Riley, really it wasn't that bad. Just...sorta bad." I pursed my lips and patted him on the shoulder. Graham turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me too him. Riley looked at us, rolled his eyes smiling and left. I suppose he went to go see Buffy, I didn't really care at that point. Graham leaned down to my height, and kissed me. It was all well and good untill I heard someone clear their throat behind us. He pulled back and I began to blush, it was Giles.

"I see you're both very much well-acquainted with each other." Giles didn't look very happy, this made me stare at the ground in some form of shame.

"I apoligize sir, I thought this was permitted." Ever the tin soldier, Graham stood with a straight back and an millitary tone. I could feel the vibrations from his chest on my back.

"Sorry Giles." I was sure that my face was a tomato now.

"Oh no its fine. You're two consenting adults after all." Giles began to stare hard into his drink. I took that as our que to leave him to his brooding, and pulled Graham along.

"God that was awkward." I put my hands over my face and began to tug downwards.

"It wasn't too bad, doll." Graham pulled my hands down from my face and replaced them with his own. He had his stupid crooked smile going on again. I stuck my tongue out at him, his smile turned into a smirk.

"You sure you want to do that in public, doll? We did just get told off." He had leaned down to my ear and was whispering into it. I sucked my tongue in so fast there was a noise to accompany it. He just laughed and kissed me on the cheek. The little shit, he totally knew what he was doing to me.

"Hi guys." We turned around and Xander and Anya had walked up. He was smiling goofily. Graham wrapped his arms around my waist and planted his chin on top of mine. I put my hands on top of his arms/

"Hi." I gave them a finger wave and Graham just gave them a head nod.

"Great party, huh?" Xander was grinning now, he must have planned it.

"You planned it?" I tilted my head at Xander waiting for an answer.

"Well, Willow and I did but its still a pretty good turnout." He looked pretty proud of himself, I kept forgetting that he and Willow were considered nerds in high school.

"Its an awesome turnout. You guys did really well with the planning." I patted Xander on the shoulder as I said this. Graham remained silent through out this exchange, as usual.

"Xander I'm bored." Anya complained. I gave her a tight smile and my grip on grahams hands tightened ever so slightly, he gave me a small squeeze back. I didn't particularly care for her, the unspoken feeling was mutual between us.

"Anya, again. We talked about this. Its rude." Anya gave me a tight smile in return and sighed. Graham didn't know that Anya was an ex-demon. It just never really came up and we never thought to tell him or Riley this, something about the fact that they dragged me to a secret lab.

"Right, sorry Victoria. Please continue making small talk with Xander?" She turned to Xander for some form of praise, he sighed and patted her on her head.

"Its alright, Graham and I have to get going anyways. Classes in the morning, ya know? Well you don't know but you get what I mean" I mentally facepalmed, why did I have to ramble?

"Thats right, I have a neurobiology course in the morning. Can I walk you home, doll?" He lifted his chin off my head in order to talk clearly. I could still feel the vibrations running down my back.

"'Course, Bye Xander. Anya." I waved to Xander, and Anya and I did a head nod at each other. We walked to the door, and Graham held out my jacket for me.

"You're such a gentleman. Its ridiculous sometimes." I smiled at his actions and shrugged into my jacket.

"I do like to do things for my lady." He pulled on his own jacket and we said goodbye to Buffy and the rest of the gang. Buffy waved us off with a sly grin, everyone, except for Giles who was still staring into the distance, hugged us. I think hes just realized that Buffy and I date people now, poor Giles.

"That was suspicious as hell." I looked over to Graham who was smiling down at me.

"What do you mean?" Graham was playing coy, I just knew it.

"The grins as we walked out the door.." I stared at him for a second, looking for something on his face to give it away. But alas there was nothing out of place, his expression was schooled and reserved. As always Graham gave away nothing.

"If you say so, doll." He grabbed my hand, kissed my knuckles and then continued to hold it for the walk to the dorms. There was something incredibly off with this entire situation, I could feel it in my gut.

We got to mine and Buffy's room where we stopped outside.

"Well this is me." I smilied up at him, so far his southern gentile manners kept everything we did PG-13. Because of this, I didn't invite him into the room for anything more than a drink or studying. He never initated anything either.

"Is that drink offer still up?" He asked softly, running his hand over my cheek and to my jaw. Was he asking what I think he was asking? It couldn't be, it was like the man had no sex drive at all.

"Yeah.." I stared at him again, waiting for some kind of twitch to tell me what he was thinking. Nothing still, so I just turned and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to our humble abode." I opened the door and stepped in, motioning to the rest of the room. He stepped in and looked around.

"Seems pretty comfy, doll." He kept his hands in his pockets as he inspected our room. He walked over to my side of the room and looked at the stack of books I kept there. I always mean to read them, but I've just never gotten around to it. Since that happened alot, the stack kept getting larger and larger. I closed the door behind him and walked over to the fridge. I bent over and opened it, we had some soda and water. That was about it, god we need to go shopping soon.

"Sooo, we have soda and we have water." I called out to him.

_**LEMON IS BEGINNING. LOOK AWAY AND SAVE YOUR VIRGIN EYES.**_

"Thats alright, I wasn't that thirsty anyways." I jumped when I felt his hands go down my lower back, and hooked a finger through one of my belt loops. This was all incredibly strange and suspicious, Graham never went past a few inches about my hips, much less the edge of my jeans. I stood up quickly, and attempted to turn around. I was stopped as he tugged my hips back to him. The rest of my body followed suit, and I soon felt another hand disappear up my shirt. His hands were rough incomparison to the skin on my stomach. I felt him lean forward.

"Is this okay, doll?" He whispered into my ear, and kissed my neck down to my collar bone. I swallowed and nodded, not trusting my voice at this moment. The hand drifted up further and went under my bra, heading for the left breast. It grabbed my breast, squeezing it for a second before the fingers rolled my nipple between them. I twitched with the action, and felt him smile into my collarbone. The hand pinched it for a second before sliding out of my shirt, then pulling it off completely. He began to tug me towards my bed, through the finger that was still looped through my jeans.

I sat down on the foot of the bed and watched as he took his shirt off. He then pulled me towards him again and kissed me hard on the mouth. I got so distracted in the kiss that I didn't realize it fully when he slid my bra off my shoulders. During the same kiss he pulled me up the bed and gently pushed me down.

He broke the kiss, and began to kiss downwards until he got to my chest. Where he massaged one breast and sucked on the other. I began to moan and uncontrollably twitch each time his tongue touched me. I tried to cut off each moan, but everytime I did he would nip me, causing another one to begin. Graham moved down to my stomach and then back up to my mouth. With his other hand he undid my jean's top button and slid into them.

I felt his hand cup my ladyhood and then began to slowly move his finger up and down over the top of it. I reached down his chest and ran my fingers along until I felt his belt. I undid it and went for his jean button as well, I could feel how hard he was as he grounded into my thigh. It was then that he broke the kiss and pulled back his hand. I whimpered from the loss of contact, and he cracked an arrogant smile.

"Raise your hips." He told me as he grabbed the sides of my jeans and pulled down. I raised them and the jeans slid off easily, he pulled his own off and dropped both pairs on to the floor. Once they were off he moved back on top of me and the make out began again. I felt his rough hand make its way down again to the edge of my underwear, they hesitated there and I tried to shift my hips to where it would be tugged down and off me. He gave me a small chuckle and slowly slid his hand in. Taking his time, well two can play at that game. I dragged my hand down his chest and slipped inside his own pair. I grabbed his dick and slowly move my hand over it. He growled and shoved two fingers into my pussy. I jumped at the sudden intrusion and felt him smirk against my lips. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of me, I wanted more than just his fingers. I tried to match the motion with my hips, to increase the speed. He slid in a third finger and I took in a sharp breath, then reacted by stroking him faster. With my other I began to tug down his underwear. I got them off and he sprang free.

"Graham, please." I asked him as I pulled away from the make out.

"Please what, doll?" He smirked at me, he wanted me to be specific. I whined and he pulled out his fingers completely.

"Please, please, please." I nearly begged him, his smirk grew wider. I didn't want to have to beg.

"Please, please, please what Vicky?" He stared at me, smirking. Fine. I was going to do it, I couldn't take being on the edge anymore.

"Please fuck me." His smirk grew even larger, and he positioned himself at my entrance. I could hardly wait for it. He slid in slowly at first, but then gained more speed and force with each thrust. I dug my nails into his back to keep my self from screaming out. A moan escaped me, before I could quench it and he seemed to like it.

"Come on, moan for me Vicky! Don't hold back!" He demonstrated his sentences with hard, determined thrusts. At this point I just let it all out, moaning and yelling his name as I scratched his back. In the back of my mind I could hear the bed squeaking and groaning but I could have cared less. My release was getting closer and closer, I could feel it. He speed up and the pressure inside me grew untill finally I came with a loud moan at the same time he did and I felt his thursts slowing down. He pulled out and rolled onto the left side of me. I shifted in the single bed to give him some room, we were both soaking wet with sweat, and the room smelled of it. We were breathing deeply, and the room was quiet for a good minute. Neither of us talked, just basked in the orgasm after-glow. I felt his hand wrap about my waist again and he kissed my shoulder.

"How was that, doll? Worth the wait?" I turned over and looked at him grinning.

"Definitely. Way worth the wait." I kissed his cheek and smilied at him. A thought suddenly dawned upon me.

_**LEMON OVER**_

"Was this why Buffy and Riley were acting so suspicious?" I peered at him and narrowed my eyes.

"It was. We coordinated so you and I could have to the room to ourselves for tonight, doll. Buffy won't be back 'till tomorrow morning." He chuckled quietly and began to draw invisible patterns on my back.

"Aww, you millitary guys are so sweet and organized." I grinned as I said this.

"Thanks." Graham smiled and continued to draw invisible patterns on my back, ranging from circles to squares.

"You can spend the night if you'd like. But only if you don't have something to do in the morning, 'cause if you do thats also totally okay. I mean I wouldn't wa-" He cut me off by pulling me towards him and kissing me.

"I planned on sleeping here, doll. I'm not going to pull a Parker on you." He looked into my eyes as he said this and I let out a breath. I had to admit I was actually a bit worried about him doing that.

"Cool." I hugged his arm to me and he pulled the covers over us as I got goosebumps. I snuggled into his arms and that was how we stayed until the next morning. I was going to have to get blood for Spike again tomorrow.


	8. Riley's lost his marbles

DISCLAIMER: I OWN VICKY

THANK YOU HOPE, NICOLE AND INSERT AWESOME HERE FOR REVIEWING. THE REST OF YOU GUYS GET NO COOKIES.

ALSO: I've become attached to the idea of Graham and Vicky and will probably be making an extra alternative story to this one. In this ofcourse Spike gets the girl but in the other Graham will. This spilt will probably happen when Riley is convinced to leave sunnydale and head to another demon hunting squad.

* * *

I woke up the next morning completely disoriented, with a hand resting on my stomach and the sounds of breathing behind me. Someone was in my bed, I froze up on instinct. The hand began to rub my stomach and the person kissed my exposed shoulder.

"Mornin' doll." The voice was crackly, and sleepy behind me. OH! Thats right, Graham was over. The memories came rushing back, as I relaxed into the embrace. I got a shiver, he pulled the covers up around my shoulders.

"Hi" My voice was just as crackly and I tried to clear my throat.

"Any plans for today?" The entire bed vibrated and as I looked around I had to wonder how neither of us fell off during the night. It was a twin, I was pretty small, at 5"2 and 120 pounds but Graham was atleast 6" and god knows how much he weighted. I'm pretty sure that he feet were currently hanging off the edge.

"Oh um, I just have to go to the butchers and then to Giles's place. You?" I tried to pass that off as casually as possible, but I tensed up as I said it. PLEASE DON'T ASK ME, PLEASE DON'T AS-

"Whats at the butchers then Giles's place?" God fucking dammit, Graham. You had one job. ONE job, and you just completely screwed it up.

"Meat? A-and barbeque?" I tried to pass that off as casual again, and it was all well and good until I freaking stuttered. I knew he could tell I was lying out my ass, his hand tightened around my stomach. He knew and he wasn't happy about it at all.

"What time? I can come with you, I'm completely free today doll." Awe shite, come on mind think something up. If I said no, the jig was up. I'd confirm that I was lying out my ass and then I'd have to come clean and Spike helped me get out of there, I wasn't going to give him up either. I had to think up some way to get out of this.

"U-uh I don't really remember, you know? I'll just call Giles right now." I moved to get up, but the hand kept me locked in place. My heart was beating rapidly.

"Its seven in the morning, doll. Might want to wait till nine." The voice behind me sounded a bit sarcastic and annoyed. Sorry Graham, I got out of there once, I'm not going back.

"Oh hes an early riser! Hes called Buffy and I way earlier in the morning, sometimes even during the night." Great, now it sounds like Giles's is booty calling us. This is going wonderfully. The hand rolled me on to my back, and Graham stood above me.

"What exactly do you mean 'during the night'?" He was narrowing his eyes and I could see the vein in his neck working overtime. I started to really panic then. My mind spat out random sentences and words.

"Nothing like _that_! Whatever 'that' is! I just meant that like you know, because Buffy's the slayer and demons and vampires have no concept of nighttime and sleep time and daytime. Well I think they have a concept of daytime, atleast the vampires do 'cause of the whole burning in the sun thing. Which I personally wouldn't like because I really like the sunli-" During my ramble his eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss me, cutting me off my panicked rambles.

"Its fine, doll. I expect an invitation to this BBQ, sometime soon then." He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to slip up and fall through my lie web. No such luck.

"Well, you're invited! I'm just going to go call Giles's now." I rolled out from underneath him before he could stop me and pulled on shorts and a hoodie then ran out the door. I could use the phones in the hall just as well as the one in Buffy and I's room. Yes it was suspicious as hell, but I was already under his scrutiny. I placced a few quarters into the payphone and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Good he was awake.

"Giles! Okay so you have to have a barbeque today, like around 3 or 4. A-and can Spike be your friend thats visiting from out of town or something?" I rushed out the sentence and it took Giles's a second to reply.

"Why on earth would I have a barbeque today?"

"Because initative Graham is suspicious about my comings and goings to the butcher and I told him you were having a barbeque, so pleaseee?"

"And remind me again why Spike is my visiting friend?"

"Because I refuse to go back into that stupid lab, and if Spike goes we both know he'll drag me down with him."

"...I see. I suppose you'll be able to inform everyone else of the event planned? Oh and um come over as soon as you're free, Buffy and the initative have had a bit of a falling out." Oh thank god he was going along with it. I owe him big time, for this one. And what happened with Buffy and the initative? I thought that they were all peachy with each other.

"Totally!" I heard heavy foot steps behind me and then saw Graham leaning against the wall next to the phone booth thing, staring at me. He had pulled on pants and a undershirt.

"Bye Giles, I'll be sure to tell everyone the new time!" I spat out quickly and hung up. My heart beat sped up again, I hated lying in general. I was a terrible liar on a good day, with Graham around I was a new born horse trying to run away.

"So what time are we set for?" He continued to stare at me with a neutral expression. He was so good at this, and I was so bad. I never really needed to lie before, my parents never cared that much to check and I was always honest with the gang and Giles. This was a new found need, that I couldn't acclimate to quick enough.

"Oh around 3 or 4! I'll just call everyone and tell them later, like when its daylight outside." I let out another nervous laugh. He nodded slowly, while still staring at me. If I were any less stubborn, I would have cracked ages ago. I headed back to the room and he followed me down the hall. Crap, how was I going to get him off my tail? I could have to go pee, but then I'd have to make it incredibly quick phone calls. And I didn't even know where Buffy was or what Xander's number was. Ah, I could try and get Willow to pass the message on. Wonderful, I had a plan. Now to execute it.

* * *

So the plan was all fine and good until I got to the phones, at that point I panicked and told Willow to come get me out of this Graham following me around thing. She said that she would come in about twenty minutes and we could go to Giles's place to check out the deal with Buffy. I came back to the room and laid down. Graham's hand snaked around my head and pulled me towards his lips. We began to make out and before I knew it Willow burst in. THANK GOD.

"U-uh. Vicky! I need you! You have to come with me, right now!" Willow was pretty good at acting, much better than I was that was for sure.

"What happened Will?" I jumped up from the bed and started to put on shoes and socks.

"Is everything okay?" Graham had jumped up too and was in millitary mode again, putting on all his clothes again. Looking towards Willow for his assignment.

"Oh uh, I only need Vicky. I-its a. A um girl thing! I have boy troubles. Lots of them." Willow's acting slipped a little but I think that only I realized it, she could pass it off as being embarassed.

"Oh. I'm not needed for that then, I'll be on my way and you girls can do your thing. Bye, doll. See you this afternoon." He leaned down and kissed me goodbye, he nodded to Willow and went out the door. We stared at each other for a minute, and ran to the window to see him leave the building. I saw his head walk out the door and across the lawn. PERFECT.

"THANK YOU WILLOW! I WAS TERRIFIED I'D GIVE IN TO HIS STUPID INTERROGATION TACTICS." I hugged her to me and yelled into her shoulder. She patted me on the back and off we went to Giles's house.

We arrived and I took off my jacket and hung it up. I looked around the room to find somewhere to sit, Spike waved me over and made room for me on the stairs. I shrugged and sat next to him.

"Ugh. Disgusting." He was frowning at me I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You reek of your commando boytoy." He could smell that on me? Holy crap

"You can smell that?" I came out shocked and surprised. Mostly because I was. He didn't respond, just started wiping his hands over my clothes.

"Spike, what the hell?" I jumped up and stared down at him, he just shrugged.

"If you're going to sit over here, I need to not smell your bleedin' boytoy 24-7." Oh well I suppose that made sense, on some primeval level. It didn't to me but I was too tired and trained in on the conversation as I sat back down.

"-sends me down into the sewers with one of those blasto guns and the next thing I know it's raining monsters." Buffy sounded frustrated and was waving her arms about.

"Hallelujah." We all stared at Xander for a second.

"And then this gate slams down behind me and I-I try to use the gun but it goes pfft." Buffy makes an exploding motion with her hands.

"You're saying that Maggie Walsh set you up?" Giles had a furrowed brow and was polishing his glasses again.

"I knew she was off!" I interjected into the conversation. Buffy nodded towards me and continued.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She sent me on a one way recon." She sighed as she finished her story. I felt Spike's hands stop rubbing me down, thank goodness. Maybe he was finally finished.

"Got to hand it to you goldilocks - you do have bleeding tragic taste in men. I've got a cousin married to a regurgitating frovilops demon that's got better instincts than you." I turned and glared at him. He shrugged at me.

"What does my taste in men have to do with this?" She stared at him.

"Well I guess its more, both of the goldilocks have bleeding tragic taste in men." That was his answer. We all stared at him waiting for the explaination to follow.

"You think Riley was out knitting booties for your future offspring while Maggie stringing you up?" He explained. Crap I forgot about Riley, but he wouldn't do that would he?

"You guys think Riley had something to do with this." Buffy stated, looking around the room. She looked towards me and I frowned.

"Um, probably not but we, uh, be remiss if we didn't think all the possibilities through." Giles tried to be diplomatic.

"Great. Right. Remiss. No! No, Maggie made sure that he was nowhere around when she sent me on this very special make Buffy dead assignment." She remembered that and spouted it out at us.

"Uh, where exactly was Graham during this assignment?" I asked hesitantly.

"He was with you as far as I know, this happened last night Vicky." She stated slowly. I nodded my head just as slowly trying to process it all. So Graham wasn't entirely guilty or innocent.

"Plus Riley he seems like he wouldn't tell a little white lie, let alone a whole bunch of big dirty ones." Willow jumped in and defended Riley.

"That's why they call it the secret forces Will, cause they kinda keep the whole lying thing to themselves." Xander thwarted Willow's attempt to defend him.

"All I know is that Maggie has it in for me which means the Initiative has it in for me and probably you too Vicky." We all frowned at this. Spike and I looked at each other and he squeezed my shoulder gently. This confused me entirely and I peered at him, he was really odd sometimes.

"I'm guessing the mad scientist isn't too keen on the fact that the entire scooby gang knows that the Initiative is up to no good." Xander interjected again, into the tense atmosphere. This meant bad things for all of us.

"Which brings us back to the not safe for any of us concept." I sighed at Buffy's statement. I really hated all of this non safety stuff.

"What could have happened to make Professor Walsh want to kill you?" Oh what indeed Giles.

"I don't know, uh. She wasn't keen on the fact that I was asking a lot of questions that's for sure." Buffy said quietly. Oh great Buffy's inquisitive nature got her majorly screwed, and by association all of us.

"So you were getting too close to something." I glanced at Anya. I may not like her but she was on to something.

"Clearly. Although one can only imagine what she'd be so desperate to hide." Giles was thinking again.

"Everybody grab a weapon. We've gotta move." I guess that was enough talk for Buffy, she began to hand out weapons. Xander and I got big medival looking axes. Neato, where was this thing when we were attacked by dead Indians?

"Storm the Initiative. Yeah let's take on those suckers." I froze, we weren't actually going to do that were we?

"I was thinking more that we'd hide." I let out a whoosh of air, I liked hiding much more than storming.

"I like hiding alot more than storming. I happen to be a regular human." I said sighing.

"Yeah and you're not even that big of a human." I glared at Spike who smirked back at me. Stupid vampire and his stupid height.

"I think perhaps we should talk about this." Giles had stood up and was trying to halt all the weapon moving.

"We need to relocate someplace we're less likely to be found. We need to come up with a plan." Buffy stuck her head out of the weapons box and stood up. She began to walk around.

"We could go to my place." Oh goodie, I liked Willow's place. It was all earthy and the food her mom made was always vegetarian friendly.

"The Initiative guys know how close we are. They'll automatically check the places that you hang out. Xander, what about your basement? The guys haven't seen us together that much and there's enough room." Buffy was counting down on her fingers and looked at Xander for an answer.

"Ooh Plus mirrored ball." Aww, Willow was adorable.

"Cool! Come on down and boogie at Xander's hideaway." Xander made a boogieing motion with his hands.

"Yes, come boogie." Anya gave us all a tight smile and sorta sighed to herself.

"Absolutely not! I will not squat in that dank hole." Giles declared looking indignant. I heard a scoff coming from Spike behind me.

"What, it was good enough for me, but you're above it all?" Spike said sarcastically. I forgot that when the gentleman came around Spike had stayed at Xander's place.

"Precisely. Besides I-I don't see why we can't stay right where we are. Pfft. It's very unlikely that those Initiative boys aregoing to come round here to look for uh-" Giles sat back down and was looking relaxed until the door burst open and Riley came in.

"Buffy! God Buffy are you ok? What happened?" Riley immediately went to Buffy and started to check her for injuries. Spike, Willow and I all shared a look. Maybe he hadn't been in contact with Graham, and maybe he wouldn't notice Spike. Spike passed it off with a shitty american accent last time but I didn't think it would work twice. I tried to stand up conspiciously stand in front of Spike while Buffy explained what happened with her crazy Psych teacher/boss.

"I was on a mission but I came back and... I'm not sure.. Look let's just keep our heads here and not jump to any co-" He had stopped looking around the room and was staring at me. I leaned on the railing trying to look casual.

"What?" I asked trying to make sure the stare was directed towards me and not the vampire behind me.

"...Graham said you and Willow were in the dorms having girl talk." He said slowly while staring at me.

"Well girl talk was over and, and..." I lost any form of thought and looked towards Willow for help.

"And we decided to come here!" She interjected trying to look innocent. We both really sucked at lying. Riley started to mess with a little black box on his hip, I looked at it suspiciously and moved closer to try and see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him suspiciously, was he going to call all the initative guys and they'd come flying in through the windows?

"I'm paging Graham to tell him you're here. He was going to the dorms looking for you." He told me looking back up at me, rather frustrated. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and nodded. He glanced around me for a second and began to stare. Shit I moved from in front of Spike.

"What now?" Buffy asks raising an eyebrow at Riley's behavior.

"Thats hostile 17." We all turned and looked at Spike who relaxed on the stairs.

"No, I'm just a friend of Xaannderr's. Pfftt." Spike drawled in his terrible accent.

"Bugger it. I'm your guy." Spike dropped his drawl and just point blank stared at Riley. The room had gone silent now and the atmosphere was tense.

"This is Spike. He's um... It's a really long story b-but he's not bad anymore." Buffy tried to explain. Riley looked between Spike and I.

"You escaped with him.." Riley said looking at me I blanched and swiveled around to Spike. He jumped up and came to stand next to me.

"Hey! What am I, a bleeding broken record? I'm bad it's just I can't bite anymore. Thanks to you wankers." Spike indicates Riley with a head bob.

"I REFUSE TO BE A LAB RAT. I AM A HUMAN BEING, NOT SOME DEMON OR CREEPY CRAWLY. ITS HIGHLY ILLEGAL TO EXPERIMENT ON ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT." I shouted and then slapped my hands back over my mouth. I didn't know where that came from, it just slipped out of my brain and into my mouth. Riley started at me, a bit shocked at my outburst.

"We were wondering what your connections were with him. If there was something special about you, that was it." Riley said putting his hands up in the air.

"Well did you find anything?" I asked with a raised brow.

"All we found was a large level of adrenaline...and that he was emitting a large amount of pheromones when put you were put in the same vicinity." I looked back at Spike who, if it were possible, looked even more pale. He shook his head, muttering about scientists and went to the door.

"I'm leaving you swabs to your dramatics, thanks. I've got my stories on the telly for that." He put on his jacket and turned to face the door.

"Vic, this is a one-time free, and limited offer to join me in leaving these guys to their multiple messes." Spike paused at the door, and didn't turn around to me as he said it. Everyone including Riley stared at me for a reaction. I thought about it for a good second and had taken a step towards him, when there was a knock at the door. Spike opened it and in stepped Graham. Fuck.

He had a stony look on his face, and he searched through the room. His eyes landed on me, they narrowed down on me and he took a calm, measured step in my direction. My eyes widened and I knew I was in deep shit. I sat back down on the stairs and began to panic.

"Spike! Um.." Spike turned his head at me and glanced between Graham and I with a look of disgust and hate. Graham paused in his steps and glanced back at Spike.

"...Hostile 17?"

"He has a name you know." It just slipped out, and god did it sound snotty. I wanted to hit myself in the face with the ax in my hand.

"Spike's not much of a name." Graham turned fully towards Spike and appraised him, crossing his arms. Graham stood about an inch taller than Spike and with the chip in Spikes head Graham could definitely kick Spikes ass.

"Its alright, Spike. Go on. I'll be fine with the swabs." I said trying to smile and break the building tension. He and Graham were in a glaring contest. Spike looked up and me, then at Graham and let out a sound of frustration. He slammed the door behind him. Graham turned back around towards me and continued the measured steps. The conversation continued on after Spike left. Each of us having a different one.

"Why weren't you at the dorms Vicky?" Graham and I's conversation was probably one of the more quiet ones.

"Uh, we were called here during the girl talk?" I almost asked him.

"Drop the crap." Oh shit, Graham was pissed. I could see it through the stone face. I backtracked and began to try and thnik of excuses

I couldn't think of any that would make sense.

"You've been keeping secrets from me, and you're harboring a fugitive. What the fuck is going on with you Vicky?" Graham looked calm and collected but his words told me a different story entirely. He sounded angry and hurt.

"You're dating a wanted fugitive!" I blurted out, I had no idea what was wrong with me today. He stared at me for a second and we heard the door slammed close, Riley had disappeared.

"Is this what it was all about, doll? You thought you were a wanted fugitive, so you were helping one?" His face softened and he pulled me into his arms. I nestled my head into his chest.

"Aren't I though? I mean Spike escaped with me." I pulled back and looked up at him for an answer.

"Yes and no. You did escape with a hostile, but you're not a hostile." He tried to explain it to me, it didn't really work. I nodded anyways. He pulled me in again.

"Don't lie to me again." I nodded mutely into his shoulder as a response to his statement.

"Um commando boy, you may want to ease up a bit on the squeezing." I heard Xander behind us. Graham's arms did loosen and he didn't respond to Xander. I looked up and he was staring Xander down, pft. Men.

"Well. We're going to go do stuff. Sooo, um..." Willow tried to give him the signal to leave, but Graham wasn't having any of that. He kept his arms locked around me and stared her down too. I thumped his shoulder and gave him a pointed look. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You need to leave." Buffy wasn't in a good mood and she marched right up to him, arms crossed and feet firmly planted on the ground. He looked at her then down at me, I nodded with a sad smile. He couldn't be trusted to know where we were going to hide out in and he knew I thought it.

"Call me when you're able too, doll." He leaned down and kissed me hard, he had gone back to being unhappy. Then went out the door without another word to anyone.

"Your boyfriend's scary, Vicky." Xander said, Willow nodded her agreement. I shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe a little." I said and looked at Buffy for some form of direction. She rolled her eyes at us and smiled.

"Come on everyone, pack a bag."

* * *

I could hear something that sounded a little like the 'meep, meep' of the old road runner cartoons and popped open one eye. I was wedged between Anya and Buffy, everyone was awake and I rolled over to watch the cartoons as well.

"That would never happen." I glanced at Buffy, she was staring at the cartoons with a slight frown on her face.

"Well, no Buff, that's why they call them cartoons, not documentaries." Willow remarked and looked back towards the TV

"Must we have the noise. My head is splitting." Giles has come into the room and turns off the television. We all pout.

"Well, look who's cranky bear in the morning." Willow was all sarcastic today, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"Yes I can't imagine why I didn't sleep well in my beach ball." R'uh r'oh, Giles wasn't happy either.

"Guys..." I tried to intervene before this turned into a full blown argument but I wasn't heard by anyone other than Buffy who patted me on the head.

"Every time you moved it made squeaky noises. It was highly irritating." Anya remarked back to Giles. I glared at her, she just couldn't stop could she?"

"Really. I'm surprised you could hear it over your Wagnerian snoring." Oh damn. Giles brought game today.

"Ok you guys, could we not please? Everything's screwed up enough without you two doing scenes from my parent's marriage." Buffy intervened, throwing them off with the marriage comment.

"Sorry." Anya and Giles muttered their apologies

"Thank you." Buffy nodded to them

"It'll be okay Buffy, Rileys just confused is all." Willow tried to sympatheize with her, I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean the guy's idol has just tried to kill his girlfriend. Give him some time to take it all in. Thats what I'm doing with Graham." I joined in, still nodding.

"Nuh-uh. You're ignoring Graham, Riley's ignoring me. A-and he was supposed to be Mr. average Joe, so I could take a break from all the crazy things." Buffy stated, narrowing her eyes at me. It was true, I had been ignoring Graham slightly. He called Giles's last night, twice. The first one Giles's told him I wasn't there and the second we let the machine take. Xander's mom had even shouted downstairs that there was a man called Graham on the phone last night.

"Well, Grahams being a creeper and Riley's being stupid." That I nodded as I said this. It was truth, I was pretty sure that he used his stupid initiative sources to find Giles's number and then Xander's number. How did he even know I was going to be there? It was just weird, bordering on obsessive.

"TV! Turn on the TV!" Xander tromped down the stairs, holding breakfast and ran over to the television to turn it on.

"Sunnydale is still reeling from news of the crime. A source in the coroner's office tells us that the boy was stabbed with what looks like some kind of large skewer and his body was then mutilated. Police have not named a suspect and the killer is still at large" The room was silent, we all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. It was the crazy Psychology teacher.

"The Polgara demon had a skewer in its arm. That's the one that Maggie insisted we bring back alive.." Buffy thought outloud.

"She must have sent it after you." Giles stated.

"And it got distracted... God." Buffy looked horrified at that point.

"Buffy, its not your fault." Willow said, seeing the look on her face.

"Its really not Buff." I said, even Anya shook her head.

"She's right. You mustn't blame yourself." Giles was now looking back at Buffy, frowning.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to the crime scene to see what I can find out." Buffy stood up and tried to look some what commanding.

"You guys research the Polgara demon. I want to know where it is. When I find it I'm going to make him pay for taking that kid's life, I'll make him die in ways he can't even imagine." Buffy's words were intimidating but when paired with her attire they lost that effect.

"I wanna come! I could even go check to see if Spike knows anything, just for gods sakes, I can't be in the basement anymore Buffy." I tried to look as desperate as possible, truth is that I didn't want to risk Graham inviting himself to Xander's house and find me here.

"Fine, but be careful. We can meet at Willy's in about an hour." Buffy strolled off to find clothes. I got up after her. Awesomeeee. Spikes about to get a visitor, of the human, non-lethal variety.

* * *

I strolled around the cemetary untill I came across Spike's new crypt. I opened the door and stuck my head in, there was no one around. Odd.

"Spike?" I called out as I shut the door behind me. I was sure that this one was his.

"Spikee? Its me, Vicky." I walked in and began to look around, it was mostly empty except for an older looking TV. The lid on one of the sarcophagus began to move, I shrieked and jumped back. Images of zombies came to mind.

"Oh shush, luv. Its just me." I heard Spike's voice coming from inside. I walked over and peered in, he was under a corpse's legs. I made a grossed out face.

"That is highly unsanitary." I said while motioning to the dead guy. Spike shrugged.

"I have to take precautions, heard some commando twats earlier." He said as an explaination for sharing a corpses grave. I nodded.

"Have any information on a Polgara demon in the area?" I asked him leaning on the side of the crypt. He began to smirk.

"I might, for a price." He replied, smirking still. I sighed, I had no money on me.

"I don't have anything on me at the moment, could we mark it as a debt?" I asked hopefully, god when did I start to hope for a debt?

"I don't want your money, luv." He said slyly, the smirk growing larger.

"Then what?" I furrowed my brow in thought, it wasn't like I could give him my blood.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." He said, almost grinning. I hesitantly leaned a little bit closer, my head was right above him in the coffin now.

"Closer." He motioned with his head. I leaned a little closer to him, waiting for him to whisper it into my ear. I felt a pair of hands pull my head to his and found a pair of lips atop my own. I was frozen in shock, staring into his eyes. What the fuck was going on?

"Thanks." He let go of me and I began to blush, did that count as cheating on Graham? Does it still count if I didn't expect it, or initiate it?

"Anyways all I heard about any Polgara demon is that the Slayer and her millitary groupes got it about a week ago, Its not been around since then." He said casually, I was still sputtering. I heard someting about a perimeter check and looked back down as Spike pulled the lid back over himself. I hopped up on top of it and tried to look casual, well as casual as one can when sitting on top of a dead guy's grave.

The door opened and I closed my eyes, I figured, why not just meditate here?

"Vicky?" I refused to open my eyes. I recognized the voice as Grahams and tried to keep my facial expression neutral, like I was asleep. I heard two pairs of footsteps come closer and felt a hand touch my shoulder. Keeping with the "asleep/meditation" idea, I lashed out in his general direction. Not hard of course, I didn't want to actually hurt him. Just keep all attention off of the vampire that was under the dead guy below me.

"Vicky, its me. Graham." He sounded a bit worried, I opened one eye and peered at him. My hands never even got close to his face, his reflexes were alot more tuned than mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My voice a little crackly. Perfect, for once I might actually be able to get away with this lie.

"Patrolling. What are you doing here? " He kept a cool face, as usual, but I could see the confusion in his eyes. I think I'm getting better at figuring out his emotions!

"I.. hang out here sometimes. See? I even brought a television to pass the time." Wonderful Vicky. You hang out here? Yeah, hes totally going to believe that one.

"Forrest, its obviously clean here." I peered around Graham at the black guy that looked kinda pissed as hell.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your lover's spat." The guy grinned and chuckled to himself

"Forrest." Graham wasn't playing around anymore.

"Alright, alright I'm gone." He huffed and walked out.

"I told you, don't lie to me doll."He looked a mix of annoyed and concerned. I sighed, and I was doing so well.

"I didn't...much." I looked at him and he began to glare at me, I looked around the room after that.

"Victoria.." Graham sighed.

"Alright, alright! A homeless friend lives here. A homeless friend, of the non-demon sort." I said, that was sort of the truth. I mean we were sort of friends and he is of the non-demon sort. Hes a vampire.

"Where is he now?" Graham ran his hands to my elbows, his face had softened considerably. I wonder if, I didn't lie out my ass all the time, if he would actually look laid back... maybe even friendly?

"I um, I don't really know. He just left and I stayed here. Then you guys came in." My voice hadn't stuttered, and if I looked him in the eye I was sure his face would still be softened.

"And why is your face all red, doll?" He ran his hand over my cheek and had leaned in to inspect it.

"He hasn't hit me if thats what you're thinking. I.. don't really know why its red?" I started out strong but then I grew quieter and I began to stare at the ground.

"Vicky, are you alright?" He put his hand under my chin and pulled me up to look into his eyes. He was so concerned, and I couldn't tell him that the vampire that I was practically sitting on top of had caused my red face.

"Peachy." I said then smiled at him.

"Come on, doll. Tell me whats going on." Graham frowned and stepped closer to me.

"He sorta...kissed me before he left, I didn't know it was going to happen I swear! He just did it, and..ran." I said quickly and quietly. I looked up at Graham to see his reaction, his face had turned to stone again.

"Where did he kiss you?" He asked, he was quiet now as well. I pointed to my lips, Graham suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me roughly on the lips.

"If it happens again, tell him I'm coming after him and you 'nd I need to have a talk. I've gotta go now, doll. Be safe and stay out of trouble." He kissed me again, gently and waved. Then jogged off, his gun hanging off his back.

As soon as the door closed, Spike began to shift the lid. With me still on it, I shrieked and fell over the side landing on my left wrist. How was I going to explain this to Graham? Spike's head popped up from the crypt and peered down at me, I glared at him.

"Its not my fault you fell off." He said as he started to stand up.

"Yes it is, and Graham says hes coming after you if it happens again." I said as I cradled my wrist while looking up at him from the floor.

"If what happens again, luv?" Spike took a wide step over the edge of the crypt and then pulled his other leg over too.

"You kissing me, which by the way you suck at." I glared at him from the floor. He rolled his eyes and crouched down to my height.

"Care for another round then?" He asked with a raised brow, and held out his hand.

"What is that for?" I asked him while motioning to his hand with my head.

"To smite you with, what do you bloody think? Your wrist." He shook his hand out at me and I hesitantly placed it in his grasp. He was gentle as he turned it around and touched it.

"I think its just a bruising but you can have Giles check it out better, if you'd like." He stated as he continued to stare at my wrist. I tilted my head at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I peered at him and waitied for a smart aleck response.

"Pfft, I don't care about you. Why would I be nice to you? Unless, of course you like it or something, do you like it?" He gently tossed my wrist back to me and stood up.

"It's...interesting. I like it more than you being mean to me." I frowned up at him, who wouldn't like someone being nice instead of mean to them?

"I have to go, I'm supposed to go meet Buffy at Willy's bar." We looked outside, it was late afternoon sun. Something that Spike wouldn't deal well with.

"Alright then. Be safe, luv." I nodded at him and turned to walk away when he pulled me back and kissed me again.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SPIKE. WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS." I yelled once I got over the shock, yet again.

"But you never said no to another round." He replied innocently, smirking at me.

"I NEVER SAID YES EITHER." I glared at his antics, he was pissing me off. I flipped him off and walked out the door, not bothering to hear his response.

I stomped all the way to Willy's bar and stomped inside to find Buffy leaning across the bar. I stomped up next to her and turned my glare on him.

"I'm going to have to punch you aren't I?" Buffy said

"Just once and it don't have to hurt, just make it look good." Willy replied. Buffy pulled her arm back and was about to punch him.

"Ohhh. Oww." He already started the dramatics.

"Not yet. I haven't touched you" Buffy whispered annoyedly.

"Sorry right, right, g-go ahead. Wait. No! I can't talk to you!" He said loudly, trying to tell the whole bar.

"No, no Buffy allow me." I cocked my arm and let it fly into his face. Buffy's mouth popped open and she gave me a slow clap.

"Ohhh! Owwww!" He yelled, it sounded pretty real. I hope his nose is broken, I began to smile at the thought.

"Have you heard anything about those army guys? What do you know? You heard anything about 314?" She asked him rapid questions, when we heard the beads rattling. Signaling a new arrival. We both turned at looked at the doorway, it was Riley and he didn't look very well at all.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" She sounded a little pissed off, I guess he had already met up with her at the crime scene.

"You told me you were tracking the Polgara demon, I thought I'd help. But now I see you're not hunting demons you're socializing with them. Again! I thought you were supposed to be killing these things not buying them drinks." Riley was ranting.

"Oh we're perfectly human." I said motioning to Willy and myself.

"Oh that's smooth, officer Riley. They teach you those undercover moves in special forces?" Buffy ranted back at him.

"No I'm serious Buffy. What are you doing here?" He took a step closer towards her. I sighed, he was going to get his ass handed to him.

"Just cooling her dogs like the rest of us. Why don't you sit down, relax?" Willy tried to intervene, to stop a fight from breaking out. I made a 'stop' movement towards him.

"Would you just shut up?" Riley turned to Willy who quickly went quiet.

"I want you to tell me. Who are you?" Riley was all in her face now.

"You're shaking." Buffy frowned at him

"The truth, Buffy, now!" Riley grabbed her arms. She glared at him

"You have the truth. You are just screwed up because of what happened to Professor Walsh to see it. Now let go of me." She shrugged out of his grip like it was nothing, wait a second something happened to the crazy teacher? I got up to go around them, I tried to look conspicious. I really did. Riley spun around and held a gun up to my face. I froze and looked at Buffy for help.

"Hey! We got new rules here, no killing." Willy said, as he tried to stop what was happening.

"Right. Except rules don't seem to apply much these days do they? Like if I shot you right now I don't know if I'd have a corpse on my hands or one pissed off vampire." Riley spouted out. I guess he had lost his marbles because the rules were being bent. Millitary guys, I mean really.

"Riley, think about what you're doing. Its me Vicky. You remember me, right?" I had no idea where the confidence or soft tone was coming from in my voice but thank god it was there. I took a step towards him, testing out the limits. His gun shook but he didn't fire, that was a good sign.

"I mean who do you believe? First it sounds like lies, then it sounds like truth." He was whispering to himself now, and I took another step forward.

"We can work through this Riley. Just let go of the gun." I said softly, holding my hand out. He stared at me for a second and stopped mumbling to himself. Suddenly he grabbed me by the wrist, I heard a pop and felt the pain begin. Great, left hand again. Well now I could blame it on Riley, I'm not entirely sure how that would go down though between him and Graham. He'd probably have a mental breakdown too.

He pulled me closer by the wrist and I had to bite my lip from crying out. I saw Buffy grab the glass and smash it over his head before I heard it, his grip slackened and he let go to hold himself up on the bar. I backed away from him and ran out the door. I could hear Buffy yell my name, but I didn't stop. I ran yet again on instinct and for some reason I found myself staring at Spike's door, it was nighttime by now. I walked up and knocked on his door, I don't really know why. Spike just felt like the safest option right now. His door opened and his head peaked out.


	9. Riley's lost his marbles (part 2)

"What do you want?" He asked as he glared at me on the steps, I held up my cradled wrist and he stepped out.

"Vic, we've gotta get to the hospital. This needs a brace, luv." He said worriedly, as he inspected it. It had turned black and blue in the shape of a hand.

"Okay." I said quietly and nodded.

"You can tell me how this happened on the way yeah?" Spike said and he walked around the crypt and out the front gates. We came to a car whose windows had been blacked out. It looked older, and I didn't know what type it was.

"What kind of car is that?" I asked hesitantly, Spike walked around to me and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"That luv. Is a 1959 DeSoto Fireflite." He looked really proud as he showed this to me.

"Uh huh." I said and moved to get in the passenger side. Spike beat me to it and held open the door for me, I stared at him with a raised eyebrow as I got in. He came around to the other side and sat. We drove to the hospital as I filled him in on the event of my wrist.

* * *

"We're here, luv." He said and wrenched his door open. I told him about Riley and I could see his mood going down the toilet. He slammed it closed and I jumped. I turned to open my open door when it opened by itself. I looked up at Spike and slowly got out. He closed the door behind me and led me through the parking lot and into the hospital.

"Hi, I need to see a doctor about this." I said hesitantly to the nurse and held up my hand. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of my wrist. Bruises in the shape of Riley's hand had become very much visible. She looked towards Spike who was standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder, and gave him a dirty look. I raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"Oh, of course hun. Just fill out these forms and we'll get right to you." She said as she stood up and picked up some forms. I leaned over to grab them and she met me halfway.

"If you leave him, this wouldn't happen." She whispered in my ear, looking back at Spike. I felt his hand tighten ever so slightly on my shoulder, I guess she didn't realize he had vampire hearing. I didn't know it was this good. I smiled tightly and nodded at her, then grabbed the forms and went to the waiting area and sat down.

"Did I just hear some bloody nurse tell you to leave me?" He asked grimly, he rested his head on his hand and leaned over the chair's arm handle.

"Yup." I replied popping the P, noise beginning to fill in the forms.

"Well we both know that won't happen, don't we pet?" He said softly and began to stroke my arm. I jerked back and glared at him, he just smirked back at him.

"There is no we, Spike. I'm dating _Graham_. Not_ Spike, _Graham. Remember? The big scary, silent millitary guy?" I said turning back to my stupid forms. I heard him growl lowly and get up. I looked over at him with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" I asked and tilted my head.

"What do you sodding care about what I do with my bloody time?" He bit out at him. He looked angry and there were deep lines running inbetween his eyebrows. I just shrugged and looked back down at my forms, flipping over the first page. I heard him cuss and stomp away, probably going to go steal some blood bags, maybe even leave me alone.

"Has a short blonde girl come in here with a broken wrist?" I heard someone drawl. I peeked up from my forms to see Graham in his commando uniform staring at the nurse who glanced at me. I widened my eyes and shook my head frantically. She glanced back at him.

"No, no short blonde girls have come through here. Sorry dear. And even if you have a permit for that thing, I don't want to see it off your back." She said sarcastically. I guess she decided that my abuser was Graham now, I saw him turn around and I tried to slink down in my chair and hide behind my forms.

I felt a little bad, and maybe I was being kinda immature...okay alot immature but I really didn't want to deal with Graham's over protective tendencies. Atleast not right now, I just wanted to do whatever I needed to do for my wrist and go to bed for a few weeks. I heard heavy boots walk close to me and the sound of metal moving against fabric.

"Mam, have you seen a short blonde girl around here?" He was asking the woman infront of my row of crappy waiting room chairs. I peeked over my board at him, he looked straight faced as ever but I could see the frustration and worry in the lines surrounding his eyes. I sighed to myself, I wanted to do something to help him but at the same time I just didn't want to deal with him. I'd rather have Spike's terrible flirting than him constantly worrying.

"Sir, have you seen a short blonde girl around here?" He had moved down to the man sitting at the end of the row of chairs. I watched him intensely for a reaction, the man nodded. God fucking dammit all to hell, everyone hates me!

The man motioned to the girl sitting a few chairs away from me, nevermind people still like me. I looked over at her, she was half asleep and wrapped up in a hoodie. All that I could see from this view was a few blonde hairs sticking out from under her hood. It could pass as me for long enough that I could get up and hand these forms back to the receptionist. Maybe then I could go to a snack machine or something, yes I like this plan. Good plan.

I saw him walked over to the girl and leaned down, I took this moment to stand up and walk quickly towards the receptionist who eyed me with a look of pity. I almost sneered at her, like Graham could even hurt me. I was about to turn to go towards the snack machines when a sound stopped me.

"Doll?" A voice asked me from behind. I visibly deflated and turned to face him.

"Hi." I didn't even bother with a finger wave, my other hand was cradling my wrist. He looked down at my wrist and I saw the flickers of anger go across his face then disappear again.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, doll." He remarked softly and took a step towards me, reaching for my wrist. I jerked back out of reflex and saw flickers of hurt go across his face, I almost miss the days when his emotions were just a blank canvas to me. I sighed and held my wrist out to him, he looked at me and slowly reached for it. I deadpanned at him as he finally took it and gently turned it over in his palms. He shook his head and pulled me slowly towards him. He smelled like sweat, gun powder and something that was Specifically Graham. I awkwardly patted him on the back with my non-injured hand, he was alot bigger 'round than I could stretch...

"Come on, we'll go sit until they call your name." He let go of me and pulled me in the direction of the chairs. I caught sight of platinium blond streaking behind me and I turned around right as he walked out the door, leather duster flowing behind him. I sighed, he didn't seem very happy. Nobody was very happy with me today, for some reason. I sat down in the chair and Graham sat down next to me, he took the gun off his back and set it on the wall behind our chairs.

"Now walk me through what happened, doll." He said and turned to me, taking my hand in his.

I opened my mouth and for some reason nothing would come out, I began to sniffle. I could feel the tears beginning in my eyes and frowned, where was all of this coming from? I felt the urge to cry take over my body, leaving me with a shaking back. I tried to hold it back and opened my mouth to speak again, again nothing came out. My face felt wet and the room had suddenly gotten blurry, I touched my face and looked down. It was water, was I crying?

"W-what the h-hell?" I said between sniffles looking down at my hand then back at Graham. His face had contorted into a frown and he looked conflicted. Suddenly he pulled me towards him, and rubbed my back. I couldn't hold it back anymore and I began to bawl into his shoulder. I could hear him whispering things into my ear, but I didn't pay attention to them. I wrapped my one good arm around him and grabbed a fistful of his green sweater, I couldn't fathom why I was crying so hard. Nothing had happened in the past five minutes, except Spike walking out. Was I crying over Spike? I did feel sad that he had left, but not sad enough to cause a sudden bawl.

"Vicky, they're calling you into the office now. Do you want me to go too, doll?" He said into my ear, I nodded mutely and let go of his sweater. He pulled back and put the gun back around his back. He stood up slowly and pulled me up with him. I looked down at where I had been crying into, it had a huge dark mark now. I felt kinda bad about it but Graham didn't seem to notice it. He led me to the doctor's office, I didn't bother to look at the man's face. I didn't want to see the pity there. Graham let go of my shoulders, and I felt two hands around my waist. Suddenly I was lifted onto the papered, armless chair. Graham came around to stand next to me, he kept a hand on my knee. I held onto it with my good hand, squeezing it for some kind of comfort. The sniffles had subsided and I wiped my face down with the back of my arm.

"So...Miss Neily, am I pronouncing that right? What seems to be the problem?" The doctor came in staring at his board and took a seat in his little spinny chair.

"You are, sir. She's hurt her wrist." Graham replied for me in a emotionless tone. I squeezed his hand in thanks and got a gentle squeeze back.

"I see, well lets take a look at this shall we?" The doctor said, looking towards me for permission as he reached out. I held my wrist out to him and he turned it around in his hands, poking and prodding as he went. I jumped a few times at the sudden pain and I could see Graham begin to glare at the doctor. I squeezed his hand getting his attention, he glanced back at me and I gave him a pointed look. His face turned back into an emotionless mask once again.

"Looks to be a second degree sprain. When exactly did you get this?" He asked looking at me for an answer.

"About seven to eight hours ago." I said quietly. It had been a few hours right? I didn't think that much time had passed. I went to the bar around 1pm, and it was nighttime now.

"Alright well I'm just going to tape this up and you keep some ice on it for the next day or two okay?" He said, pulling his little board up again and writing some things down on it. He grabbed some bright blue tape and taped me up, then handed me the roll.

"If you hear a pop or lose feeling in it, come straight here. Retape it after every shower. I'll be right back with the bill." He said and walked out the door. I froze, shit. I forgot everything at the dorms. I'd have to call my parents and then explain everything. Dammit.

"Here you are." The doctor was back already and plopped down the bill. I didn't even want to look at it. I opened my mouth to explain everything when Graham pulled out his wallet and put out a credit card. My mouth popped open to say no but it was too late. The speedy doctor had grabbed the bill and card and was out of the room. I turned to Graham to protest.

"Shhh, doll. I already know what you're going to say." He had turned to me and gently closed my mouth again. I frowned at him.

"No you don't." I said defiantly and crossed my arms.

"Yes I do, you're going to say something about me paying the bill." He said with a raised brow, daring me to challenge it. I huffed and closed my mouth. This part of the visit took a little longer and my eyes strayed to the shrinking wet spot on his shoulder, poor Graham.

"Sorry about getting your shoulder all wet and nasty, and thank you." I said quietly. He turned to me

"Its no problem at all, doll. If it ever happened again I wouldn't think twice. I just wish you would have gotten in contact with me, instead of coming here alone." He said seriously, looking at me. I opened my mouth but closed it as he continued.

"I went to Harris's house, and found a sick Riley who told me he hurt you, and no you! No one had seen you since the damn bar, I searched all over the damn place for you Vicky." He said, his voice waivering when he talked about me not being there. At this point the doctor popped back in and handed Graham his card. I was frowning at the floor, feeling incredibly guilty. Two hands wrapped themselves around my hips, picked me up and put me gently on the floor. I grabbed one of them and began to walk towards the exit, still staring at the ground. We came up to a red, sporty looking car. I recognized it as a Dodge Viper from being a Indy 500's pace car in '92. I guess being in the initative paid very, very well.

Graham walked around to the driver's side and got in, I did the same as the passenger. We sat in the car for a second, completely silent. That's when I began to break down again, I heard Graham turn in his seat.

"Vicky whats wrong?" He said, I could see him frowning through bleary eyes. My blonde hair fell over my face, hiding it from him.

"I-I keep making people unhappy today." I hiccuped, wiping my eyes. I felt a hand wrap itself gently around my injured one.

"Oh doll. You just worried me, I'm not unhappy with you." He said while brushing the hair behind my ear.

"I-its not just you." I said sniffling. He began to stroke my hand, trying to calm me down I suppose.

"Who else do you think is unhappy with you, doll?" He asked gently.

"Buffy, S-spike." I whispered Spikes name, it was more to myself than to Graham. The stroking froze, and Graham's hand holding my own did as well. I knew he heard Spike's name.

"Hostile 17?" He said, I wanted to roll my eyes at his millitary speak but refrained. I nodded.

"Mhm, he...he got angry and left when you hugged me in the waiting room." I said quietly, wiping my nose. I looked back down.

"He drove me here." I said still quiet and looked up. Graham had the emotionless mask on but I could see flashes of hurt, anger, and something else. I reached out towards him with my good hand and he jerked back, taking his hand with him.

"Why did Hostile 17, drive you here Vicky?" He asked, deathly quiet. I opened my mouth to respond but he wasn't done.

"You know what? I don't want to know. First the professor is murdered by a god damn Polgara demon, and now my girlfriend is getting driven around by a hostile!" He was yelling now, and began to start the car. He started it and I looked at his hands on the wheel, the knuckles were white and I was worried he would hurt himself or the steering wheel. Wait murdered? That must have been what Riley was talking about earlier...I guess it killed her and escaped.

"Lets not forget my captain breaking my girlfriend's fucking wrist while he loses his goddamn mind!" Graham was sittting in the driver's seat still staring out the front window and was still yelling. I jumped when his voice got louder at the mind bit. He looked at me when I jumped and I stared back at him. He sighed and let go of the steering wheel, pulling the key of the ignition. He turned to me and took my good hand, squeezing it slightly. I looked between him and the hand waiting for him to speak.

"Look Vicky, I...I'm sorry for losing my temper and yelling. I'm sorry if I scared you, doll." He said and pulled my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Stay away from Hostile 17, Vicky. For me, please." He said as he held my hand up close to his mouth, I could feel his breath going in waves across it.

"But...Spike's my friend. Hes nice to me." I said hesitantly, looking at Graham. He frowned and pulled me to him. I leaned forward and he kissed me gently.

"Hes too nice to you, Vicky, he's the kind of nice that only I can be to you. And yes, I know it was him that kissed you at the damn crypt. I know you were protecting him the entire time." Graham said glaring at the floorboard. My mouth popped open, how did he know that? We were alone.

"Ho-" I started

"The crypt does have windows, its not that hard to recognize the back of my girlfriend's head, Vicky. And really? 'My homeless, non-demon friend'? Where'd he hide?" He cut me off, glaring at me now. I shrinked under his glare, it was scary he had never glared at me before. The guilt was seriously kicking my ass now, I couldn't keep lying to him. He had caught me every time I tried.

"Under me..in the stone coffin-thing." I said quietly, switching my gaze from him to the car parts between the seats.

"I-I just needed information though! I didn't know he would kiss me and we're on the same side, he doesn't want the demon to hurt anyone else either." I said louder and looked back at him. His mask had broken and he looked angry as hell. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me towards him, he wasn't harsh but he got his point across.

"Victoria, I could have given you any information you asked for. We," He let go of one shoulder and motioned between me and him.

"Are not, I repeat not! On the same fucking side as him. He is a _vampire_, a souless, heartless, thing! Do you understand me Victoria?" He bellowed into my face, I froze from a mixture of shock and fear. Graham had gone all commando on me, talking to me like I was a soldier.

I pursed my lips trying to stop the tears, but a yelp popped out and the water works began. I was so emotional today, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I heard Graham groan and felt him pull me to his chest. I continued to cry there, mumbling sorry's to him for a little while. He continued to rub my back saying that he was sorry too. It was rather awkward to do considering we were balanced on top of the gear shifts. Eventually my tears dwindled down to a sniffle and I pulled back.

"I ruined your sweater." I said sniffling, pointing at the wet spots Graham now sported on his left shoulder and upper chest.

"That's okay, doll. I'm sorry I yelled." He smiled at me, I smiled back and he kissed my forehead. He let go of me and started up the car again. I pulled on my seatbelt and we finally pulled out of the parking lot. His pager began to go off and he looked at it shaking his head.

"What is it?" I ask, fiddling with my tape roll.

"Something's happened at the initative, its been contained but only just. Is it alright with you if you just stay at my room with me tonight? Unless you're really dying to get back to that basement." He said sighing, then grinning at his little joke. I rolled my eyes at him, everything seemed to be okay now.

"I'm fine in your room." I said looking back down. Graham's hand found its way to my thigh and settled on it.

"I'm sorry, doll. I'd just feel better if you were with me tonight." He said squeezing my thigh then letting go to change gears.

"Would it really bother you, that much if I just hung out with Spike or something?" I asked hesitantly, refering back to his commando moment. His face became a mask and his hands tightened over the steering wheel and gear shift.

"Yes, it would." He said starkly, glaring now.

"Okay." I said sighing and looking out the window. I wouldn't actually listien to him, but this would make him feel better now. His pager went off again and I stared at it.

"Someone's popular I see." I remarked while staring out the window. I heard him quietly chuckle.

"This one means I get to spend all night with you." I turned around to look at him and he winked at me. Oh good grief.

"Hold your horses tiger, I just got out of hospital. Sprain remember?" I said holding up my wrist.

"Oh, doll. Theres so much we can do without using your hands." He said quietly, I stared at him for a second. He seemed to be in a dream world. I reached over and flicked his ear.

"Oi. Focus on the road." I leaned back into my seat, and crossed my arms being careful of the injured one.

Men.

* * *

So guys, I know you've been hoping I'd write about faith switching with buffy and so on. Vicky's not going to be switched with, she is not the slayer. She is the slayer's cousin. I might still write about it but I don't know if I'll switch her with vicky instead of buffy, that doesn't make much sense. Mostly what I do is watch an episode for inspiration and voom im off.


	10. One day lost, another problem gained

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN VICKY.**

**TO THOSE WHO IT MAY CONCERN:**

Incase it was not seen in the previous chapter, shant be switching bods with Faith. She wasn't actually around when Buffy and Faith got into it. Vicky only visited each summer, she only hears about the things that happen.

I haven't decided when to get rid of Graham/Riley. I was thinking about spiltting off into another story where graham gets the girl. (Hes my adorable, little southern, soldier boy and I ruve him.) If you all have any suggestions on where to go with the story, let me know.

* * *

I awoke sometime the next morning, alone in bed. My hand's throbbing woke me up, Graham had disappeared and after I had put clothes on I got bored. I had been looking for my hair scrunchie, but I couldn't find it. It was red and made of fabric, I wasn't sure how I could misplace it, it was always in my hair.

I called Xander and let the gang know that I'd be back sometime today, they told me that Adam was still at large. I told them I had no idea who Adam was, but I'd look out for him. They just told me that I'd be filled in when I got back. Graham still hadn't shown up and I decided to go visit a certain vampire.

I peeked my head out of the door, the coast was clear. I slid out of his room and quietly closed the door behind me. I turned to begin walking down stairs when I bumped into a chest. It was another of those damn green sweater things. I looked up at the wearer, it was Graham's friend from the crypt. He glared down at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked, crossing my arms. I momentarily forgot about my wrist and tried to bend it. I hissed in pain and carefully folded it back.

"You going some where?" He asked me, looking between my taped wrist and my face. This little shit was sassing me.

"I was going to go pee, but if thats not alright with you I can just go right here." I did a little head bobble and raised myself to my full height. Okay I wasn't going to go pee, but for some reason it slipped out. It sounded good in the moment. He rolled his eyes and stepped out of my way, I shuffled until I got to the stairs. Then I went down them like a murder was running behind me, I turned around at looked up. He was still watching me and I flipped him off in a rebellious moment. He began to take the stairs two at a time and I hightailed it out of the door. Okay so, mental note, pissing off Graham's friends...bad idea. They're all big and scary.

I ran across the campus, not really caring to look behind me. Once I got off campus, I glanced behind me. There was no one in site, I began to stroll like I was in the park instead of close-by to a graveyard. I got to Spike's crypt and knocked. I didn't really wait a second, I just opened the door and popped my head in. He was turned around in his little chair, looking at me. I could hear soap opera music coming from the television.

"Can I come in?" I asked him, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is your commando boytoy with you?" He asked me snottily. I shook my head no.

"Then come in." I shuffled in the door, and closed it with my good hand. He got up and walked over to me.

"So what now? More information? A drive to the bloody local pub?" I guess he was still angry over the whole Graham thing, I sighed and shook my head no again.

"I just got bored, and I felt kinda bad about yesterday..." I said quietly looking down at my shoes. They were muddy and needed a good cleaning.

"Well you kno- wait..you felt bad?" He started off yelling, then dropped to a almost whisper. I looked back up and nodded at him. His glare softened into a smirk.

"Why?" He asked, he began to circle around me. I shrugged, I didn't really know why I felt bad...maybe it was because he drove me there. I had no idea.

"Ugh. You reek of him again." Spike said, sounding a mix of annoyed and disgusted. I raised an eyebrow, mildly insulted.

"You always say that." I said annoyed, looking at him. He shrugged and took off his jacket. He put it around my shoulders and got all up in my face.

"You always reek of him." Spike replied softly, brushing hair behind my ear. I huffed, exasperated. How could I help smelling like Graham? I just spent the night in his bed. I frowned, I_ did_ just spend the night in his bed and he _did_ just pay for my hospital bill. I pushed back from Spike, the guilt rushing forwards.

"No." I said, looking around at all windows for some sign of Graham.

"No what, luv?" He asked, smirking again. He was taking preditorial strides and I was taking cowering steps backwards until I hit a wall of some sort. He put his arms on either side of me, locking me in. I was beginning to feel like the prey. I placed my hand on his chest and tried to push, it was pointless really. He had me with the whole super vampire strength spiel.

"No to any of this." I said quickly motioning to him and me.

"Oh come on, luv. You know you don't hate it." He whispered into my ear, I froze. Did I hate it? I should hate it...I don't feel hate towards him at the moment. Fuck. This could not seriously be happening. I tried to push again. His head dipped down, I could feel his nose touching my neck.

"I do to hate it." I said weakly. Curse my voice, why did I have to speak? Now he definitely knew, if there was any doubt before. There was none now. His head dipped lower and I almost squeaked when I felt cold lips on my neck. I was on panic mode, offically Red alert.

I went slack for a second, my mind running on empty and he moved in closer. I took this moment to shove fully, and he stumbled backwards not expecting it. We looked up at each other for a half second, then we both lauched into action. I ran to get on one side of a stone coffin, and looked for a door. He ran to the other and grinned at me. It was a purely preditorial grin, I shivered at the sight of it.

I caught sight of the door and looked back at him. He was a good bit faster than me, and stronger...and he was going to totally catch my ass. Okay running behind the stone coffin was not a good idea, dammit brain. I began to think quickly, we were dancing with each other. He'd take a step to the side and so would I. I'd have to distract him, and then make a run for it when he was completely distracted. Okay I was going to confuse him, one step forward two steps back.

I took two steps forward, so did he. I took one step back, he took three or four forward and snaked an arm around my waist. Shite, this was not going according to plan at all! I hate stupid vampires, and their speed. I glared. His grin got larger.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You hate stupid vampires and their speed eh?" He let out a chuckle and leaned down to my face. I was no having any of that, I just glared at him. What he said dawned upon me.

"Wait a second..I said that?" I asked him hesitantly, I had never spoken my thoughts outloud before. I mean yeah there were those few times with Graham and Riley at Giles's house but still... I was so concerned by my thinkings I didn't realize what he was doing until he actually did it. He kissed me. Again dammit! I bit his lip, and glared hard at him when he yelped and pulled back.

"What the bleedin' hell was that for, woman?" He yelled, touching his lip. It was bleeding slightly, and I cringed at the sight. I hate blood, so much. He licked it, yuck. YUCK, YUCK.

"For kissing me." I said plainly, attempting to cross my arms over my chest. I was too close to him to do so, so I just continued to glare at him.

"Didn't seem like you were, hating the attention before, luv." He began to grin again, and I was starting to get annoyed. What wouldn't get this guy's motor going?

"Does anything actually turn you off, Spike?" I asked completely exasperated. His grin turned back into a preditorial smirk. I refused to shiver again this time, but I could feel the goosebumps coming up on my arms.

"Not with you around, pet." He said leaning closer to me. I had to admit, he did sound kind of sexy...maybe just this onc- No! Graham remember? G-R-A-H-A-M! Not Spike! Come on Vicky, get your shit together.

"Spike, let go of me." I said trying to keep my voice even. His smirk dropped alittle.

"You don't really mean that, pet." He sounded almost like a kicked puppy. My heart broke a little, and I almost gave in. But I stood my ground, I was going to have to do this sooner or later. I should have listiened to Graham and stayed away.

"Oh but I do. I shouldn't be here, I don't belong in a crypt. I'm human, remember? Not only that, but I'm dating one of the guys that turned you into a harmless, little vampire." I bit out, my voice did waiver at the insults. His face was heart breaking, I wanted to hug him and say sorry but I had to do this, I couldn't let down Graham, or Buffy, or the Scoobies. I moved out of his arms, once his grip had loosened, and walked out the door. I took off his jacket and layed it on the window ledge close to me.

I didn't want to look back and see his face, I'd break then. I closed the door behind me and slid down it. I could hear silence then the sound of objects hitting the walls. I put my head in my arms and stayed like that until the sun went down.

I think I might have fallen asleep like that because I woke up as the door bumped me. I jumped up and started swinging blindly, momentarily forgetting about my wrist. It began to sting, and sharp pains went up my arm. I hissed and held it. My legs felt like pins and needles were poking at them repeatedly.

"Bad idea. Very, very bad idea." I muttered to myself. The door that had woken me was still cracked half open and now there was a angry looking Spike staring down at me. I looked him up and down, he was in his usual gear but he had a gun in his hand. I stared at it for a second, completely flabbergasted.

"What do you have that for?" I asked him confusedly. I had forgotten that I had just insulted him and that he looked kinda angry..and that it was very likely for me. I looked at him then at the gun, still holding my hand. He had turned all vampey and was glaring down at me. After I had asked, I remembered.

"What do you think?" He asked quietly. I almost hadn't heard him, I straightened up and stared at him for a second. He growled loudly, and began to raise the shotgun. I reacted in a blind panic and hugged him, tightly around the middle. I could feel him freeze up for a second, I hugged him tighter and a few seconds later he hesitantly wrapped an arm around me. Yes! This means I wouldn't be shot.

"Sorry, Spike." I mumbled into his chest, just in case he was still thinking about shooting me. For a brief second I was in disbelief at the fact that I had just apoligized to a soulless, emotionally unstable, vampire because he was going to shoot me. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. I rubbed his back, and I swear that for a second I almost heard him purr.

"Did you just purr?" I asked sarcastically, looking up at him. He froze.

"Oh sod off." He shoved me backwards and I yelped. Before I hit the ground he grabbed me, looking worried. I grabbed on to his arms looking incredibly frazzled I'm sure.

"I'M HUMAN, YOU JACKASS. I'M A WEAK DEFENSELESS HUMAN." I yelled up at him, glaring. He kept forgetting or something, tossing me around like I was the slayer. I was kind of angry he kept tossing me about like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry, sorry. Keep forgetting, luv." He put down the shotgun and hugged me to him. I looked around the graveyard, it was quiet an-wait a sec. I pulled back from Spike and peered around at a grave. I was pretty sure I saw Riley there for a second. I looked harder, it was Riley! I shoved back from Spike quickly, just in case Riley decided to look behind him.

"Wha-" Spike began to ask, I put my hand over his mouth and crouched down, he followed my example. I pointed towards Riley who had infact, just turned around. I didn't think he could see us though, we were blocked by a stone column. Spike turned his head and groaned. I stood back up and began to walk towards Riley, not really thinking. He turned and jumped in my direction. I panicked and tried to take a step back, he would have crushed me if Spike hadn't have popped up as a wall.

"What the hell Riley?" I asked hysterically, taking deep breaths and trying to calm my heartrate back down. He looked up at me then back down to Spike and recognition flashed across his face. He stood up and took a few steps back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. I just..I just thought you were a vampire or something." He said quietly.

"Well, obviously I'm not!" I whispered back, still taking deep breaths. Something about Riley made me feel panicky, I thought it might have something to do with his episode at Willy's bar. I felt Spike's hand hesitantly touching my back. I waved him off, and tried to slow my breathing.

"Where have you been?" Riley asked almost accusingly. I put my hands on my hips.

"I was at Graham's and then I just started to wander around." I said haughtily. He couldn't tell me what to do.

"Yeah, he was looking for you. You've been gone all day and night, Vicky. Its three in the morning." He took a step forward, and I one back. I didn't quite trust him.

"Hes always looking for me, and I'm a big girl you know. I can stay out however late I want." I was riding this ship down into the ground, Riley could go piss off. I turned around and began to walk away. I heard two heavy booted steps and felt him grab my hurt wrist. I yelped and spun around, trying to get him to let go.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" I was almost hysterical now, and I could feel the little tendrils of fear beginning. My eyes began to water, as I continued to panic. He let go quickly, I heard Spike howl in pain nearby and soon after I felt two cold arms wrap around me, pulling me towards their owner. He felt safe and smelled like cigarettes and whiskey.

"What was that for?!" I heard Riley yell behind me.

"For grabbing her. You've already hurt her enough, mate." I felt the chest I was hiding in vibrate. I really wasn't cut out for this kind of life, whatsoever. I was weak, I wasn't a witch, and I kept getting hurt. This was highly frustrating. I had to find someway to become, better. Or stronger, more equipped. I briefly thought about becoming a vampire and decided against it. There was also a vengeance demon, but I don't know...that sounds kinda painful. An arm wrapped itself around my waist and my knees and picked me up, bridal style.

"Where do you want to go, pet?" I felt lips whisper against my head. I was limp, unmoving. I didn't want to move anymore, I was tired of the constant drama and me getting hurt. My hand was throbbing and I could barely wiggle my fingers. The fear had left me, leaving me almost numb. I just layed in his arms and watched the night sky above us, not saying anything. The sky disappeared and was replaced by stone, and cobwebs. We must be in Spike's house again. I felt him sit into something, and heard the crunch of glass under his shoes. I looked over to where I thought the tv was supposed to be. There was nothing there.

"Where'd the T.V go?" I whispered, mostly to myself. I felt him shift under me, pulling me up to where I was laying across his chest.

"The telly bit the dust, luv." He whispered back, into my hair. I looked around and saw exactly what he meant. There were pieces of it everywhere, bits of glass, wood, and metal bits. I nodded slowly and curled into his side. He wrapped an arm around my back, keeping me in place. This was wrong and I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I just wanted to lay there and listien to his silent chest and him whispering things into my hair. He was calming, and safe.

I was beginning to love the smell of cigarettes mixed with the bitter smell of hard liquor. I slowly drifted off to sleep, Spike stroking my hair. I was only thinking about the implications this night would have.


	11. Trust issues, complete

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN VICKY.

REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DO NEXT. I AM TOTALLY CONFLICTED BETWEEN GRAHAM AND SPIKE, I'VE BEEN GIVING THEM A CHAPTER BACK AND FORTH. EEK!

* * *

I woke up to find Spike staring down at me. It was kind of freaky but I admit, my freakout yesterday probably freaked him out. It freaked me out. I tried to wiggle to show him I wanted to get up but his arm tightened around me.

"Spike..." I said slowly, wiggling again to show him I wanted out.

"Yea, luv?" He said while smirking. He knew I was trying to get out and was messing around. Bastard. This had to end, I couldn't keep running back to him.

"I want out. Now." I said flatly, it knocked the smirk off his face but he still didn't let me out.

"Let go, Spike." I said slowly, again. He didn't seem to get my meaning the first time.

"But you were, practically dying to get into my arms before." He was smirking again, almost evilly. I glared at him.

"I have to pee." I said automatically, it seemed to be my back up response to these situations.

"No you don't." Spike replied, dammit he had caught on.

"Yes I do, now let go or...I'm going right here." I was becoming self-righteous all over again. He let go of me slowly, watching me. I stood up and shook out my legs, stretching my back. I had slept all night curled around him and dammit I was in pain. I also needed a shower, terribly.

"Now...I'm going to go. I have to shower and pee and go back to my actual life." I said while backing up. Spike stood up and I stuck a finger out at him.

"No! We are not doing this again! You're going to let me leave in hopes I'll actually come back!" I said demonstrating my point with a shake of my finger at him, almost scolding him. He glared at me and took a step forward. Dammit. I was hoping that would work, its okay though. I was close enough to the door to feel the handle in my hands, I yanked it open and he jumped out of the way of the sunlight. I would like to thank the sun for doing its thing.

"Bye!" I yelled and jumped through the door way.

"Vicky!" I heard him shout in the crypt but I was already on my way. I closed the door behind me and went on my mary way. This kind of thing just couldn't happen again. I really needed to get back into the swing of things.

I tromped along to Xander's house, his mother hugged me and told me that they had gone back over to Giles's place. So I tromped to over there and didn't bother knocking, I just walked in. Everyone had been talking, Anya and Giles espacially. They had all paused and were currently staring at me.

"I thought we got over my miraculous come backs by now." I said and walked in, going to the kitchen. I was seriously hungry okay. I began to munch on a bowl of cereal and looked over the bar. There was a blonde girl in a purple shirt, one I hadn't seen before. I tapped her on the shoulder ignoring the silence in the room.

"Hi, I'm Vicky. You are?" I asked sticking my hand out to be shaked. She hesitantly shook it, looking between me and the ground.

"Tara, Willow's friend." She had a quiet voice. I looked between the two and nodded, they had something going on. I was sure of it. I turned back around and found Buffy glaring at me.

"What?" I asked a spoon in my injured hand, her eyes wandered to my hand and widened. She pulled it down to her eye level and I hissed in pain.

"Watch it, Buff. Human, not slayer." I said quietly, looking at Riley's guilty face and Buffy's ever growing angry face. I looked around the room, everyone had gotten used to my comebacks and had continued on with their conversations about demons coming out their ears.

"Where have you been? You look like you've slept in your clothes, and you need a shower." She asked done inspecting my wrist and was now appraising my attire and over all body.

"I was at Grahams then his scary friend, sorta scared me away." I said, leaving out the grave yard and the freaking out at Riley part. Looking at his face, he had left those parts out too.

"And for the rest of the night and today?" She asked now circling me for some sort of flaw, or mistake.

"I was roaming..." I said trailing off, she knew I couldn't lie and got did I want to avoid all of this.

"Roaming where exactly?" She asked, at this point the door opened again and we all looked towards the new comer. It was Oz, yet again the room fell silent.

"Hey." Oz said causually, like he had just rolled up for ice cream and cookies and hadn't disappeared leaving Will heartbroken. My mouth popped open in disbelief.

"Oz..." Willow said quietly in shock. We all look between Tara and Oz. Tara looked almost heart-broken, this made me want to hug her.

"Oz?" Tara asks quietly looking towards Willow. Willow looks at her for a second then goes back to Oz.

"When - When did you get back?" Willow asked Oz, he shrugged.

"Pretty much now." He replied, still casual as ever. Buffy and I look at each other, this was bad news. Willow seemed to finally be moving on. Everybody stands around uncomfortably.

"Oz, man, hate to sound grandma but- you don't call, you don't write." Xander said while shaking his hand.

"Yeah, sorry." Oz apoligized like he had just forgot to turn off the sprinklers. The little shit, I began to glare at Oz. He noticed it and raised an eyebrow at me. I took a step forward and felt Buffy gently grab my elbow.

"I'll say." I said, still glaring at him. Buffy may have stopped me from going over to him but I could still damn well glare at him.

"So are you _here_, here - or just passing through?" Buffy asked stiffly, motioning to the area with her hand.

"Let's not bombard Oz with questions right off." Giles jumped in right as Oz opened his big stupid mouth.

"Can I get you something? Some tea -" Giles said going around to where Buffy and I were.

"Tea? Now? With... Oz?" Willow was panicking, looking between Oz and Tara. I knew there was something going on! Oz glanced between them and almost sighed.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Oz said humbly. He began to walk up to Willow, leaning over to her ear. Tara's expression was even more heart-breaking than before.

"Look - I'm going over to Devon's to see if he has a place I can crash. But I was hoping we could talk later. Tonight." Oz said softly, I could tell he wanted this to be private but that was just so not going to happen. Willow looked conflicted.

"I - I guess so." She replied finally. I sighed, I knew she'd break but I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon. Oz nodded.

"I'll come by your place." He said and began to move away from her. Willow nodded again, keeping quiet and trying to look at Tara. Tara was avoiding her eyes. Oz turned around to us, he caught my eyes and I made sure to glare harder at him.

"It's good to see you guys. Really." He said as he turned back around and left, closing the door behind him

"Everyone's uncomfortable now." Anya stated bluntly.

"No shit." I replied turning my glare on her. Giles tsked at me.

"Victoria, language." Giles said giving me a pointed look. I shrinked.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down at the floor. I looked back up at Willow, she was still staring at the door. Buffy and I moved towards her, arms spread for a double hug.

"You okay, Will?" I asked her while I hugged one side of her and Buffy on the other.

"What? I - no..." Willow was word fumbling, trying to piece together a sentence. Tara had stood up during this.

"I just... I realized... I'm late for study group." Tara said quickly, already moving towards the door. I frowned, poor girl. Willow took a step forward and Buffy and I detached from her arms.

"Tara - wait." Willow had raised her arm trying to stop Tara from leaving.

"It's okay. Y-you should be with your friends. And I should go." Tara was all packed up standing by the door now.

"But -" Willow tried again. Tara gave us a broken smile and waved as she shut the door behind her. I had begun to realize that with this group, your dirty laudry was constantly aired. There was nothing that could be kept from each other, the thought was comforting and terrifying. I thought back to Graham and panicked, he was probably freaking out by now.

"Does anyone have Graham's number? I sorta forgot to tell him I'd be doing a disappearing act.." I said trailing off and rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Riley stepped forward.

"No need. I already called and told him everything." Riley said catching my eye, trying to tell me something. I wasn't catching it.

"Wait everything, everything?" I asked trying to get him to catch my meaning. He did.

"Yeah that you were alright and...and sleeping over at Giles's place." He said looking at the ground. Buffy turned around looking at him, frowning.

"What do you mean 'sleeping over at Giles's place'?" Buffy repeated, mimicing Riley in a deep yet girly voice.

"I mean exactly that. Obviously she was fine, if I said anything differently he would have gone out to find her. The initiative needs all the men it can get right now." He said trying to defend himself. I jumped in too, trying to lead Buffy off the trail before she catches on to the fact that I literally slept with Spike.

"I was perfectly fine, just...Sleepless! Yeah, you know how I get." I said waving off the idea, I looked around the room and saw that everyone was watching the exchange with bated breath. I looked back to Buffy and she was frowning at me, she knew I was lying she just wasn't sure why. She glanced between Riley and I, vigiorously nodding our heads at each other. She peered at us, now she knew both of us were lying. She still just wasn't sure as to why.

"Uh huh." She said, obviously not believing us.

"Can we just talk about this later? I need a shower." I asked desperately, waving my arms arounds. She nodded slowly and I pulled her into a quick hug, with a kiss on the cheek. I pulled Giles into one to and practically ran out the door. Sometimes I think she gets overly protective because shes a few weeks older than I am. It happens I guess, and she has good intentions.

* * *

I stepped out the shower's feeling refreshed and re-energized. I stepped out of the bathroom and shuffled into 214 brushing my hair. I was feeling happy from the shower and was humming wonderwall to myself. I dropped my stuff on our sink and looked in the mirror to see the hair situation. This is when I realized that there was someone else in the room, approaching me. I spun around wielding my hair brush as a weapon of some sort, until I saw who it was. He smiled at my weapon and raised his hands in surrender. I glared.

"Jesus christ. Alert me to your presence, Graham." I said annoyed with him constantly sneaking around. He grinned and pulled me close, he was in a half millitary uniform. Only wearing the commando's green sweater and 'regular joe' jeans. He kissed me gently and disturbed something round into my uninjuried hand. I looked down, it was the bright blue tape roll. Oh right I had to still tape it up.

"Good timing, commando boy. I have to tape it up again." I remarked moving away from him towards my bed. I sat down and began to fiddle with the tape. Graham took it out of my hands and I looked over at him, he was kneeling. I felt my heart speed up and reminded myself he was just going to tape my arm. I took in a big breath and let it out slowly.

"Arm." He said simply, looking up at me and holding out the strip of tape he had just ripped off with his teeth. I held it out and he began to tape it up, silently. I watched him as he worked, his facial expressions drifted between concentration, care, and something I didn't quite understand. It reminded me of the way Riley looked at Buffy but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know what it meant. He looked up at me and grinned.

"See something you like?" He said as he stood up. He leaned towards me and on instinct I leaned back onto the bed, he smirked at me then crawled on to the bed. His knees were on either side of me and he stretched towards the night stand to place the tape roll there. As he did he leaned down towards me and I met him half way, kissing him. He tasted a little like peppermint and I could feel the gum rolling in his mouth.

He put his arm down by my head and pulled back placing kisses along my jaw then neck. His hand had just slipped under my shirt when his pager went off. I felt his head dip down and heard him groan, I giggled. His pager continued to go off.

"You gonna get that or what?" I asked him, waiting for him to move towards it.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he sighed into my neck and grabbed it. He popped the button and it stopped beeping, he read whatever message was on there and then groaned again, louder this time.

"What is it?" I asked him, a little concerned.

"They need me back at the base, doll." He said as he got off of me and stood up. I nodded, a little disappointed but I could understand it. I stood up and looked outside, it was dark out by now. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into their owner. He took a deep breath and I could feel him smile into my hair.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You. You always smell good, doll. Thats all." He said as an explaination.

"Thanks...I guess, what do I smell like exactly?" I asked still confused and mildly flattered. The men in my life were obsessed with smelling me I had decided. There must have been something especially wonderful about my skin or just my hygiene products. I felt him take another deep breath.

"You smell like a mix of peppermint, and cinnimon I think." He mumbled into my hair. The peppermint I could see, I did use peppermint conditioner but I had no idea where the cinnimon came from.

"Well the peppermint makes sense, I don't know about the cinnimon though." I mumbled back, I felt him smile again and kiss my head.

"I think thats something that comes specifcally from Victoria Neily." He said fondly. I turned around in his arms looking up at him, I liked the way my name rolled off his lips. He leaned down and as I straightened up, his pager went off again. I watched him close his eyes and groan reaching for it and turning it off. We had totally forgotten they wanted him back at their little lab quarters.

I grabbed hold of the front of his sweater and dragged him down, kissing him. He wrapped his arms back around me and kissed me back. We both pulled back and he ran his hand over my cheek, I caught sight of something red and fabricy around his wrist. I caught it and inspected his wrist, it was my scrunchie. I looked between him and the scruchie, sputtering.

"Scruchie!" I finally sqeaked out, he let a sheepish smile grace his face.

"Yeah. I just wanted something to remember you by, while I was in the field you know?" He shrugged, looking almost embarassed. D'awwe, Grahammy's getting embarassed.

"Ah hah. I see, well you can keep it." I said smiling and reached up, he leaned down and I kissed his forehead.

"Go, go ,go." I said shooing him, he smiled at me and turned around heading towards the door. I walked back to the sink, continuing to brush my hair.

"Stay out of trouble, doll." He said and blew a kiss at me. He then turned back around and closed the door. Because that had gone so well last time, I thought to myself.

* * *

My hair had eventually dried and I called Giles a little later, asking where Buffy was. Apparently she was staying at Riley's, cool. No spanish inquisition for me tonight! I decided to finish out some homework that I had piling up for a while. I was half way through it when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it, I looked up and raised an eyebrow. It was Spike, what the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. He looked a little teed off when I asked that, I knew he couldn't come in without an invitation and I was certainly not giving one so easy.

"What do you think? Let me in, luv." He replied crossing his arms. I raised both brows at this point, I had no idea why he was here. I didn't have anything of his, and I didn't owe him any money.

"I don't know what to think and no, you're not allowed in this dorm room until you explain yourself truthfully." I stated, pointedly. I stood there, opening the door completely and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on, luv. Don't be like that." He whispered, he reach forward but was bounced back by the barrier. I leaned on the door frame and waited. He couldn't touch me, therefore my thoughts couldn't be distracted. SCORE ONE FOR VICKY.

"Well if thats all..." I trailed off standing up again and making motions to close the door again.

"Alright! I came because I just..." He started out quickly and then it died off. I reopened the door and stared at him.

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for him to continue.

"I saw two vamps, on the edge of town. They were siring some college kids." He said quickly, motioning behind him. I deadpanned, this wasn't my area.

"Buffy's not here right now. She'll be back later." I said, backing up and beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" I reopened the door again, a little annoyed now.

"What now? I'm not the slayer Spike." I said annoyed with his erratic behavior. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"Okay, I actually came to see you..to a-ask you if..if maybe." He kept trailing off, not finishing his sentence. I was getting really annoyed at this point and snapped.

"Spit it out already!" I hissed, glaring a little at him. I was rather tired and I wanted to get whatever this was overwith. He straightened up after I glared at him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the Bronze with me, but I can see you're too busy being a bitch." He spit out at me. I rolled my eyes, it stung a little but I wasn't going to let him see that.

"Well, if thats all I'm closing the door now. Good night Spike." I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed, not feeling like doing homework now. I heard more knocking and curled into my pillows, trying to ignore it. Eventually I fell asleep like that, I was woken up by the sound of the telephone. I answered it in a sleep-haze.

"Yello?" I said into the phone.

"Vicky? Get out of bed, come Giles's apartment." It was Buffy, she sounded urgent and worried. I got up and started looking for shoes and a coat of some sort, it seemed to be afternoon. I guess I slept through classes yet again.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, I had found a shoe and was looking around for the other.

"Tara's been...scared and Oz is in the commandos lab." I froze as she said that, my heart seemed to be dipped in ice at that moment. I didn't like him for what he did to Willow but I remembered the lab.

"On my way. Five minutes." I hung up and ran out the door, Spike had left sometime during the night. My body was on autopilot and I almost enjoyed it, I didn't feel like a weak human, or anything really. I walked in the door and turned around.

"Whats up?" I said sounding emotionless, I guess Graham had rubbed off on me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, touching my arm. I snapped out of whatever just happened and the feelings returned. I took in a deep breath and nodded, smiling. She turned back around to the little desk.

"So what happened to Tara and Oz?" I asked looking around, Willow and the gang was here. Everyone was tense, Buffy was on the phone. I guess she was calling a lot of people at the moment.

"Tara said they took him right before she found me." Willow said quickly.

"So that's good, right? They probably haven't had time to eviscerate him yet." Anya said blunt as ever. I glared at her and hugged Willow. I heard Xander scolding Anya in the background.

"It'll all be okay Will, I promise." I smiled at her and she nodded back to me. I took a step back and stood next to her.

"Again we're faced with the daunting prospect of infiltrating the Initiative..." Giles muttered, mostly to himself. I guess during my disappearing acts they had infiltrated the Initiative?

"Wouldn't it be great if one of us were dating a man on the inside, someone with connections..." Xander trailed off looking at me then Buffy who had just hung up.

"Oh, wait!" He said, sounding almost excited.

"He's still not answering his page. I left him a message." She said sighing.

"I don't know Graham's number." I mumbled quietly, running my fingers through my hair. Xander sighed looking at me, I shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Willow was on check today.

"We've got to move fast, so we'll make a plan without Riley...And hope he calls." Buffy said the last part quietly. Buffy began to pace, thinking.

"We're going to need some kind of cover. If there was a way we could kill the electricity down there..." She trialed off, continuing to think inside her mind.

"And you'll need to tranquilize Oz." Giles added in, remind Buffy. She nodded.

"What's with the wolf in the day bit anyway? Isn't that a big no-no in the werewolf handbook?" Xander asked using all his nerdy terms.

"He said he was controlling it with herbs and some kind of meditation...What if he got upset and lost control of himself? Could the wolf come out during the day?" Willow said quickly, sounding a little guilty on the last part. I frowned, had something happened?

"If he'd managed to repress the beast for months? I suppose it could reach a point where it overflowed in him, regardless of time of day or month..." Giles had on his thinking cap too. Xander and I just sort of sat there looking at each other, sighing. We really weren't a huge asset to this team. We continued on like this untill the sun had gone down and it was night time outside.

"Something's wrong. Riley usually returns my calls by now." Buffy had checked her watch and looked at me worried, I frowned in return. Graham usually checked up on me by now too.

"We can't wait much longer." Xander reminded Buffy. She looked back at him and sighed.

"I know. Okay. Xander, you, Vicky and I will go in. We've done it before and Vicky you can just foll-" Buffy began her ordering and Anya cut her off. I glared at Anya and she returned it.

"Can I just ask? What's the deal? I mean, this guy hurt Willow, he's in town for one day - and you're all willing to go off and die for him?" Anya retorted, sounding annoyed and confused. She is an ex-demon...

"The deal is, he's my -..He was my boyfriend and none of this is his fault. Okay? Buffy I'm going with you." Willow sounded a little angry at Anya and I couldn't blame her, she still cared alot about him. That much was obvious.

"It's too dangerous, Will. Besides, we need you to hack into the city's electrical grid with Giles. We have to try to power-down the Initiative." Buffy stated, back in her ordering mode.

"Giles can do it without me. I can't just sit here." Willow retorted, not giving in. She was determined to come.

"Fine. You'll back us up. The only way I know in is through the elevator at Lowell House - and my clearance is long gone." Buffy sighed and looked down, thinking again.

"So we grab a guy, make him take us." Xander said, like it was a simple thing. I scoffed at him.

"Dude these are millitary guys. They won't take you anywhere." I said seriously to him. He began to speak but was cut off, by...Spike?

"Or you could just use the back way. Hell of a lot less bother." We all turned around to see Spike standing close to the door. I rolled my eyes, he

"How'd you get in?" Giles asked sounding confused and annoyed.

"Door was unlocked. Might want to watch that, Rupert, someone dangerous could get in." Spike retorted, trying to sound all scary. I rolled my eyes and Buffy and I both scoffed at the idea of him being dangerous.

"Or someone formerly dangerous and currently annoying." Buffy remarked, glaring at Spike.

"Now, now. None of that - or I won't help you get Red's mongrel back." He stated, walking in.

"Bad news travels fast with us demons. We all like a good laugh." He continued, this time talking to Willow. I heard Giles sigh.

"Out of cash again, Spike?" He asked sarcastically.

"I happen to be seeking monetary gratification, yeah. But I also get a kick outta jacking up those army ginks myself." Spike replied. When he said monetary gratification he caught my eye and continued to stare at me. I could feel my face turning red, I looked away first.

"Uh huh. What's the going rate on a wild goose chase, Spike?" Buffy said, clearly not believeing him. Spike put up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Fine, if you're not interested.. But I was stuck in that hole, remember? And I hear things from other guys who've made it out. I can get you in, no alarms, no cameras - no waiting." He said casually. Buffy looked at me for advice and I nodded. What choice did we have at this point? There was no other known way and Oz could be being experimented on right now.

"Fine. We'll take you up on this." She said. We all went to grab jackets, I waited for everyone else to go outside before I reached for mine. It had disappeared, I looked around. Spike was holding it up, for me to put on. I hesitantly put my arms through the sleeves, staring at him the entire time. He smirked at my suspicion and we walked out the door.

* * *

We had been going through the forest for a while now, I was getting a little tired of all of this. We had changed coats, Buffy, Willow and I. We had changed into a lab coat, Buffy and I put our hair up into buns, Willow's was short enough to let go. Xander and Spike were in millitary gear, reminding me of Graham. I frowned, he still hadn't tried to contact me. Although I had to admit, Spike looked good. Buffy was threatening Spike, while Willow and I were walking behind them. Abruptly Spike and Buffy stopped, I had been walking behind Spike and bumped into his back. My wrist was twisted a little and I yelped in pain. Spike spun around and looked down at me with an apology in his eyes, I waved him off, not wanting to attract the other's attention.

He walked up to the door and opened them, looking back at us.

"For a nasty town like Sunnydale, nobody seems to mind their locks." Spike grinned at us, we made eye contact for a second and he looked almsot guilty. Buffy looked back at me for advice, I nodded.

"You first." Buffy says pointing her weapon at Spike. He rolls his eyes and goes in. We come up to a hallway and I vaguely remember Spike and I escaping through here. It seemed so long ago. We went in behind him one at a time. I was behind Buffy. Suddenly the lights went out and on instinct I grabbed her arm, her hand came up and squeezed mine. I took in a deep breath and let go, she knew I was afraid of the dark. I had been since we were children. We continued on, bursting through the doors. Eventually we came to the Colonel's room. Spike, Willow and I guarded the doors as Buffy and Xander woke the Colonel up. I didn't listien to the conversation, I was too focused on watching both Spike and the hallway for signs of enemy activity. He was being far too helpful and nice.

We finished in the Colonel's room and made our way to Riley's prison. There was an M.P standing guard outside his door, Buffy shooed me out to on stage. I dropped the small knife I had in my hand as I walked passed him.

"Hey, you dropp-" As he bent down I kicked him in the face. I heard a crack and cringed, Buffy and the gang went around the corner and came to where I was. She and Spike took one look at the knocked out guard and patted me on the back, nodding their approval. I shrugged, feeling a little bad.

Buffy felt around the guards body and grabbed the card, she went in after Riley and we waited for her. I held the crossbow to the Colonel's head, each time he looked at me I glared. Spike kept eyeing me, and everytime our eyes met he winked. I got fed up with it and flipped him off.

"You're Graham's girl." The Colonel remarked, sounding surprised. I looked at him and raised a brow. I didn't want to engage in conversation for fear he'd see a crack in my bravado and pounce on it. I nodded eventually after he continued to stare at me.

"I'm surprised he went for someone with as much balls as you. Its alright, you two won't be dating for much longer." He stated, I froze for almost a millisecond and tried to cover it up by rolling my eyes. I didn't think it really worked, but it was worth a try.

"Whatever." I stated neutrally, channeling my inner Graham. Buffy and Riley came out at this point and we went to Oz's cell. I looked at the white walled, glass cells and got a little shiver.

"Which one?" Buffy asked the Colonel. He nodded towards a cell at the end of the hall. When we moved to go there, a million goggle creepers came out of no where. We all looked at each other and Buffy took the crossbow from me, point it at the Colonel's head.

"Stay back or I'll do a William Burroughs on your leader here!" Buffy said, alluding to an english class. I giggled at the allusion, everyone else but me seemed to not get it.

"You'll...bore him to death with free prose?" Xander asked sarcastically.

"Ugh...I'll kill him!" She groaned and shook her head at us. Then looked back at the goggle creepers.

"Get him out." Buffy says to the Colonel. They have a stare down but eventually he nods to one of the goggle creepers. Oz walks out and spots Willow, different flashes of emotions go across his face. I frowned.

"Oz..." Willow said and took a step forward. Oz began to tremble and we all watched with morbid facination as his hand turned wolf. He calms himself and Riley leads him out of the cell, Oz seems really tired out from all the effort. I had to give him points for being able to do that. We marched on through the Initiative hide out. We got to the stairs and found it blocked by people. I was behind the Colonel.

"This can't end well, man." I thought I recognized that voice. I stood up on my tippy toes.

"You gonna start killing people?" I heard Riley ask. I pushed my way to the front this was frustrating, I went to the front and saw a bit of brown hair that reminded me of Graham's. I took a step forward, and looked. We made eye contact. His eyes widened and we stared at each other for a second.

"Graham?" I asked hesitantly, looking at him. He looked conflicted as he glanced between the Colonel and I. I took another step forward and almost reached out to him. This is why he hadn't called me, he had been on guard duty here. I frowned. Time seemed to drag on, Spike puleld me back. He grabbed my hurt wrist and I yelped again in pain looking back at him, I glared. I turned back around to Graham to see he had taken a few steps forward and looked even more conflicted.

"Graham get back here. In formation, soldier." Graham's scary friend was in charge, I supposed. Graham stared at his commander and then back to me. He continued walking towards me, pulling me into a hug. I breathed in his scent and heard some kind of low growl from behind us, I guess it was Spike acting up.

"Do you realize what you've just thrown away Graham? All for some stupid girl." I heard Graham's scary friend speak again, I wanted to glare at him but all I could see was green sweater.

"Shes not some stupid girl, Forrest." I felt the vibrations coming from Graham's chest, and I smiled into it. He was adorable when he sounded mad.

"Fine. Just two more traitors for us to kill." Forrest spoke again, this time sounding more annoyed. I felt the arms around me tighten a little bit, here come the protective tendencies.

"You and me trained together from day one, Forrest. But I always outranked you. Come after me, you're gonna find out why." Riley said in a near growl. He didn't sound happy at all.

Graham pulled back from me and looked down. He ran his hand over the back of my head and kissed my forehead. I looked over him to see the green sea of guns part. Wonderful. We went up the stairs and into the elevator, Graham held me close the entire time. I could see the dirty looks Spike was giving us out of the corner of my eye and ignored them. I wasn't going to have anything to do with Spike from now on, Graham just earned all my trust and some more.

We ended up leaving the Colonel in the elevator though, and I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. He was our only leverage to get out safely, but I had faith in Buffy. As we left the elevator and stepped out into the dorms Riley punched the Colonel, I jumped at the sudden violence and grabbed onto Spike's sleeve. His hand held mine for a moment and I realized what was happening and shook him off reaching for Graham instead who looked a little annoyed. I guess he saw all of that...Oops. Okay from _now _I would have nothing to do with Spike.


	12. A night with Spike P1

_**TO THOSE WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:**_

Thank you for your input. The reviews were nice to read, although Guest I have to admit yours was kinda terrifiying and almost threatening? I am back now, exam week is finished. However I will not be posting next week for I am in another country. Im thinking about doing Spike's point of view in order to explain his attraction to her (you're welcome, scary guest), although this chapter may explain a little. I have to admit that I think I'm doing a pretty good damn job if someone hates my character so much that I get a ranting review :3 Though some of it was frightening it was rather helpful to shape her!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Vicky

* * *

I laid in my bed, listiening to Buffy's snore across the room. I was getting kinda bored with just laying here, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Spike's face when I hugged Graham, he looked so angry and heartbroken at the same time. I didn't know what to do with that. I turned over on my side and glared holes into the wall. Why was everything so difficult? I rolled back onto my back and glared holes into the ceiling. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to make a move...it didn't. I silently groaned and got up,putting on my shoes. I knew where I was headed.

* * *

It was a bit cold and I shivered, pulling my hoodie closer to me. I shuffled through the graveyard, avoiding stepping on any graves. I stared at the crypt door and took a step forward, my shoes made a thud noise which startled me. I tensed then relaxed after figuring out it was just my shoe. It was quiet for a few more seconds and I took another step forward. The door swung open and Spike was leaning on the door frame glaring at me.

"What do you want?" He asked me gruffly. I cringed and looked down, he was still pissed.

"Couldn't sleep." I murmered at the ground, it was suddenly interesting to me. I heard him sigh and step away from the entrance, allowing me to go in. I stepped inside and looked around. Nothing had really changed, same old chair, same TV. I tilted my head and took a step closer to what appeared to be a hole in the ground. What the hell?

"Here to do some detective work for the slayer?" He asked me sarcastically, I blushed. He saw me doing the curious thing with the hole in the ground. Oops.

"I'm here for myself." I said looking back at him. He just raised an eyebrow and sat down infront of the TV.

"Why are you up?" I asked him, taking a step closer to his little chair. It was what? Atleast three in the morning.

"Vampire, remember?" He said just as sarcastic as before. I sighed, so much for making conversation.

"Why are you so mad at me? What'd I do?" I asked frowning at him. The TV turned off and he stared at me for a second then stood up and walked closer to me.

"You come to me when you're lookin' for a-a quick bloody hug! And I hold myself back every damn time from anything more! You're yes, then no, and you always bring up that sodding commando, arse!" He took a deep breath, continuing his rant. I was shrinking back with each word that he yelled, waving his arms around.

"You're bloody confusing, woman! And you know what?" He stopped dramatcially, looking at me for a response. His face had turned vampy and he looked rather terrifying.

"What?" I asked meekingly. I knew he couldn't physcially harm me but yelling, angry vampires were freaky.

"I can't get you out of my sight! I try to stay away and you just bloody show up here. I even have your damn dorm key! Every bloody time I begin to forget about you, you show up outta the blue!" He pulled out my lost dorm key and my mouth dropped open, all of my attention now on the shiny metal in his hand. I had looking for the thing for ages thinking I had just misplaced it. I reached out for it, taking a step closer and he abruptly pulled my to him. I froze on the spot, he had gone silent and was breathing in and out deeply.

"Um...Sorry, Spike." I said giving my attention back to the vampire that was laying on me.

"Theres just something about you, Vic. Just something that draws me in." He was mumbling into my shoulder and I wasn't sure what to do anymore, what to do to make it better.

"I could just never come here again?" I meant to state it, but it came out more as a question. His grip tightened on me and I guessed that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Uh-uh I mean I could come here again and um.." I trailed off, I couldn't figure out what was the right answer at this point. He growled into the crook of my neck.

"Vic. What do you want?" He pulled back and was now looking into my face for some kind of answer. I panicked, no one had actually asked me what I wanted...

"I...I'm not entirely sure what you mean." I said, my gaze flickered between him and the room. He let out a mixture of a groan and a angry growl.

"Are you..okay?" I asked, now my gaze was steady on him. He was acting really really off.

"I can't stop thinking about you since that stupid spell! I just keep worrying that you'll be hurt out on a stupid slaying. You're human!" He shook me after every sentence and the room began to spin a little.

"Yes I am, and very dizzy right now." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder to keep me steady. He pulled back his arms quickly, and went to sit down on the little chair putting his head down into his hands. I leaned on a wall.

"This is what I mean, Vic. You're my, my soft, fragile, small...human." He sounded regretful as he spoke the words, like he had cursed me with this kind of existence and I frowned at the idea of him feeling guilty. I shuffled slowly, over to him and kneeled.

"Sorry about being human and all that other stuff..." I said quietly, next to him. He picked his head up and looked at me for a second. He de-vamped his face and slowly his hand brushed my cheek and I had to admit it felt nice. I had to stop myself from leaning into his hand and remind myself that I was still dating someone. I didn't know why I was doing this, it was a bad idea to come here.

"Don't ever apoligize for that, luv. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said softly and began to twirl a piece of my hair in his fingers. I remained silent, he seemed okay for now. His twirling stopped and he leaned closer in, I tilted my head at his actions. He looked a conflicted then suddenly his hand pulled my head up to his and he kissed me. I joined in for a second, almost wanting him to do something more, then he let go. Smirking.

"What was that for?" I sputtered, trying to pull back, however his hand kept me locked in.

"Don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy that as much as I did, pet." He was back to his stupid cocky self. Dammit he was right too. I kept silent and glared indignantly at the wall behind him.

"So? I'm still dating someone other than you." I had to admit, I was kind of angry. I was pretty sure he had just played me for a kiss. I looked back at his face, he was glaring. Abruptly he moved his hand and pushed me over, I tumbled and then scrambled to get back up. He was above me in a second and I raised an hand to push him off, forgetting he was infact a supernatural being with supernatural strength. He carefully gripped my hand and moved it, along with my other, above my head. He leaned down to my ear.

**_LEMON BEGINNING LOOK AWAY TO SHIELD THINE VIRGIN EYES:_**

"Trust me, luv?" His breath tickled my ear and I wriggled underneath him. I wasn't entirely sure if I trusted him, something told me to but I had ignored the voices in my head already once before. He began to place small pecks along my neck and down my shoulder. His lips were cold, just like the rest of him and they gave my goosebumps all along my body. I froze my wriggling, my attention now on the weight that seemed to be everywhere at once. He chuckled, then continued his little exploration of me. He moved his weight to his knees as he pulled back. He inspected my hoodie for a few seconds.

"Sorry about this, pet." He said then let go of my hands. I furrowed my brow and was about to speak when I felt his hands grip the front of my hoodie. I began to panic, I had nothing on but a flimsy tank top underneath it. Abruptly I heard the sound of fabric tearing, and it took me a second to realize that it was the sound of Spike ripping my hoodie in half.

The cold air hit my skin and I shivered, he pulled the hoodie off and I made a move to get up. His hands pushed me back down, moving to get a grip on my wrists again. His other hand went under my shirt and I shivered again, beginning to wiggle. I could feel a low growl go through his throat. On some level, my body took it as a warning, and I stopped moving. He leaned back down to me and began to kiss me hard. His cold hand traveled up to my chest and I shifted, getting impatient, wanting something, anything really. He pressed his lower half down on me and I stopped moving again, this time feeling a certain hardness on my thigh.

Spike pulled back and I whined, I abruptly stopped myself. I had no idea where it came from. He grinned at me and let go of my wrists, he pulled my straps down and exposed my breasts to the cold air. I sharply took in a breath, a effect of the coldness that I just wasn't used too. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and leaned back down, beginning to suck on one breast while massaging the other. He was gentle and restrained with his grip on me. I moaned and clapped my hands over my mouth, I could feel the point of Spike's canines on my chest. He pulled back up from my chest and gently moved away my hands.

"Don't hold back, I've been waiting for this ever since we kissed months ago, pet." He whispered, smirking down at me. My nipples were standing at attention and I felt a heat building in my belly. This was taking too long.

"This is taking too long, in my opinion." I whispered back, not quite trusting my voice at the normal level. He let out a dark chuckle and his hands drifted down my stomach, teasing me. I whined and grinded against his length inside his jeans. He groaned and I felt his hand move to grip my waist, there would probably be bruises there in the morning but I didn't care at this point. He leaned back down, over me and I felt his hand slide underneath the elastic waistband, playing with the top of my underwear. It stopped there, not moving just running along the line. I whined in protest.

"Say please, pet." He whispered into my ear, I was almost in pain, I wanted it so much.

"Please, Spike." The heat had built up so much it was unbearable, I wanted him in me right now. I was wriggling now, trying to get it to dissipate somehow. The hand began to pull back my pants and then underwear, I was still too hot and I began scramble to undo his pants. I undid them and gripped his length, beginning to move in a relatively fast pace. He put his hand over my own and stopped the movement, I looked towards his face. He was no longer smirking, or even grinning, he just looked intense at this point.

"Can I mark you?" He asked, his voice was gravelly and I didn't pay much attention to what he said, nodding my head. I was too focused on the length in my hand and the cold fingers that were now teasing my pussy. He pulled my hands back to over my head and I felt his tip begin to enter me, I breathed in sharply in anticipation. He leaned back over me and slid in fully, I felt his canines on my neck and the feeling of the cement floor on my back. I was lost in the feeling of him sliding in and out of me, building up speed. I let out a moan and felt two pinches above the crook of my neck, something wet and warm slide down my neck. He pulled back and licked my throat, the sensation making me moan louder. I looked at his rippling abs as he continued.

"Tell me you're mine." He was whispering into my ear and began to thurst into me with more force, almost shifting me upwards when I didn't respond.

"Tell me you're mine, Victoria!" He shouted, his thrusts more force and less gentle than before. I yelped and searched my brain for answers. I was almost over the edge.

"I'm yours! I'm all yours, Spike!" I said quickly, his thrusts were less harsh but now they were faster. He grunted as he sped up and eventually came inside me. I came with a loud moan as all the sensations swirled around me. He pulled out of me and fell next to me, both of us were breathing heavily. I began to shiver as the high wore off, he pulled me closer to him and reached around me for his jacket.

_**LEMON OVER. **_

"There." He said quietly as he pulled it over us. I curled into him, he was almost warm for a vampire. I fell asleep like that, sleeping soundly and deeply.

* * *

I woke up in a chair, panicked and confused I abruptly stood up. The duster that had been covering me fell off and I then realized that I was quite naked. I took in a deep breath searching for last night. I had come over to Spikes, and he was all angry, and then...oh yeah. I looked down at my waist, there was a faint outline of a large hand on me. At the same time I realized that my neck kind of hurt, and I reached up to find two scabs close to my shoulder. What the fuck? I thought he couldn't bite people? My mind was reeling and the door flung open next to me. I shrieked and picked up the jacket again to cover myself.

The intruder was hunched over and covered by what looked like another leather duster as he slammed the door close again. He was steaming which was rather odd. Spike's head popped up from the jacket and looked over to me, he looked worried and he was holding what looked like to be a styrofoam to-go box. My stomach rumbled and I stared at the box.

"Food?" I asked as I pointed at the box, looking at him for assurance. He nodded and began to walk over to me, he looked me up and down smirking.

"You do look good in leather, luv." He said silkily, holding out the box. I reached for it while keeping my other hand on the jacket around me. I rolled my eyes and nodded absentmindedly at his antics, all attention on the box. He held it just out of my reach and I leaned for it, balancing on my right leg. I had just about reached it when he pulled it back again and I stumbled forward. I felt Spikes arm wrap itself around my waist and he took a step closer to me.

"Careful there, my pet." He said into my ear as he brushed my hair away from my neck.

"Just give me the damn food Spike." I growled out, my voice was crackly from sleep. He chuckled and kissed my neck, reminding me of the biting escapade. I pulled back from him abruptly and spun around to face him.

"And how exactly did you bite me? And why? And while we're on the subject I am not 'your' pet or whatever." I said hotly, making air quotations with my hands. I forgot that the other one was holding up my cover and it dropped down. The air hit my skin, causing me to shiver. Spike's eyes stared at my body as I shivered, he looked back at me. His eyes had gotten darker and I bent down to get the jacket back. I stood up quickly, now covered and crossed my arms over me uncomfortably. I looked back at him, he was still staring and slowly licked the corners of his mouth, swallowing.


	13. Spike's Night (P2)

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN VICKY.

* * *

"Well?" I asked impatiently. He glared and shoved the food box at me, I caught it and opened it.

It was eggs and what looked like to be a waffle covered in maybe syrup? It was all mixed together now, bits of egg on the waffle and syrup on the egg. He must have grabbed it when he was out, that was sweet of him. I smiled at the food, he was actually kinda thoughtful..in his own way. I looked over at him, he was in his chair, brooding at the flickering images on the television. Or sulking depending on interpretation.

"Spike? Please answer the question." I said softly, I knew he could hear me over the tv. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Fine." He said annoyed, sounding like a indignant child that had just been scolded. He turned off the television and turned towards me, pouting.

"How can you bite me, doesn't the chip stop you?" I asked beginning to pick at the food with my hands.

"It just stops me from harming humans. Its all about the thoughts, luv. I think about hurting people and it knows but if I don't then poof. It does aboslutely bleedin' nothin." He stated proud that he figured it out himself. I nodded slowly.

"So you just think about not hurting them and you can bite anyone you want?" I asked for clarification, looking at him. He smirked at this and shook his head no.

"Only you, luv. You're a one of a kind." He said this as though there was some big secret to biting that I didn't know about. I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. Was there something different about me?

"That wasn't just any bite, luv. Its meant for one person only." He said, still smirking. I raised a brow waiting for an explanation of some kind. I guess I wasn't that different, just the bite was.

"Its a bite that we can only use in the 'height' of our passion, my pet." He was enjoying this, I began to blush a little thinking about the night before. I quickly started to stare at the food.

"I'm not yours, Spike." I said quietly, still staring into my food. I was beginning to feel a guilt attack come on, thinking about Graham and Buffy. They must both be worried by now.

"Yes. You are, pet." He said lowly, brushing my hair away from the healing wounds on my neck. I was startled, I hadn't realized he had stood up and was now close enough to touch me. I was still holding the box and I turned away from him to sit it down. I walked over to a crypt and placed the box on top. I turned back around to find Spike right behind me, he put his arms on either side of me, effectively trapping me.

"Spike, get this through your bleached head. I. Am. Not. Yours." I poked him in the chest with each word, he growled and leaned down to my ear.

"Yes. You. Are." Each of his words were clear and crisp, he wasn't playing around. My heart beat sped up with his proximity, I gripped one of his arms. I felt his tongue run over the sensitive bite mark and I shuddered with pleasure at the feeling. That was weird, what was that?

"What was that?" I whispered as I gripped his arm tighter. He kissed my the spot, making my knees go weak, and I felt him smile.

"What?" He said slowly and slowly dragged his tongue over it again, this time with more pressure. I almost moaned, and bit my lip to keep from making noise.

"That!" I squeaked out. This was highly unfair. First he had strength and speed over me and now he has some stupid magical bite mark that gets me hot.

"I told you, luv. Its a special kind of bite, it marks you as mine." He said this and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He leaned closer to me.

"Our scents are mingled, now other vampires and big nasties know you're mine too." He said into my hair. My mouth popped open in indignation.

"What the fuck? You can't just go around marking people Spike!" I shouted, he jumped at the sudden volume and pulled back.

"You agreed to it." He stated grimly, glaring down at me. I blanked out for a second.

"You don't even remember, do you?" He peered down at my blank face and I huffed. I was still sacking my mind for answers, all I could remember was on the same level as watching a porn flick.

"Oh I _am_ good. My little human can't even remember agreeing." He said arrogantly, grinning. Great now his ego was five times bigger, just what I needed.

"I remember!" I said quickly, I did sort of remember. It was inbetween my hoodie being shredded and other things. He chuckled and raised a brow, not believeing me.

"I do!" I said indignantly, I glared at him. He began to smile at my foolishness and I sighed.

"I have to go you know, Buffy's going to wonder where I am." I said quietly, reminding him of reality. He grinned and shook his head at me. I raised a brow.

"I took care of it, luv. Left the ol'slayer a note sometime last night. It was pretty damn sneaky of me too." He said proudly, nodding to himself.

"And how did you get in?" I asked disbelievingly. Didn't vampires have to be invited in places?

"You invited me in when we were runnin' from the boys in uniform, plus I nicked your key." He was very proud of himself now. I glared at him for the invaision of privacy, then sighed again. I looked down at the coat, I was still naked and I didn't even want to know what he told her as an excuse. I felt his hand under my chin pulling me up to look into his eyes.

"Whats wrong, my luv?" He asked me quietly. I looked at him for a second. He made absolutely no sense, I ignored him and hurt him and I'm pretty sure I've thrown things at him, yet he keeps coming back for more.

"You make no sense." I stated plainly. He raised a brow at me.

"How so?" He asked, curious.

"I've hurt you, I've ran from you, I've ignored you. Why do you keep coming back for more? Do you just get off on rejection, or something?" I asked him, my voice got quieter and quieter. His hand moved to my cheek and down my neck, resting on my shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Vic. You're important to me and I have no idea why. Don't ask me why, okay? You just are." He said quietly, looking into my eyes. I had opened my mouth and closed it again through his little speech. I frowned, this entire thing was a bad idea. It could only lead to disaster.

"Its not going to lead to disaster, luv." He said smiling fondly again. I froze, dammit mouth. Stop spouting out my thoughts, you little shit. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He smelled like only cigarettes now, I guess he hadn't been drinking much lately.

"I've got to tell Graham something. I can't do two at a time." I frowned as I said this and felt him growl as he pulled back. He glared at the wall behind me.

"You'll not be doing two bloody anythings at the same time." He looked down at me, almost threateningly. I raised a brow, feeling a bout of rebellion come on.

"I can do whatever and whoever I want." I stated defiantly glaring back at him.

"You will not be doing anyone other than me, Victoria." He stated darkly. Oh it was on now.

"I can and I will! I can even do three if I so choose, you can't do anything about it!" I said, getting louder with each word. I was yelling into his face now.

"Victoria, I'm warning you. This is not the bleedin' way you want to go." He face was dark now as well. He was restraining himself and for some reason beyond my own logical mind, it annoyed me.

"Oh please, I can go out right now and find someone." I said continuing, I was a grown woman. He couldn't tell me what to do, the shit. He let out a noise that was almost a roar and suddenly his face was all pissed-off-vampire. I blanched at the sight, he looked very, very angry. Okay maybe I over-did it a little bit. He roughly gripped my arms locking me in place...okay I over-did it a lot.

"Spike?" I asked hesitantly. He glared at me and swiped at the food on the crypt. The bowl hit the wall with a loud thud and slipped down. He bared his teeth at me and roared again, I shrinked back. I was beginning to panic and he knew it, he could hear my heart speeding up. He yanked the jacket off of me with the same arm, I was bare underneath.

_**SOMETHING OF A LEMON**_

He then picked me up and sat me down roughly on top of the crypt, he went up as well and pushed me down. I attempted to cover myself in some way and he didn't like that apparently, forcing my arms to either side. I began to try and kick him off, anything at all that might get me out of this. He growled lowly and my body stopped its motions, what the fuck? He leaned down and I froze, waiting for him to make a move.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sounding panicked. He didn't respond, just growled. He continued to run his nose over me, taking in deep breaths. Suddenly he tongue pressed down on the bite mark, I could feel heat running down to my stomach and I breathed in sharply. He seemed to like this because he began to suck on it. The feeling was over whelming and I couldn't stop myself from moaning at his touch. He stopped abruptly and a whine slipped out. I closed my eyes in embarassment, god I was a whore. I felt something warm drip down my neck, I guessed the scabs came off.

"Spike. Please, just let me up. " I tried to connect with him again, he still didn't respond. I growled in frustration. Suddenly I felt his canines sink into my shoulder and I yelped out of surprise. It didn't hurt, it actually felt rather erotic and almost consuming, okay no more growling! Growling is bad. He pulled back again and the warm wetness trickled down my shoulder. I opened my eyes again just in time to see him go down again, this time on my other side. Instead of yelping I moaned, I couldn't seem to control myself anymore.

"Who are you going to do? Tell me!" He was shouting as he licked around the bite marks, teasing me. I groaned.

"You! Only you, Spike." I said breathlessly, I was so close to a finish but he kept pulling back. It was torture and he knew it.

This sequence continued until the area below my chin and to my breasts were covered in his bite marks, I was breathing heavily from one orgasam after another and I'm sure I was blushing.

_**SOMETHING LIKE A LEMON OVER **_

He jerked and suddenly his yellow eyes turned blue again, he was still glaring. Still angry I guess, I did push him a little too far...whoops.

"Spike?" I asked hesitantly staring up at him. He let go of my arms and balanced on his shins as he sat down just above me.

"Yeah?" He replied passive-agressively, glaring down at me.

"I'm sorry." I said meekly. His glare softened and he sighed.

"I told you not to, luv" He said softly. I shrugged, I was getting a little cold. The cement lid was colder on my skin than you'd think.

"Can I have clothes or something?" I asked him quietly, he seemed a little explosive. He nodded and jumped off the coffin. I sat up, and jumped down. The blood on my chest had crusted over and began to crack, I brushed as much as I could off. Spike went down his little hole and I waited, staring at the ground.

He came back up and handed me a shirt. I took it and held it up, it was huge. It'd be a dress on me, how was I ever going to explain this to people? I turned around from Spike and pulled it on.

"I've already seen it all." He said chuckling at my antics. I rolled my eyes and searched for my sweats. They were on the floor next to the shredded hoodie. I couldn't find my underwear, what was it with me and underwear at guy's places? Its like theres a gnome that takes my undies.

"Its not a gnome, luv." He said with a bout of laugther at my expense, I frowned at the ground. I had to watch my mouth, it spouts out thoughts. I turned around and looked at Spike. His arm was behind him and it came into sight with my favorite red lacey underwear, my mouth popped open.

"What the hell, you underwear thief! Gimme!" I went up to him and reached for them but he raised them up out of my reach. He put a hand out on my upper chest to hold me back.

"No, I think I'll keep these." He grinned, bringing them back down to his lips. I paused for a second as I watched him peck them and then stuff them back in his pocket.

"But I need those, and that was weird as fuck Spike." I stated glancing between the pocket and his lips. He shrugged.

"You don't _need_ them, luv. Not here anyways." He stated back at me, moving the arm that made me keep my distance. I stumbled forwards and he took that as a prompt to hug me to him again. I sighed.

"Fine keep them, you gnome." I said and crossed my arms, glaring at the ground. He chuckled softly and leaned closer to my neck. I froze as his breath hit the fresh bite's from his angry episode beforehand, they were still very much sensitive.

"Spike." I said as a warning. He was getting two close to me, it was beginning to be just too much in one day. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, he growled and I froze. How did this keep happening? He just had to growl and I freeze up.

"How do you do that?" I asked confusedly.

"How do I do what, luv?" He asked into my neck.

"How do you just growl and I'm all lax all of a sudden?" I said spinning back around to face him, he was smirking.

"Its apart of the beauty of the mark, luv. Your body's intune to mine now." He explained, I frowned at this. I haven't given any permission for any tuning.

"You gave permission when you said yes, luv." He was smiling softly at me now, he seemed to be in a flowery mood. Great, my mouth had also spouted again. Its a traitorious mouth, indeed. I glared at him, his smile grew.

"Don't you have children you can go terrorize somewhere? Or puppies to kick?" I said gruffly, trying to wriggle away from him.

"Nope, no children or puppy kicking on the menu today. I'm all yours, pet." He said happily. It dawns upon me that I have a lovesick vampire on my hands, and I happened to feel something (that I wouldn't dare put a name to) in turn for him. I sighed and lean back on him. He picked me up and walked over to the chair, sitting down with me on top of him.

"You deserve a nickname." He stated while peering at me in thought. I blanched at the idea of him coming up with a nickname for me.

"No I don't." I said quickly, shaking my head. He grinned evily. Aw no.

"Yes you do, Tic Tac." He said mischeviously. I groaned at the name.

"Why Tic Tac?" I asked groaning.

"Because, you're small like a Tic Tac, and you taste like vanilla at first." He said softly, smiling fondly at me. God hes sappy.

"God you're a sappy, fuck." I said bluntly deadpanning at him. I had just about enough of this sweet, thoughtful Spike. It was highly unnatural.

"Only for you, Tic Tac." He said completely ignoring any insults in the sentence. I groaned.

"Don't call me that in front of other people, Spike." I said glaring at him, he frowned at this. Good, the constant smile was making me have massive forms of commitment issues. Speaking of commitments, I still hadn't figured out what to do with Graham. I knew I couldn't continue on with both of them, Graham would tear Spike apart. I couldn't sleep with Graham anymore either, there were far too many bitemarks that he'd recognize all over my upper-body. This was frustrating, I had fucked up somewhere along the way and I couldn't decide if I had fucked up by dating Graham or letting Spike in.

"Tic Tac, you're thinking pretty hard over there." He said softly, bringing me back as his cold fingers ran over my forehead. I shook my head and gave him a forced smile. He frowned at me.

"I know thats fake." He said sounding a bit annoyed that I'd even try. I rolled my eyes.

"What exactly does your little mark do then?" I said annoyed by my situation. He raised a brow at my subject change but allowed it anyways, answering my question.

"It mingles our scents, making you smell a wee bit like me to other nasties. If I touch it, it causes you a whole lot of pleasure. It also lets me know when you're lying, something about the hormone spike, I think. Althought I could tell that just by your face." He cupped my chin and leaned down, kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes at the lying comment, I knew I was a terrible liar, everyone did.

"How long does it take to heal and go away?" I asked quickly, hoping there was some kind of time limit. Preferably a week, maybe two at the most.

"It takes a few days to heal but the mark is permanent, Tic Tac." He said seriously, looking down at me with a raised brow. He was probably wondering why I asked.

"Why you askin'?" He said slowly, still inspecting my face. I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"Just wonderin'." I replied quickly, not meeting his eyes.

"By the way Tic Tac, have you figured out how to get rid of the commando arse yet?" He asked me, glaring at the wall across from us. I froze at this, I was so hoping we wouldn't discuss this, ever.

"Um...get rid of him?" I squeaked out, His glare turned on me and his grip tightened around my frame.

"Well you're not bloody keepin' him, Victoria." He sounded angry and almost jealous as he said this to me. I was beginning to panic.

"I didn't think I could keep you both, I was just..." I sputtered, trying to calm him before he vamped out on me again.

"Just what, Victoria?" He asked me lowly, he was gritting his teeth. Definitely jealous.

"Of course I'm jealous! My girl's talking about sleeping with another man, Victoria. I've already gone through this with Drusilla, I don't need another go." He said gruffly in response to my mouth spouting out thoughts again. It seemed to happen when I was panicking the most. I forgot about his episodes with Drusilla, I had never actually heard them from him. I heard them from Buffy in one of her many rants about Spike's latest plot. I frowned at this, little bits of guilt blooming inside my chest.

"Right, yeah. Sorry and I'm not your girl, Spike." I replied absentmindedly still frowning, looking at my hands twiddling. Thinking over what I was going to do,

"Tic Tac, the moment you said yes, you became my girl." He said determindly, I nodded softly in response still deep in thought. He sighed and leaned down to my neck. I was brought abruptly out of my thought train when I felt his tongue go over the many marks that he had decidedly to leave behind. I jumped and felt him chuckle.

"Not funny!" I said breathlessly, this was seriously unfair. He had weird vampire magick going on and I had a potentionally pissed off ex-commando soon to be ex-boyfriend. What am I saying, potentionally? He would definitely be pissed off if he knew I was doing it for Spike. I flopped, allowing all my limbs to go limp in his lap.

I screwed up in life, majorly.


End file.
